


A Deal with no Strings

by Fanphasegirl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl
Summary: Charlie discovers she’s got family in the human world and summons her down to Hell hoping to get some new support in her life. Her family isn’t totally what Charlie expected. She is helpful in warning Charlie that, “Our Actions have Consequences”. Plus, this new family member falls in love with the worst possible candidate- Alastor. At least Angel is profiting from everyone’s rollercoaster experience.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Welcom to Hell! We're Family!

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: OC, Alastor, Charlie, Angel Dust
> 
> Rated: M for gruesome content, language, adult themes  
> Crossover: HelluvaBoss in later chapters- cuz I wanted to
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics in the story are mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, catabolism, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. It’s also slightly bizarre since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy

It was a hot day in November. The nights would be freezing but the days were always burning. According to the news broadcast, this would come to an end when a storm expecting to bring at least a full foot of snow would pass through next week.

Aby tiredly walked on the sidewalk as she headed towards the school she currently attended in New Mexico. Noticing some of the remaining Halloween decorations that were displayed in the yards of a couple neighborhood houses. She gave an approving smile as she continued on. Halloween was her favorite.

Some of the rowdier students heading the same way were zooming past her. Between yelling profanities, girls’ skirts blowing up behind them, and the boys wresting each other as they ran, Aby finally caved. Letting out a large sigh from deep in her body. Using one hand to rub at the opposite shoulder tiredly. She was soooo over this. This- this-…

Then it happened. 

She noticed it immediately. Time had suddenly frozen around her. No sound. No movement. Nothing but silence existed for this moment of time-space. She stopped walking, bringing her heels together with the _clack_ of her heels, her feet pointed outward as she stood holding her bag in both hands behind her back.

She waited.

Looking from side to side, without moving her head. Scanning for a specific figure or sign to let her know of what had happened. She thought she knew who had done such a thing. Only one of her siblings had this power. But- nothing happened.

Just when her lips parted to call out, a loud ripping sound erupted from behind her. The sound roared loud as a bright light engulfed the scenery in back of her. It reached towards her, overwhelming her surroundings in its grasp. Just before her vision was blinded completely, an unknown force started pulling on her. She was able to fight it as first, pulling against it until she could get some distance. As if it was sentient, its pull became harsher. Aby was trying even harder to break free until she slipped on a pebble on the ground.

Having lost her footing, Aby fell to the ground losing a lot of leverage. In desperation, she clawed at the ground beneath her body. She tried to grab anything she could to keep from being pulled. Even after her nails were worn down to the skin of her fingers, she tried. Not realizing that had it been anyone else, their nails would have been torn off from the pressure. The final pull was all it took to unhook her from her grip entirely.

Aby was sent flying through the air as she was swallowed in a portal of spiraling light colored in red, white, and black. The last thing she remembered was a burning sting filling her nose pouring down her throat and ending in her chest. She saw nothing. Her fingers tingled as the sensation creeped up her arms and through her legs. When her body could no longer handle the inability to breath, she passed out.

The last thing she heard was her own last gasp for air... 

#*#*#

“Ooooooooh. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” A high-pitched chipper voice started chanting. The sound of a light body jumping up and down on a solid stone floor could be made out alongside the speech. 

“Hun? Are you sure about this?” Another feminine voice questioned. This one was deeper in tone and had some kind of accent to it. 

“It’s her! It’s her! It’s really her! How exciting it this?!” The owner of the hyperactive voice didn’t seem to hear the other at all. 

For one reason or another, Aby forced herself to start to awaken even though she had been drained of all her eneergy. The back of her mind kept telling her to play dead a little longer. But the sense she needed to find out what had happened got her ambition going. If curiosity killed the cat- what would it do to someone who couldn’t truly die? When she could feel her body gain back its full perception, she was able to feel again. First, she felt the cool temperature of the stone floor. It stood out against her hot body. That brought her attention to the drumming in her ears, as she felt her heart beating steadily. Next, she could tell the position her body currently held. She was laying flat on her back, a pillow under her head.

At least they were concerned for the possibility of a concussion. Aby pointed out to herself. That or they’re just stupid. She argued against the idea. Coming to the realization that she was pissed. Funny how she actually had to think about it this go around. That was certainly rare.

If what they are saying is to be any type of hint, then they brought me here on purpose. Just what the fuck do they want with me anyway? 

“So…this is- her?” The other voice asked in a suspicious and underwhelmed tone.

“Come ooooon Vaggie,” the hyper one shuffle across the floor closer to Aby as a bumping sound could be heard while she passed the other one in the room. This told Aby she had playfully pushed or hit her. The voice continued with, “Be nice to her. She’s family.”

The hell I am?! Aby cried in her mind. She wanted to get up, but she didn’t have the strength. Currently, she didn’t even have the strength to open her eyes. Who is this bitch?

“Are you sure this is her? She looks so- ya, know-.”  
“Huuuuuumaaaaaaaan?” The hyper one seemed more confused than impressed. How she was able to do that while maintaining that damn in-your-face positive attitude was anyone’s guess.  
“Well- yeah.”  
“Maybe, that’s- just- a thing?”

Oh God, why? Aby didn’t know she was so mortified but there it was. 

“Well, what now?” The other one was now just completely monotoned.  
“I’m- not…sure.” The hyper one seemed to finally get what was going on.

Fucking amateur. If she could, Aby would have rolled her eyes. Instead, a single thought entered her mind, This is gonna be a long day. Aby felt her index finger twitch as she continued to gain back her strength.

*#*

It wasn't long before Aby lost track of time. Figuring it had been a whole two hours before she was able to bring herself to try to move. Which meant two hours of listening to the perky up-tone voice trying to sing for her to “make her feel better”. Aby didn't recognize the song, but was told it was a lullaby. Drifting in and out of conciseness. The hyper girl would eventually leave to go eat a meal with the other girl from before. With not much information to go off of, Aby did gain the insight that she was somehow important to this cheerleader pep bitch. While she was gone, Aby gained enough strength to move her head from side to side. But, had no luck getting her eyes to open. Her body felt so stiff. Heavy. It was frustrating. After that, it was back to the waiting game. Then another nap.

By the time Aby could finally open her eyes, her stamina had returned to full. She sat up off the floor, looking around to get a better feel of her location. It appeared to be some kind of wine cellar, but the scent of the room didn’t fit with that conclusion. Not that she could see much around her. It was almost pitch black. She was able to make out a small frame of light that outlined a door above her head. Recalling all the times the dork left. A tapping of her heels against stone getting high and higher. Stairs. It had to be stairs. Aby wasted no time making her way to it and trying to open it. Her body not listening to her the way she wanted it to. Damning the other two for not rotting her as she slept. Feeling the areas where sores would have formed if not for her body's durability. Somehow, getting up to the door. Now came the hard part. Needless to say she was surprised when she was able to turn the knob with no issues. When she saw that it wasn’t locked, Aby charged right through the opening it left once it had swung wide open. Not stopping until she had found a decent place of cover. Quick to get away from the door so she couldn't get pushed back down or unable to defend against an attack.

She waited for moment before coming out from her hiding place. A spot between some random pillars and a drape hanging off the wall. Aby searched around the strange place as she took mental notes of where she was. Relying on her photographic memory if things came down to a chase sequence. That was when her expression dropped. It was a large building that had detailed wallpaper, old-styled furniture, and complimentary rugs. The door led her into a long, wide hall that had only two ways to go. One led to an elevator that gave her serious horror flick vibes. The other seemed to lead to a much larger room. She decided to go that way. As she walked, she continued to be observant of what the location had to offer. The ceiling was so high, she couldn’t touch it even if she wanted to. Cobwebs decorated each corner of the room. Plus, there was such dim lighting, the shadows could practically breath. Soon enough, she made it to the main room. It was a lobby with a fireplace on one end. Aby felt her face twitch as her other senses caught up on her all at once. The first thing, was the scent of the place. It smelled of something stale and potpourri.

“When will people learn that that shit doesn’t make things better,” she asked aloud to no one in annoyance. She knew she was alone; she could sense it. Even more so now that she was moving about. In the meantime, she looked everywhere. Just to be sure there was no cameras or auditory bugs. What she was looking for aside from that, was beyond her. She just had a feeling swelling inside her she didn’t recognize.

Eventually deciding that she wasn’t in a home of any kind. No one could live in a place like this and feel cozy. It was too dank. No sign of love to be found anywhere. It was a waste. It had potential but something was missing- something vital. And Aby being stuck thinking about it was not how she had planned to start her day. This day was just pissing her off more and more. Finally, she had to do something to get this elephant in the room tanked! 

“I don’t know a fucking thing about what’s going on! And I reallllllly hate not knowing shiiiiiit!” Aby clenched her fists, screaming at nothing in particular. Mainly, she just needed to get the frustration out of her system. She took a deep breath, re-examining the place. The ache in her body slowly, but surely subsiding.

The next thing that stood out to her was the colors. Reds, pinks, and black. The way everything blended or corresponded with the shadows, made her feel like she was in a dark room. When the light shifted along the walls from outside, it made her feel like she was in a dark room floating in a fishbowl. The lighting from outside didn’t help things much, making her need even more clarification. Suspicious of the way it oozed from every direction, she made her way to a window. Looking around the velvet curtain, she saw the world beyond the walls was blessed with the same colors. Out on the street she saw multiple monster-like creatures of various feature, heights, and colors. Some were tall and lengthy, some were fanged, some even carried weapons freely out in the open. She couldn’t recall a time she saw such beings so clearly. Even so, they did ring a bell with her. She scanned the view obsessively as she witnessed the world in which they dwelled. Along the sidewalks, were multiple corpses, ripped apart, blood bathed with such terror painted on some of their faces; those that still had faces anyway. Buildings had large amounts of damage to them, shattered glass laid sprawled out like glitter against the streets. Destruction had made friends with this place she found herself in. As if to taunt her, she saw the living creatures rip apart the dead even more, some took the meat, some took the furs, stealing things from them before just continuing on their way. Meanwhile, onlookers just went about their business not batting an eye unless they wanted to take what one of the others had. Then it became a simple matter of fight, steal, kill. 

“Brutal”, was all she said as she wanted something else to focus on.

Being in the human world has defiantly softened me. She told herself. Mentally stabbing herself for the weakness. I’m better than this, she scolded over and over. The words were not her own, yet she used them anyway.

It was evident that this was just another way of life. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it excised. Hell, she lived it when she was in a certain place at a certain time or another. What made Aby concerned was that she had no clue what could have caused so much carnage. At last, her attention turned to the sky. A bad habit she had built in her youth. But, a helpful one- on more than one occasion- it turned out. The sky of the world held a massive pentagram. In its embrace was a blood red sun presenting the same symbol. Aby squinted hard at it. She had a feeling she knew where she was but didn’t entertain the thought long enough to say it. It wasn’t possible. No, no, no, no, no. She couldn’t be where she thought she was. It was forbidden. Not by her choice- but still.

She focused outside for a long while pushing question after question from her mind. She brought her visual focus back into the lobby as she started away from the window. Mindlessly glancing at the sill of the window. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a similar break in the light from the larger windows on the far side of the walkway. Turning to face it, was all it took to know her initial instinct was right. A large double door. It was made of solid wood, stained with red over its natural brown. She contemplated leaving but felt she didn’t have enough information to last long in this new place. Instead she pulled out her phone from her bra. Normally she kept it in her skirt pocket but that morning she had been unable to move her hands too far away from her shoulder level as she helped an old lady carrying some stuff to her car earlier that morning. Turned out to work in her favor since that portal earlier had stripped her pockets of all her shit. She moved towards the fireplace across the room. She took a minute to appreciate the architecture, admiring the art of the style. It was original and cute. While maintaining some remnants of the world above. After feeling at her pockets to double check their containment, she sighed as she took a seat on the couch next to the giant deliberate hole in the wall. Not stopping to care that it currently sat on its side, leaning against the longest wall of the corner it sat in. The angle held her in a leaned back position with her legs bent at the knees, elevated in line with her chest. She was perfectly comfortable, snuggling into the cushions. 

“House keys are overrated anyway.” She pouted as she remembered the incident. 

She shifted her finger to unlock the screen, stopping long enough to look at the photo of the brainy gremlin dressed as Frank Sinatra from the sequel before she continued. The character never failed to bring a wide smile to her face. Under the circumstances, it even helped to relieve her anxiety. Since the phone allowed her to have two picture screen settings, the home screen was blessed with a picture of her latest anime boy crush. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she stared at the aged-up red haired king. She always went over all the qualities of the boy when she saw him. Always replaying the story of the show to analyze the bits and pieces she was so fascinated by. This time being no different.

The story seemed simple enough when explained, but had such great speed and foreshadowing. A secretly corrupt wealthy man who gained support through being on the front lines as a low ranked soldier wanted revenge for his weakness. The youngest in line for the throne, he assassinated his sibling and friends to build a story of sympathy for himself. It didn’t help it was a village in the middle of a desert. The isolation only made those who never left more susceptible to the propaganda and rumors that he was the best option for the people to thrive. Aby felt disappointed she was going to miss the latest episode. She then brought herself back into reality with a shake of her head. Knowing there was something wrong with her deep down inside, she smiled happily at the character photo anyway. The mystery, the thrill, even the charming ways he manipulated each character based on their personality; it all intrigued her to no end. Only God knows where it emanated from; or why. Once the device was unlocked again after timing out, she went straight to the wifi setup. Aby mainly did so as a joke, not expecting it to go anywhere. So, when the screen showed a two wifi options she laughed out so loud she felt it morphing into a weird animalistic noise. One of the options was an open line the other was locked. She knew well enough to select the locked option. 

The screen loaded the password entry pad, a vertical line blinking in the fill-in box. She thought for a moment, not certain how many chances she would have. She slumped further into the couch, smiling to herself as she took the time to think. She went carefully through idea to idea before deciding on the one she knew must have been the choice. Her fingers moved at a decent pace, not that she could compete with the Asian girls on the viral videos who typed so fast with one hand while not looking at the phone, you could barely see their fingers. Not even close. One letter at a time, she typed the phrase. 

F-U-C-K_Y-O-U_D-A-D_8.

Once she was satisfied with the entry, she nodded at her work before pressing the enter button. It took a couple seconds to load, but eventually, a delightful ‘PASSWORD ACCEPTED’ graced her screen. The logon automatically opened the internet app on her phone where a terms and conditions screen popped up with the rules being listed:

1: You’re in Hell  
2: Welcome to Hell  
3: If you are my wife…Get off! You have your own shit to do  
4: If you are my daughter…You and I will have words later young lady  
5: If you are neither my wife nor my daughter, congrats this means one thing…  
6: We are family!  
7: No sending spam or unwanted advertisements. This may be Hell but there are limits.

Aby smiled as she was about to click the ‘AGREE’ button. Just then, she saw another note typed below it. It was in much smaller typing, as she read it, she felt her eyes widen at the shock. 

“Welcome Home, Dear”. 

Aby frowned at the note, pressing the agreement just to move on. Seeing a loading icon, Aby took a moment to close her eyes. She hadn’t expected that. She also knew it wasn’t meant for her. Of course, knowing that, she still found it difficult to fight the feeling of disappointment. Cursing herself again. When had she become so weak? Or had she always been this way? The screen refreshed to bring her to what Aby could only assume was Hell’s version of an internet homepage. The thing that caught her attention above all other clips and links was a video. It had begun playing without sound as Aby saw a headline over it stating Station 666: Morning Report, the two figures in the video giving a certain impression. She saw a very smiley face with blonde hair and long claws. Aby’s face became squished on itself as she made one of her faces that was a combination of disappointed and disgusted. You know, for those moments words just don’t make it strong enough. The woman’s partner was a short male with darker blonde hair and a gas mask on his face. Aby brought the phone closer to her face. Squinting at her screen as she did so.

Why does he look so familiar? She thought to herself. Only dwelling on it for a second. Resolving the feeling of Déjà vu by shrugging it off with a quick arch of her right eyebrow. 

The video seemed to be a news report. Aby figured it would be a great way to get answers as she clicked on the clip, flipping her phone to the side to activate the full screen…thing. Go figure as soon as she “entered the chat”, it ends. 

The reporter stating cheerfully, “Coming up next: We have an exclusive interview with the daughter of Hell’s own head honcho. Who’s here to discuss her new passion project. All that and more, after the break.” She hissed the last bit through clenched teeth, her eyes radiating a large series of curses and emotions that, Aby reasoned, had no doubt played a part in her sentence. The word was also emphasized with the reporter breaking her mug followed by slamming her fist on the table addressing her co-star. “Suck it up you little b-…” The feed cut off just before it could be finished.

“Comedic effect!” Aby exclaimed as she followed through with the inside joke, she had with a friend back in the human world long ago. She giggled as she enjoyed the comedy routine with herself. 

The commercial ended just as she was refocusing on the screen of her phone. The reporter seemed even more pissed than when it had cut out. She had demanded that the guest give them the info for her “passion project” in such a vulgar, condescending, tone, she may as well have been saying ‘Get the fuck out’ instead. At least that would have been friendlier. The guest, who Aby could assume safely was the daughter of said "head honcho", began speaking. She had a much sweeter voice. Aby listened as she talked about being born in Hell, caring for her people, and… hating violence? Aby felt her face becoming sore from how stiff it was from being stuck in an expression of confusion and uncertainty. Once the girl finished her big speech about how she had an idea to open a hotel to allow demons to work towards redemption. The response was as good as to be expected since, well- it was Hell. It was here, the sweet girl spoke again. She snapped her fingers as a spotlight shinned down on her. 

Oh no. Aby tilted her head to the side as she arched a brow complimented by a nervous side smirk; worry was flushed with the fact her instincts were correct- again. 

The performer began to sing. The song was fast, energetic, passionate and kinda too flashy in the wrong ways- at least, for Aby’s taste. But hey, there was a reason she didn’t get along with anyone in her school in the present time. Thespian or otherwise. After all, she rarely listened to songs older than the 60s. Her fashion style was a bit out of the times too. Making her stand out even more. Shifting her thoughts back to the judging of the show, she still found herself being somewhat amused. Some points were more enjoyable than others as she watched the performance. It was at this point, she picked up on the voice the girl owned. It was the same as before, wasn’t it? She let the thought escape her as she smiled at the clear enjoyment the demon on the screen was having. 

Must be the only thing that lets her be free in this prison. The thought left a familiar ping in Aby's heart. Resulting in her needing to take a deep breath to focus. 

She pushed it down just as the other one was wrapping up. Once she had struck her final pose, she waited for the audience’s response. It didn’t end well. In fact, it ended worse than the last round. The anchor reporter had been a bitch before, but now, she was being just a flat out-. Aby wanted to shut down the phone before she could see what happened. She wanted to find this place and deal with it herself. Just then, the other snapped back about having a success story. Aby was glued to her phone now. Could this plan have truly been unveiling results? Positive ones, no less? Right when things were looking up, the story backfired. Turns out a turf war was going on in Hell. Aby nodded solemnly at the reveal. She had heard about such a thing long ago, which explained the merciless, boundless destruction outside earlier. Aby had been so young, she thought it was simply an exaggeration. But, life has taught her better. Whether she liked it or not.

Guess not. One side of her brain bluntly expressed. Too bad. The other half chimed in.

Things only went from bad to worse once the live feed showed the so-called “patriot” aiding in the fight. Aby watched silently. Studying his movements. He had skill. Unfortunately, the only part she heard was that he was a porn star. Which apparently was ammo for the blonde hussy with the attitude, who wasted no time to use it. She talked more shit before encouraging the others in the studio to laugh at the little dork with her. Aby meant that in an endearing. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting still. At last, her efforts were rewarded once an all-out brawl went underway after the dorky presenter called the anchor a "bitch". Aby smiled. Clearly, she wasn’t completely innocent, but she wasn’t the type to use words lightly either. How unpredictable. Not long into the squabble, the signal from the studio was lost. Aby let her phone lock as she got up from her spot on the couch.

She began pacing around the room, biting her finger as she considered her options. She could leave. She could stay. She could fight. She could run. Maybe fulfill other opportunities she hadn't thought of yet. Eventually, she came close to a pathetic fridge. On it was a note tapped to the door. Aby saw it was handwritten, so took it upon herself to check it out. She went down the letter, reading the note out loud.

“Hello! My name is Charlie.

If you’re reading this, it means you came up- which is great.  
I am going out for a minute to run a quick errand. Please make yourself at home, I shouldn’t be gone long. I can’t wait to meet you!

Love,  
Your family

P.S. I am so excited I finally get to say it out loud! You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you!” 

Aby was starting to feel rusty. How did she miss this stupid thing? What would have happened if she left? She crumpled up the paper, stuffing it in her pocket afterwards. She had burned through too much energy. She would need to rest soon. Already on the verge of getting trapped in her own mind again when she heard the front door unlock. That's when she noticed the lighting in the room had grown darker. More eerie. Glancing back quickly before making a run for a space behind some crates near a wall. She ducked, practically diving head first, behind them, hoping to catch whoever it was off guard should they prove to be a threat. She could tell from the shadows sliding along the floor that there were three of them. Staying in place, waiting. A series of noises alerted her to their position in the room. Even allowing her to know what they were doing based on the types of sounds the strangers made. Two were sitting, one had gone to the fridge. 

The scavenger spoke up, “Probably a good idea to get some actual food in here. You know, to feed all the wayward souls you got in here.”

Aby peeked out to see the demon that had just spoken with a guilty look on his face, before he turned and walked away. Aby couldn’t see the other one being addressed since the demon sat close to the crates Aby used for cover. But Aby was confident she knew who it was; wanting to be sure before making a move. She was tempted to come out, but the unknown pink figure moved away. A door was used followed by another open and close combo a couple minutes after. A knock came from the same direction not long after that. Forced to remain where she was, Aby heard a number of conversations ensue. The only thing catching her interest to listen in was the phrase, “Radio Demon”. Aby felt her stomach flip. Her heart pounded fast. Her palms became sweaty. Her mouth went dry. A stinging sensation burned at her eyes. And. She. Had. No. Clue. Why.

Not this shit again, was all she could manage to think.

Not long after, yet another character entered the room. Aby listened harder than before. This time, really trying to get more Intel. His voice was deep but chipper with a charming politeness. It also sounded like he was speaking through an old vacuum tube microphone. Aby felt her head tilt at this. The voice made her calm. She didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying, though. Defeating the purpose of the previous motivation. Instead, concentrating only on the way it would leave him, drifting along the air. It reminded her of flower petals caught in the wind in spring. The lingering fall. The scents mixing to create something new; something pleasant. The all around scene of beauty and freedom it brought to those who admired nature's smallest moments of change. She was dazed as she shut her eyes, allowing her senses to absorb the feeling. Basking in it until she could hear the same two voices from down below in the cellar earlier.

The more aggressive one had said something like, “He’s a dealmaker…whatever you do…DO NOT make a deal with him.” 

The words echoed in Aby’s mind. They took shape. It was the shadow of a man. Aby could only make out the solid lines that made up the outline of the body. Doing all she could to look past the main details and find something- anything- that was more unique to that form alone. She would always see this silhouette when she dreamed. Until now, she had never put a voice with it. The one she heard now seemed to be a nice fit. Like the clothes a little girl would pick out for her favorite doll. Clearly made to be replaceable but without a reason, the child would just pretend no other clothes existed. Aby concentrated hard. She knew, somewhere, there was a face behind the fog of the shadow. She wanted to touch it. To see it. She focused harder, harder, until her head began to ache. The intensity making her head spin. Making her dizzy. When she opened her eyes, she discovered she had tears built up in them. This kind of thing happened before, frequently, but this was the first time she had been so close to closure.

It's not fair, She thought. It's not fair that I can't find the truth. After all this time... 

Her distraction had caused her to forget about where she was. By the time she rechecked the status of the room, the large front door had opened and shut once more. Multiple figures made their way in. 

When had the other two arrived? She scolded her incompetence. Truly wanting to throw something across the room by this point.

Then it happened. The lapse in judgment that caused her demise. Being forced to witness the hyper dork make her way down the hall, only to come rushing back a couple seconds later yelling.

“She’s gone! Vaggie! She’s gone”, she shrieked as she ran straight to the one who had been with her since the start of Aby’s trip.  
“Wait- What do you mean gone?” She was panicked. More so because of the other's anxieties being shown so plainly on her face.  
“We have to find her! She’s never been down here before! I mean- I don’t think she has.” Just like before, the paler one seemed too lost in her own little world to listen to what was being told to her.  
“You mean you don’t know?” The gray skinned one lifted her hands. Seeming to speak more with them than her emotions.  
“W-well I- no,” she struggled. It was getting louder as multiple voices started talking all at once. Three of them demanding to know what the other two were talking about as the dork started to get more distressed. Obviously suffocated by the situation. A bell dinged in the back of Aby's mind. That's all it took for her to take her cue.  
Standing up from her space she called out, “Hey!”

All faces looked to her. The view gave Aby a small delight since the synchronization looked partially cartoonish. She gave a friendly smiled as a gesture of good faith as well as a reward for amusing her. The demons in the room were later identified as Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husker, Niffty, and Alastor. When Aby caught their gazes she took the image to memory as she gathered her first impressions. From the left, Husker was walking back to his bar, his back hunched over as he gave a quick glance at Aby before taking a swig of his drink. Trying to make it seem he wasn't looking, when in fact, he was staring just as intensely as the rest of the group. Nifty was the next one she noticed. A cute outfit wearing demon who was short but very fast. She was bouncing her body up and down by bending her knees as she looked at Aby before zooming all across the room, a trail of clean following her blur. Angel Dust was standing with his top set of arms crossed under his furry bust, his second set on his hips which cocked to one side. He looked Aby up and down, arching an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Next was Charlie with her hands squeezed in on themselves as she shook them in front of her torso. She had the most thrilled look on her face. Aby feeling foolish for ever thinking this bat-shit insane bimbo was this close to a panic attack. Meanwhile, Vaggie was next to her standing in an attack ready stance, holding a long black spear. Her face wasn’t too inviting but Aby was willing to bet she was more bark than bite. Even if she wasn’t, Aby knew he could take her. Not bothering to look at her too long as something else stood out more. 

In between Charlie and Vaggie, in the far back on the group, she could make out movement. She looked to the area for investigative purposes only to be pleasantly surprised. The man stood tall, his arms secure behind his back. In them, he held a vintage microphone on a staff. Instantly, Aby was captivated as she took in his whole image. Red overtaking almost all of her vision. Her face was hot as her smile became a sweet, soft smile. Without thinking, she stepped over to the smaller fraction of the group. Aby wanted to talk to the mysterious man in red. She wanted to bathe in the color. To be covered in it forever. For no reason at all. Except to be. However, when she made it within range, Charlie threw her own arms around her, jumping up and down repeatedly with Aby trapped in her embrace. Aby unable to refuse, made an attempt to give the Hell princess comfort.

“I’m so glad you’re still here! I still can’t belieeeeve it!” She pulled away, clinging to Aby’s shoulders. Taking the other's hands in her own.

Aby looked at her intently for a moment. She had blonde hair, dark makeup, yellow eyes all brought together with an over enthusiastic smile spreading from ear to ear. Introductions from the girl came with her hugging Aby in a vise-grip hold, again. Aby vaguely remembered the way it went since she had never fully taken her eyes off the well dressed, red clad Radio Demon. Secretly hoping she could talk to him soon. The inability of doing so causing a pain in her chest that was making it complicated to breathe. Oh, how she wished to approach him. A wish which was never answered as Charlie later dragged Aby upstairs to her room. Aby was then led to the balcony that looked over the city as Charlie was greeted by two smaller demons with hooves, tails and horns. Dressed to the nines in little half-body tuxes. 

“Razzle. Dazzle. Get her whatever she wants,” Charlie spoke as she leaned against the ridge. Looking at Aby expectantly. 

Aby took the hint, “Something to drink, please. Preferably sweet.” 

The two disappeared from sight bringing Aby and Charlie to turn to each other for conversation once more. Something neither initiated immediately. Instead, Charlie patted her hand on the stone railing to signal Aby to come next to her. Aby starred from her place in the doorway. Eyeing the area with nothing specific in mind. Reluctantly, Aby did as requested of her. The two took the time to stare at each other. Each studying the other. Charlie finally letting her face fall enough to look normal as she instead smiled softly. Aby bit her bottom lip gently. She wanted to get to the point fast, but it was obvious she was dealing with someone who was childishly naïve. The sparkle in the blondes eyes leaving a certain type of aura. Sicken-ly so. Aby needed now more than ever to have tact- not her strong suit. Just when she started thinking that maybe she should have ordered the alcohol, Charlie took over. 

“You are so- well- I mean-…,” Charlie kept stumbling over her words as her brain rushed too quickly for her mouth. Aby waited for her, not wanting to make her nervous. The dork took a deep breath then proceeded to start over.

“What I mean to say is…I’m just so grateful you’re here. Listen you don’t know me but my dad is-.”  
“Lucifer.” Aby finished it for her.  
“Great! So, you already know that-?”  
“You’re my niece- yes.”  
“Cool beans!” Charlie squeezed her eyes tight, jumping up and down eagerly. 

Aby felt her eye physically twitch. She hated modern slang. Recalling the nonstop use of the word in all her classes from everyone in the “in” crowd and from some teachers with no self-respect or boundaries to speak of. God she was too old for this shit. Strongly believing that while some products of modernity were fine to get behind, others just seemed unnecessary. She shook her head as Charlie giggled. Once she was done, she talked again.

“This is gonna be great. You are gonna love it here.” Charlie said it with such a lighthearted tone, Aby almost forgot this was the same girl.  
“Yeah…about that- Why am I here?” Charlie froze.  
“Ha ha, oh yeah. Well, um, the thing is-. I…need… your help.” She reached up to grab her arm, rubbing it as she became stiff. Aby, once again, stood by.  
“I want to run this hotel. A h-hotel that r-rehabilitates sinners.” Charlie gave a wide, awkward smile as she pressed her two index fingers together.  
“I knew that already”, Aby stated in attempt to ease Charlie’s mind. Continuing with the explanation, “I watched the news while you were gone.” 

Charlie dropped her jaw as she looked Aby head to toe without moving her head. Embarrassed no doubt by the previous farce. Having regained her composure, along with her confidence, Charlie stood proud. Since Aby was feeling herself falling more and more into a lagged state, she decided to take the lead. Trying her damnedest to stay present.

“Look, start from the beginning. Why do you need my help? How did you bring me here? And since when can demons rehabilitate? The last one I really wanna know in detail. That has got to be the best story ever.”

Again, Charlie was fidgeting with her fingers. Her face had shown guilt as she carefully thought about how to answer. Aby wasn’t sure how long she could keep up this long show of nothing being wrong. Her hand had begun shaking. Just then, Razzle and Dazzle came back near the girls with a powerful woosh of wind as they ran almost soundlessly across the floor. Though still visible when compared to Nifty. They each held up a separate silver server’s tray with a single drink on it. Aby picked up the steaming ceramic mug filled with hot chocolate topped with marshmallow and whipped cream. Aby examined it briefly, not certain it would be the same as what she was used to in the world above. She chugged it anyway since she didn’t have the luxury of being picky. As if they could read her mind, the two small companions brought a chair to the balcony, placing it behind Aby as they held it steady until she was comfortably seated.

Charlie waved them away with a giggle and mouthed ‘thank you’ before she addressed Aby, “Well to start I brought you using a spell. It was from a very old book, and it involved many harsh and rare ingredients. It was also written in an unusual language that took me and Vaggie months to translate. It was super hard, but totally worth it!” She clasped her hands together before she subconsciously paced along the railing, her own drink left forgotten. Aby let her be as she listened, feeling Charlie was more focused now.

“As for why I need your help- that’s…somehow…more complicated than the spell. You see, my dad and I don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. He has a certain- shall we say- ‘opinion’ about me.” Charlie used her fingers to make air quotes, her face scrunching in a nervous manner. It was all Aby needed to know. After all, people change... Not!

“Yeah, well anyway, my mom is always gone too. They just have so much work. I guess running Hell has never been an easy job”, Charlie ended her pacing just a couple feet away from Aby’s reach, leaning on her elbows against the stone.

“I just thought if I could have one family member here with me. T-then maybe I could know a little more about who I am. What I’m meant to do to make my dream come true. My parents don’t get it, but according to my dad’s old journals, you were always special. You were so kind, compassionate, and understanding. The way he wrote about you…I felt like I really knew you.” Charlie’s gaze shifted to the distant city around. She looked sad even though she still had that thin, small smile plastered to her face.

“I’m not that girl anymore.” Aby said it so suddenly, it even shocked her when it was made audible. Charlie turned her head, wide eyed.

“What do you mean? Of course, you are. Dad wrote that-.”  
“Whatever he wrote was from long, loooooong ago. I can’t help you. Besides if you can rehabilitate demons, you don’t need me.”

Charlie burned the image of the girl in front of her into her memory. Taking the time to meticulously chart everything she saw. The way her air-dried hair curled naturally as it cascaded down her back and in front of her shoulders. Falling, well past her breasts. How she leaned into the support of the chair, the mug leisurely rested in her lap held with both hands. Her hands were long but thin. They looked so soft. Charlie could make out some callouses on her palms and fingers when she had held them earlier. Her nails were long but well kept. She wore almost no makeup except for her red lipstick. It made Charlie curious to see what she would look like al dolled out. The next thing the royal too in was Aby's eyes. They were closed loosely. Her lashes fluttering when she tried to open them, just to close them right away. Her eyebrows were shaped to fit her face well. Especially taking into account her small forehead. Her nose pointed out exactly the same way as Charlie’s. Charlie smiled. As she knew she had her father’s nose. The princess took a deep breath. Preparing herself mentally. She watched Aby as the next bit left her mouth.

“What happened to you?” The question had been an earnest one.  
“Didn’t your dad ever write about it?” Aby asked it in a way that was neither sarcastic nor sincere. She just- asked.  
“He just wrote how you never stopped visiting him. Until one day he told you never to come back.”

Aby opened her eyes, to look into Charlie’s. She turned her head away, resting it once more against the chair’s back. She contemplated. She almost remembered that. But, at the same time, she had almost forgotten it too. It was one of those times, where the memory wasn't there- but the emotions were. With her feelings conflicting with themselves, Aby changed the subject.

“That’s a story for another day- maybe. Now I demand you tell me about this rehabilitation thing. In the meantime, prepare another portal to send me back. I think I’ve stayed long enough, thank you.” She clenched the mug as she gave the order, her voice stern. 

Charlie had been a bit taken back by this behavior. Still, she shook it off since it wasn’t nearly as rude as what Hell had to offer. Also feeling it was to be expected of someone who had been at a higher rank all her life. This fact encouraged Charlie to stop beating around the bush.

“About that-“, Charlie pointed upwards in a ‘manner of speaking’ motion. Confessing, “I don’t actually have a successful track record. That’s why I was hoping you could tell me more about what you know. I also need your help in the magic department since I also don’t know how to send you back. I was actually kinda hoping I wouldn’t have to since- you know, we’re family?” Aby sat; stunned. There was no way she was hearing any of this correctly.

So that’s what the reporter bitch had meant!

“What the fuck does that mean?” Aby pushed herself forward. Glaring at her niece. Charlie didn’t answer.  
“Charlie. Please, Pleeeease tell me you didn’t drag me all the way down here just to witness you struggle and fall flat on your ass.” Still no answer.  
“I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true!” Aby leaped up from the chair. The force pushing it backwards, toppling it over. Charlie moved her hands in front of her defensively.  
“You mean to tell me that you summoned me all the way to very deepest layer of Hell! Without my permission no less! Just for the inane, self-proclaimed, dunce conclusion that you would go through with this- this- this blasphemy!?” Charlie was on the verge of tears as Aby raised her voice. Seeing the tears, Aby backed off. 

Reaching to rub her temple as she calmed herself. The emotions within her were still raging, but her sympathy was getting the better of her. She continued to rub at her face, stretching it a she pulled it down. Once she was satisfied with her new composure, she faced Charlie as she brought her hands together in a praying- like manner. Charlie said nothing. Aby confronted the issue before she permeated her appearance with the younger of the two.

“Look- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. It’s just this is one of the most outrageous things that’s ever happened to me. And that’s saying something. I mean, all things considered.” Aby offered her hands to Charlie not certain what it was she was trying to do. Charlie just exchanged looks from the hands to her aunt then back again.

Aby retracted them before she said, “I can understand your need for some kind of family stability. I can even forgive your haste in bringing me here without first considering the pros and cons.” She looked at the dork, her face was less frightened and more that of a scolded child.  
“But it doesn’t excuse this advertisement for a false hope. This might sound cold…but its fact. Our actions have consequences. They lived a life and they fucked up. This is the eternity they were promised. No one told them to be assholes- they chose it.” She gripped Charlie by the shoulders, lightly pulling her closer as she dropped the volume of her voice just above a whisper.  
“Listen to me. The ONLY exception…is you. Plead with the heavens. Tell them your pain. Let them decide to take you from here. And you never have to return. Or- let me stay and help you find the spell. And when we do, you go in my place. I’ll stay down here. I’ll oversee the cleanse. You can do whatever you want if you take this deal. I promise. There’s so much for you if you just. Take. The. Deal.” After starting it, Aby couldn’t stop her rambling. 

She felt tense and confused. True her and Charlie were legitimate family, but its not like Aby knew her. Plus, she was in deep shit as it was when she didn’t pick a side between God and Lucifer. It’s been eons and she was finally able to build some decency of a life without having to abuse her powers. Why risk it all for one hopeless, dorky, little dreamer who couldn't hack it? Before she could get an answer to her offer, Aby saw the view around fade into blackness. Her body felt weightless as she went from looking into the pools of her niece’s eyes to a sour dark pink sky. Then, everything went black. Just before the lose of consciousness took over, she heard a voice. A man’s voice. She knew it. She knew she knew it. Wanting to call back. Wanting to reach the owner of that voice. But it was too late.

Who are you? She whispered to the depts of her mind. Some part of her must have known the answer. Surely somewhere. Anywhere.

She couldn’t remember…

#*#*#

Aby sat propped up against multiple pillows. She was taking it easy since she had taken such a horrible fainting just hours before. Not that she had much a choice. Vaggie was livid at Aby’s harsh words to Charlie, having no idea of the offer Aby made with her. Meanwhile, Charlie had shown to be more overbearing when she believed Aby’s life to be in some sort of danger. Aby was able to put these worries to rest once she got a look at the spell used.

“No wonder you had to translate it. This is an old angelic language. Only the highest ranking of 'em use it. Which also explains why you were able to translate it.” Charlie cocked her head to one side.  
“What do you mean?” Charlie marked the use of the word “them”, but didn’t push it.  
“Your father is the oldest of the siblings. He was also one of the Arches’, having that much power, it makes sense he’d still have his old notes way down here- go figure.” 

The two girls spoke for a short time about the conditions of Aby’s stay as well as one big, major rule.  
“Call me your cousin. I’m older than you sure, but I’m far too young to be called auntie. I have my pride too, you know.” After a short going back and forth joking on the topic, things were allowed to calm down.

Now, Aby sat in silence as she drew in the sketch pad she had Razzle and Dazzle provide her with when Charlie had finally granted her a moments peace. Having a focused inspiration supported by her one-track-mind, she had drawn the blood red radio demon over and over. It brought her a certain peace. Between drawings, she would close her eyes to see his face. Scolding herself every time for not having the talent to capture him on paper. What a pathetic attempt to bring such surreal charm to new life. She began to question using a different medium, such as watercolor, charcoal, or clay. Hating herself even more for even considering the idea of ruining him in every way possible. Her thoughts were interrupted by a playful knock at the door. Whoever it was had knocked in the tune of ‘pop goes the weasel’. Aby looked up from her spot on the bed. Figuring it to be Charlie coming to over apologize some more for causing so much stress, she gave invitation without much skepticism.

“Come in!” She cried out. The door opened, the light from the hallway illuminating the room in new shades. Aby blushed.

A figure allowed himself in as he used his petite, long legs to practically glide across the floor. His shoes gently tapping against the hard floor surface with every step. He was tall, thin, but graceful. Every portion of his body emanating a presentation of dominance and confidence. Aby found herself starring at him as she took in the details of his appearance. His clothing was older, early to mid-20th century, worn from years of wear and tear. Different shades of red accented his ash-like skin tone. In one hand, he held his staff with the microphone, while the other held a cup of unknown contents.

He’s simply gorgeous. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Staring, ashamed with herself, at the beautiful creature in front of her. He rested the cup on the nightstand next to her as he spoke.

“You haven’t a clue who I am, do you?” He asked her in a much softer tone than he had been speaking in prior with the others. He brought the lids of his eyes down to a half close, while his eyebrows came closer together.  
“I-I’m sorry. I really don’t know much about what goes on here in Hell.” She smiled politely at Alastor as she used her left hand to cover her mouth. Aby could feel her face heat up. 

Why am I so embarrassed? She questioned herself. The sad reality is she didn’t know what she was feeling. Maybe- shame? Regret? But- why? Despite what she felt, the desire to look at Alastor was stronger. 

She wanted to see him. She wanted to keep him in her view forever. She looked over each curve of his face. Memorized each strand of hair, every twitch, and all the lines that made him up from tip to turn. She felt the tightness in her stomach growing ever more painful. Her breathing was growing rapid. Part of her said she wanted to throw up. Part of her cried to her to fall to her knees and quit trying. The loudest part of her erupted from the confines of her chest, ripping itself violently from her pounding heart, expressing a desperate plea to get closer- much closer. With it came a warning; Don’t stop smiling. It shouted louder and louder. It demanded to be heard. Demanded to be followed. Don’t stop smiling! Don’t let him see you do anything but smile your very best smile! Her instincts had never led her astray before. So, she did as she was told from within. She forced her hand down as she smiled wide and bright at the radio demon. He perked up at her expression, his own smile growing as his eyes widened in surprise. 

“All the same.” He surrendered as he shrugged energetically.  
“Not surprising to me, at all.” He bopped his head from side to side childishly before turning away from Aby.

Even though his back was to her, Aby thought she saw his shoulders drop. She marked it as her imagination playing tricks on her since it didn’t seem to fit his character. He rapidly turned to face her again as he continued. 

“Well, anyway, tell me something darling. What kind of music do you fancy most?”


	2. I Feel Alive when You are Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might hate Aby this chapter- but trust me there's always more than things seem. Why should she be any different?  
> Also: who knows danganronpa?
> 
> Stay tuned...

“I-I’m sorry, what?”  
“Music, darling. What sort do you enjoy best?”  
“Oh.” Aby chirped up at the question. She loved this topic. People always seemed so surprised at her answer, making the look on their face all the more fun for her.  
“That’s easy! I love old rock, punk, and Jazz- mainly swing of course. Frank Sinatra has always been my favorite performer, though.” 

He looked at her for a moment. Blinking a few times as his finger came up to his chin, rubbing it. Shifting his gaze to the upper left of his eye before looking back at her. He showed his teeth as he let out a chuckle. His large, pointed, deep yellow teeth. All lined up like razor blades in his mouth.

“Well I have to say, I don’t know what most of that means. But I can honestly say I guessed the Jazz and Rock n’ Roll bit in advance. I personally enjoy Electric swing. It’s like swing but more... _electric_.”

As he spoke, he gave a playful twirl of his staff. His free hand gave a punctual back handed wave. He seemed to take a lot of pride in his response, making Aby nod her head at him. Signaling to the other that she was actively listening. Secretly hoping it would win his favor. Aby then giggled at the response offered to her. More so in a delighted manner than a bemused one.

 _I should have known_ , She thought. _He’s been good at this game from the start_.

“Maybe we could go dancing some time”, Aby suggested, smiling her best flirty smile. Unfortunately, her eyes betrayed her as they shifted to the sketchbook. 

It was here, that Aby realized the most recent sketch was presentable to the world. This particular image being of some concern, since it entailed a less flattering message about the Radio Demon. One where a terrifying shadow was seen lingering over Alastor as his regular form stood straight. Many shadow tentacles overlapped as they extended from all directions. Blood pooling along the ground, sprinkled with small shards that she knew to be bone. The shadow had long antlers and even sharper teeth dripping blood. Hunger units eyes. Its hands reached around Alastor with claws that were so long, they could rival Edward Scissorhands. Aby couldn’t recollect ever beginning the drawing, much less going into “creepy kid in a horror movie” mode while drawing the damn thing.

She rushed to close it, scooting it away from her without letting it fall off the bed. Forcing herself to look back at the charming red figure. The blush deepened on her face as her expression went from flirty to sheepish. Her teeth poking out through the widened flashy smile she offered him. Alastor returned the favor by making his own appear more _intrigued_. Aby noted that he seemed to not have noticed the drawing, feeling less embarrassed at the news.

 _That might have been awkward to explain_ , she figured. Crossing her legs as she rested her head on her hand. Falling into one of her standard pin-up type poses as best she could. It was a habit she had formed by mistake, way back when during the war. Having posed for all those damn propaganda posters had taken its toll.

“A charming idea my darling! In fact, I have a very good friend down here who runs a club. She’s quite the fan of Jazz herself. I suppose I could cash in a chip or two and arrange a date for us.”  
“A- a date”, Aby barely whispered it.

She hadn’t even considered calling it that. But then he goes and puts the tittle on it first. A shiver ran down her back, coursing through her body leaving a trail of goosebumps. She rubbed the bumps as he addressed her again.  
“You might know her. Does the name Mimzy ring any bells in that open little mind of yours?”  
“Mimzy?” Aby arched an eyebrow at the name. 

Under normal circumstances, she wasn’t the type to bother with names. Too many people came and went to be burdened with such bullshit. However, that name did give a ring.

She couldn’t picture a full face, but she did recall a small set of ruby red lips shaped up in an endearing curl. She could taste a lingering twirl of cake that had held such a savory, sweet flavor. The sound of laughter, music and the feeling of soreness in her feet. A well-lit room made of reds, browns, gold, and silver spun faster and faster as she squealed with delight. Dancing, stomping, clapping, followed by more dancing. The scene peeled away in black rose pedals as Aby was left in an empty hall.

Down the dark, shadowed hallway, at the far end, was the figure of a man. The figure turned to face her, extending his left arm. Offering it for her to take. She couldn’t hear the voice, but the shape of his mouth asked to dance. His teeth sharp but human. Visible as it moved. There was a second part that Aby couldn’t make out. Before her hand could grip his, a blast of fog clouded everything around her. Cold. Thick. Aby focused as she tried to lift the fog in her mind. Once again, it seemed the harder she tried, the more intensely her head would hurt. Aby brought her hands to her head, wanting to stop the pounding. Without her notice, she began to pull on her hair as her jaw tightened, grinding her teeth. She stopped trying altogether once she could feel the tears building in the corners of her eyes. The physical sting being the only thing that could drag her out of her own mind.

“Oh, darling. Are you alright? You appear to be under such stress. Has something happened to... _upset_ you?” He reached out, resting his finger under her chin as he brought it up higher. The small evidence of tears still clung to the corners of her eyes. Something rose up in Aby unexpectedly. Becoming defensive, she pulled her face away hiding it behind her hand.

“Never you mind! I got a headache and was fighting the urge to yawn at the same time. Maybe. Nothing more! Don’t you dare think this means anything. It’s just a slip, it won’t happen again. I swear it!” Aby found her fists had clenched until they became white. Slamming them against her thighs. Ruffling the bedding.

It was true she hated people seeing her cry, but this was the first time she ever freaked out this much about it. This day had been more stressful than most, but that didn’t give her the right to act this way. Especially not to Alastor. He had been nothing but polite. Aby was starting to get more heated knowing she most likely just soiled her reputation all for the sake of a mundane pride that barely had any right to exist to begin with.

Aby was starting to feel panicked. She wanted to be angry but couldn’t think up a target to take it out on. She considered maybe just pouncing out of the bed and running to God knows where. A third option told her to just roll into a ball and die under the covers. Just when she was on the verge of going with option number two, she heard him speak.

“I’m just so relieved to know no harm has come to you sweet Aby.” He made his way over to the bedside.

When it happened; she had no way of knowing. One minute they had been talking, the next he was here with her, on her bed. Close to her. Reaching out to her. His hand caressed her check, rubbing at the spot behind her ear. Careful not to harm her with his sharp claws. It was a short kiss, but it was enough. Aby felt her chest squeeze before the pain disappeared as suddenly as it arrived. Alastor pulled away, keeping his forehead against hers, grabbing the cup from the stand. He offered it to her. Taking it, Aby didn’t look away from his deep red eyes.

Aby then dropped her shoulders as the feeling of defeat washed over her. She felt guilty before, but now she felt _really_ guilty. He was rewarding her for acting like a petulant, spoiled child. That was about the time Aby realized.

“H-how did you know my name?” Aby asked through a low, deep throated laugh. Happy to change the flow of their conversation.  
“Darling, who wouldn’t know the name of such a _sweet_ girl? Even if there were people who didn’t, I personally couldn’t stand not knowing. I do hope that’s alright. I’ve always been so _independent_ when it comes to matters such as these.”

Aby was no longer having to force herself to smile. She did so without having to think about it. She smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt. Leaving her unable to recall any time in her life since before her “accident” that she had been able to feel this way. Much less, when the thought of her accident couldn’t take the feeling away from her. Her face glittered with a heated blush. She sipped from the offered cup, forcing a larger space between her and Alastor. Aby mentally noted the sweetness of the drink. Happy that he had managed to give her a tea mixed with honey. Looking up through her lashes to watch Alastor. Siping slowly. Even in this case, he stayed as close to her as he could, eventually pointing at her locket.

“That’s a lovely piece. Wherever did you get it?”

The words dripped from his lips just like a new kind of honey. This made her mind stall for a moment as she brought the cup down to her lap. 

Alastor reached up to the necklace that hung from Aby’s neck, playing with it between his fingers. Alastor’s cheeky smile was shifted to a tilt as his head leaned to one side. Staring at the silver heart locket.

It had a branchy, old tree with no leaves cut into it. The holes the design left in the metal were covered with a red velvet heart from an inside gap made by the design. He opened it to find no picture in the main frame. The other had had the initials ‘A & E’ engraved in it. Done in a fancy cursive font that was no longer popular. This made his smile widen. He then fingered the A before closing it once more. Finally straightening his head, he blinked twice.

Aby found her throat too dry to speak. A sinking feeling building in her gut. She froze as Alastor slowly dragged his finger down her skin, starting at the neck where the locket hung from the chain and ceasing just above her cleavage before clicking his claws together. This being due to the act of shutting his hand. Her breathe was shaky but quiet. Exciting her. He reached down further. Taking the cup from Aby’s hands, setting it back on the table.

“It looks like an _antique_.”

He changed his voice to sound almost...coo-ish. It made Aby shudder. Nothing had prepared her to expected it. She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to search for the strength to speak. This struggle was so foreign to her she couldn’t even use her usual coping methods to combat it. 

Aby couldn’t pinpoint where to tackle her newly found problem from. The linger of Alastor’s touch on the air made the room spin. Eagerness growing. Finding herself thinking, _What will he do next?_. Wanting him to continue touching her. To tickle her flesh with his claws. Pressing into it. Threatening to break it. Making it bleed.

Aby was frightened by the last one. It took a lot of trust for her to be okay with that level of roughing. Yet she practically begged for it from her core. Wanting. Beckoning. Forcing her body to do things she had yet to even consider calling a kink.

Instead she went with the only thing she could think of. “Thank you for the tea. It was made just the way I like it. I’m impressed.”

_Play the game..._

She needed to gain back some control. Whatever this demon was to her, it made her **far** too vulnerable.

“Why naturally. I just knew you would love a sweet drink. And tea is used to calm the nerves. And I couldn’t help but overhear that you are not from here. I’m glad I was correct about your preferences. But you didn’t answer me yet, Darling”, he stated in a half-assed sing song way. Bringing his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Aby’s face, coming close to it once more.

Aby felt the warmth of her body rise rapidly. Shaking her head as she finally gained enough strength to participate. However, her voice was almost a separate entity by this point.

“Oh, well you see... I- I don’t know. I got it sometime after I was disowned, but I still don’t remember when or why. I just know-“, Aby hesitates. Alastor patiently awaited for her conclusion. “...its very precious to me. I’ve never let out of my sight.”

Aby instinctively griped the locket in her left hand. Protecting it from the hard stares the Radio Demon provided. Aby had always been quick to throw herself in harm’s way if it meant protecting something of value. Though the locket was the only _materialistic_ item she gave this reward to. The lack of knowledge as to where she got it, only made her seem weirder to those who asked. Their mean whispers and cold mocks could be ignored as long as she had the locket though. Most days in the human world, it was the only thing that kept her going. That being said, she expected Alastor to judge her.

The first reason being for payback to her behavior from before. The other being because that was just something, she believed, he would deem silly. Meaningless. Pathetic, even. He seemed too rational, intelligent and well-adjusted to find the point of such a thing to be nothing more than worthless sentimental madness.

“I’m sure it is. I must be frank darling, I can’t blame you. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you. Oh, such is _life_! Kicking you when you’re down only to throw you into your own anxious induced entertainment! Taking you tight by the hand, pushing past your barriers. No care for what you want in the least! Only to spin you ‘round n ‘round on an endless carousel”, Alastor stated enthusiastically.

Having flung his hands into the air; arms stretched far, palms out. He resumed his previous sitting position. After adjusting his monocle once again, he continued. “Though I must say, I do love being _entertained_.”

His playful tone complimented by his actions as he played with his microphone staff in his fingers. Watching it gradually twirl before it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He peeked at her with a side glance. Aby giggled.

Alastor gave Aby a quick peck to the forehead before standing up. Inviting Aby to come with him by offering to assist her off the bed. Aby took hold of it tight, leaping to her feet, pulling at her dress with her free hand to straighten it. Alastor stopped, looking her up and down, giving a quirky look. Aby bit her bottom lip. Now self-conscious about what she had on. It had slipped her mind that she never changed out of her private school uniform.

Alastor pulled her to the vanity desk on the other side of the bed, along the wall. Sitting her down on the stool. Aby sat straight and still. Watching him look her over multiple times. He looked so focused but inspired. Alastor took her hair in his hands, parting it using his claws. The gliding maneuver felt nice against Aby’s scalp. Adding to the sensation that had only weakened; not subsided. Delighting her in more ways than one, but also relaxing her.

 _What a combo_ , she thought numbly.

He reached around her, picking up her brush, combing out the pieces he set aside before wrapping the strands around his fingers. He curled the bits into medium sized hoops before pinning them down. Each one took around four or five due to the weight of Aby’s thick hair. But the natural wave of it made it easy to bend to whatever shape Alastor wanted it to take. The Radio Demon let his grin widen at the soft texture. Noticing right away how it slipped through his fingers. Looking so close to black, watered down tar.

 _Dangerous_ , he thought. Running his tongue over the opening of his mouth. Licking between his teeth and his lips. Attempting to control himself. Or rather- to control his hunger.

Aby continued to observe him work as she admired how easily he managed her hair. She had never been able to make it do what she wanted, but whatever style he was going for, she just knew it would complement her well. Alastor did this setup another two times. Afterwards he took his finger and curled the remaining bits down her back, using his magic to form the curls instead of heat. It was here, Aby took it upon herself to peak at herself in the mirror. Aby felt the eagerness in her grow as she examined the under-curl pin-up style of her hair. Satisfied with the result.

Next, to finish off the look above her shoulders, Alastor waved his hand directly in front of her face. Once he pulled his hand away, Aby was left in utter shock. A full dark red makeup blend of eyeshadow on the lids of her eyes, which was an almost exact match to Alastor’s natural shade. A light touch of blush over her cheeks. A non-glossed dark red gracing her lips. Making them look more curved but just as thin. Her lashes also were darker, longer and contained more volume than they had before. All Aby could do was move her head from side to side. Observing her makeover from all angles; enjoying herself for the first time in a long while.

“There we are. This is a more _exaggerated_ look than what we had in my day”, he confessed in a slightly deeper tone. He brought his face next to hers, his cheek cold against her warm one as he leaned close to her. Leaning into her. Closing the nonexistent space. He brought his hands to squeeze her shoulders as they both looked at each other in the mirror. Alastor continued, “But it’s just a much more fitting appeal for you. Such a neutral skin tone. It’s rare. Red is a perfect color for you.”

Aby hung onto his every word. She never considered herself vain. But the way she looked now, made her very happy. She listened to his words, believing them to be nothing but true.

 _I could get used to this._ Mentally approving of her look. A soft grin shaping her lips. Her eyes burning into the mirror, teasing the reflection hidden there.

Aby turned her face to look Alastor straight on post next. He returned the favor, tilting his head so his chin went up. Giving her a coy look down from above his nose. Maybe if Aby had put any real thought into developing some kind of normalcy, she would been able to create a thought that wasn’t in line with how _desperately_ she wanted to kiss him.

“Thank you for this.” Cliché; maybe. But it was all she could say at the time.

She stood up from the stool, walking around to avoid invading his personal space. Her anxiety making her cautious of getting in his way. Forfeiting the carnal desire, she instead made her way to the door. Wanting to get away before she did something foolish in her lust.

“Not so fast, darling”, the Radio Lord stated quickly but eagerly. Alastor took her by the hand, pulling Aby in hard. Following it up by giving her a fast twirl. Keeping Aby from realizing Alastor had used his magic. Resulting in a mystical way of changing her dress. Letting go of her hand with a presentational wave of his arm away from her, Aby got to see the end product in- what she thought was- the best way possible.

Now, here she was; wearing a black, puffy skirted evening swing dress that fell above her knees. The top of the dress had been sewn with two types of fabric. A transparent fabric being used for the less ‘ _lewd_ ‘ parts of the design. A curved, low neck cut that accentuated her breasts, which then expanded into mid-arm sleeves that flared out from the edge. Ruffling slightly to give her arms a thinner appearance. Brought together by a cute pair of low-heeled black and red shoes. A large black bow decorated the toe where black snake scales detailed the tip and back heel of the shoes. A large deep red rectangle covered in black glitter swirl patterns made up the sides. Aby played with the skirt of the dress before she did a fast spin on the sole of her left foot to make it rise in the cyclone she created before striking a classic pose.

She giggled gleefully as she went about carrying on with her original plan to go to the door. This time wanting to show off with a quick lap around the hotel. With no warning given, Alastor, once again, gripped her. This time taking her by the wrist. Pulling her into him, he kissed her lips with more strength and passion than she had ever known was possible.

Bringing his arms to wrap around her waist, he forced her to press flush into him. Aby kept her hands up at the side of her head, just dwindling in the air. Like a child caught by their guardian in the room with a broken vase and no other explanation. Her fingers started visibly twitching as she tried frantically to figure out what to do with them. Alastor reached up to grab them, bringing them around his neck. Leaving them there before returning his own to their original position.

Before Aby could kiss him back, he pulled away. Picking her up by the waist effortlessly, he moved her to the left side of him as he offered his arm to her. Aby looked at it, to him, then back to the arm before slipping hers around it. Interlocking them together, to then bring her right hand to rest on the pile. Shining him her adventurous smile once she was satisfied. Alastor responded by summoning his staff from before, back to his hand as he let it hit the ground. Allowing it to bounce a single time before smirking at Aby with an arched eyebrow. He brought it close to her face. Because of this, she was able to make out the sentient eye that literally starred back at her.

“Well, aren’t you precious”, it said in a matter-of-fact way as it gave a blink. 

_Or was that a wink_? She asked herself knowing it was one of _those_ types of things. Given the personality Alastor held, she couldn’t put it past him to keep similar company around him. That’s allowed her to know how to act at least.

“Pleasure to meet you, doll”, it spoke again, “Now I just need you to do me a quick favor. Before we get going, I need you to sing for me. Now don’t feel any pressure. Just give me a quick chorus of your favorite song.” The microphone had won its own place in Aby’s heart, though she had no clue as to why. Just something about how he explained what he wanted her to do. Even if it was entirely random.

She looked at Alastor to see his face hadn’t changed one bit. Just as he had been doing, he took it upon himself to answer the question she hadn’t asked yet.

“Go on, my darling. It’s just part of a little parlor trick. Besides- something tells me you can sing ever so _delightfully._ ” 

Aby looked back to the microphone. She took a moment to think before she leaned into him a tad. Asking, “Just like this, right?”  
“That’s right doll. Whenever you’re ready.” This made Aby give a nervous chuckle, giving a final quick glance to the Radio Demon.

“ _Let’s build a stairway to the stars. And climb that stairway to the stars. With love beside us to fill the night with a song. We'll hear the sound of violins. Out yonder where the blue begins. The moon will guide us as we go drifting along_.” Aby swallowed a lump in her throat as she gave into her songstress high and leaned further into Alastor, tightening the grip on his arm.  
“Lovely, darling, just lovely”, the red clad charmer said approvingly.  
“Indeed”, the microphone chimed.  
“That’ll do”, he told his staff plainly while he pulled it away from Aby. Tugging her with him as he began to stroll to the door.

They made their way out of the hotel. Along the way, Aby waved expectantly to her dorky “cousin”. Refusing to let go of Alastor. The hotel hostess giving a cheery smile and waving back. However, her eyes told Aby that she was concerned for her safety. Aby chalked it up to Charlie not wanting her to get into trouble while in hell since they didn’t know what would happen. Aby wasn’t worried since she was with Alastor, who radiated charisma and power. The feeling only increased as they took their leave from the barrier surrounding the hotel. Aby was in awe. Recognizing the demon’s magic.

The outside world past the hotel was so much more different than it had been from the window earlier. The sky in particular being even darker. Making Aby wonder if the times of the day worked in a similar manner to the human world. Before she could ask this to her escort, something drew her attention.

Coming down the pathway leading to the hotel, was a giant crater in which a demon snake with a top hat laid sprawled out from. It was injured and look exhausted; both physically and mentally. Aby caught Alastor looking at her. Questioning what she would do. Aby kept her hold on the Radio Demon until she had been certain he looked away again. Acting fast as she used her left hand to reach in her pocket. Doing so to preform a summoning. From it, she pulled out a vial with a pale blue liquid. Without letting Alastor catch her, she tossed it down to the egg boi demon that sat beside him with the _derpiest_ look on his face.

He looked at it before giving a confused look to Aby, watching as they continued to walk on. She gave a hand signal instructing him to have the snake drink it. The egg boi perked up as he leapt to drink the liquid before putting his mouth to the bigger demon’s mouth. Forcing feeding it to him.

Aby had to try not to laugh when the snake regained his strength almost immediately. Spitting out the horrible tasting potion. All of it only to end up slapping the egg boi around for what Aby could only assume was a _perverted_ rescue.

The rest of the night was spent with the original two indulging themselves in traditional courting ritual activities. Starting with a cute trip to a music shop with a café where Aby ordered a milkshake. Though she offered some to Alastor, he respectfully declined. Informing Aby he had no care for sweets. She apologized, followed by the statement that she ‘knew that’, which she graced with an awkward laugh. Aby caught it, questioned it, then quickly forgot it when he gave her another swift kiss to the temple. Complementing her observation skills.

Next, the duo went to an open mic night at a bar where they spent the time alternating between telling corny jokes and singing old songs they liked. Aby had been having so much fun, she hadn’t noticed how the other demons in the bar had all huddled on the far end of the room. Clapping only when they received a certain menacing look from Alastor.

From there, Alastor took Aby dancing at an old club that gave burlesque shows every couple of hours. The actresses were all very beautiful. Aby, watching them in a star struck daze, remembered a time when she had found an idol in this line of work. One that she missed dearly.

Aby- subsequently- also remembered how much she hated her own appearance. Having never been designed to be anywhere as beautiful as her sisters. It didn’t help that she felt she lacked a major factor of femininity. It didn’t ruin the time they were having now, but it did change Aby’s mood a hair.

Alastor leaned in close to her as they sat at the table, sharing an alcoholic beverage binge together. Bringing his mouth so close to her ear, she could feel the heat of his breath tickle the hairs around it. Whispering to her how much he _adored_ her more than any other woman. Telling her she was the only one he could allow this close to him. Aby had never imagined that she would hear such things from... anyone.

Starting to be grateful to Charlie for being so much like how she used to be. When they became hungry, they returned to the hotel. It was stil earl in the night. Though the lack of guests made it a hauntingly quiet place. The dim lighting was the only indicator that the living swelled in such a condemned place.

Either way, Aby wasn’t fazed by the seclusion. In fact, she rather preferred it. Alastor, again, made the first move. The pair parting with a sweet kiss that Aby finally got to participate in. Even lifting one of her legs by bending it at the knee. Leaning in gracefully but thrilled. Afterwards, Aby tried to return to her room virtually undisturbed so she could ride the high of a pleasant evening. That was, until she felt an insufferable- but oh so familiar- _sensation._

Aby waited for Alastor’s presence to fade before following her intuition to the lobby. It was here that she caught Angel Dust, dressed in a short pink sweater dress complete with a large pink wig, working his way to the front door. Easing his way across the floor, he tiptoed in his high heeled boots.

Aby came up behind him; proving she was much better at sneaking around since she had so many more years of experience under her belt. As a result, he had yet to notice her as he reached for the door. She slammed her hand against it, startling him. She saw him reach for the gun in his bag. Reacting, she tackled him hard. Slamming him into the wall, using her legs to spread his as a means to keep him from regaining his balance. Aby then used her right hand to repeatedly force his hand against the wall until he dropped the firearm.

Although he tried to use his extra set of arms to hit at her, Aby didn’t release him. Instead, she set her goals on head-butting him as hard as she could. Unfortunately, once his head swung back from the force it went straight back to impact with the wall. Poor bastard fell into unconsciousness right away. Sliding down to the floor as Aby helped to ease him down. Once she could, Aby checked over his body for additional injuries and to diagnose the condition of his head.

“Well, shit.”

Aby used her hands to gently cup the slutty spider’s face, turning it to towards her. Aby squinted at the sickly, pink furred boy. “Could…it be?”

*#*

The first thing that he had felt upon waking up, was the unbearable tenderness on the back of his head. Angel groaned as he shifted to bring one of his hands to rub at his head. That’s when he realized that someone had been massaging at the bruised section in a careful, almost lovingly, manner. Stopping his movement when he caught a whiff of the scent that filled the air around him. He knew this to only ever happened when he woke up next to someone in bed. But, that didn’t mean it was the _same_ as the rest.

This particular smell was of a sweet peach. It was strong, but not overwhelming. When he concentrated on it, he noticed it had a seaside saltiness that came with it. Just beneath the sweetness. He couldn’t think of any clients that he saw on the regular that could possess this smell.

This fact was what was making it so hard to place. Especially since it was his regulars who were the only ones he ever fell asleep next to. Then again, he also didn’t recall making it that far either. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of dread as he was cornered by someone in the dark. The next thing he noticed, as he slowly sunk back into consciousness, was a soft singing.

At first, he thought maybe he had ended up with his sister Molly. Molly had a bad habit of following him and taking him to her place before he could get in too deep with his boss, Valentino. Usually hiding him somewhere while things cooled down. However rare that was. However, because of the singing, Angel knew that wasn’t the case either. This being due to finally _listening_

_to it. Then after having to think about it, he picked up on the fact that the voice wasn’t the same as hers. It was higher in pitch, rougher in delivery, and obviously belonged to someone who had been self taught. Angel cracked his eyes opened as he took in the lyrics._

__

“ _You'll never know just how much I miss you. You'll never know just how much I care. And if I tried. I still couldn't hide my love for you. You ought to know, for haven't I told you so. A million or more times?_ ”

__

Against his better judgement, Angel began to hum to the song, snuggling into the pillow under his head. Rolling over to lay on his side, he caught on to whom had been grooming and singing to him. Jumping up in the bed, Angel retreated back a few feet to get some space. His shoes caught on the sheets making him flip, roll, and eventually fall off the bed in the process. 

__

“Ow”, he cried through a groan.

__

He gripped his right elbows with his left hands as he tried to shake the pain caused by hitting his funny bone during the collision.  
“Are you alright, A.D.?” Aby peeked over the edge of her bed, peering down as she waited for Angel to get over whatever little spaz attack, he was going through. 

__

“It’s Angel Dust, not A.D. you damn bitch”, he shot at her. “I’m not a mental condition.”  
“That’s A.D.D. Plus, that’s no way to treat someone who nursed you back to health.” Aby rested her head in her hand, looking down on him from the bed. Letting the words flow with a natural sarcasm.  
“After _you_ fucking injured me in the first place I’ll bet.” Angel looked around on the ground looking for something to grab onto.

__

Noticing this, Aby stood up from the bed as she grabbed Angel from under his first set of arms. Angel didn’t fight her too much as he pulled his feet under him to get back his balance. Once he was standing, Aby began to sweep over his outfit, shoulders, and back with her hand. Straightening out his dress. Once she was content with how cleaned up he was, she gave a silent nod to herself. Angel pouted. Letting her do what she wanted until he could come up with an ideal insult. Allowing Aby to not waste any time.

__

“I’m sorry about what happened. But- _you_ attacked _me_ ”, she poked Angel’s chest fluff flicking her finger up the center of his face.

__

If he had had a nose, the action would have ‘booped’ it. Instead, her hand went straight up to the bangs of his hair. Which she ruffled softly, making it messy.

__

“Oh, that’s rich. A half-assed apology that ain’t even a damn apology!” Angel crossed both sets of arms as he turned his head away from her looking at anything that wasn’t the girl before him.  
“You don’t handle responsibility well, do you?” Aby cupped his face in her hands, pulling it towards her as she gave him a hard stare. Angel uncrossed his arms, starring back at her with a stunned look in his eyes. He mentally prepared himself, ready to shove her away as she continued.  
“Either way, you seem to be in full spirits again. That’s a good sign. I’m glad.” Aby kissed the top of his head as she stood on her toes to reach before picking up the blankets off the ground, throwing them back on the bed.

__

“You owe me for that bullshit”, Angel demanded in an immature tone. Giving a very aggressive finger wag at her. Aby turned around slowly, a confused expression greeting the porn star.  
“What?”  
“You. Owe. Me. For. That. Bullshit.” Angel used all four of his hands to gesture at Aby while he spoke. Even resorting to pulling out his third set of arms to further express his point. Ending each section of his statement with his middle fingers up at her.

__

“I _heard_ that part, but what the hell are you trying to get out of me- and for _what_?” Aby brought one hand to her hip as she tilted her head giving a mean bitch face, obviously annoyed at the smut spider’s crap.

__

Angel’s face dropped along with his hands. She was actually pretty damn scary when she wanted to be. So much so, he almost didn’t want to go through with it. Too bad, he was exactly the type to push the issue even if it meant he could only get in more trouble. He pushed up the fluff of his chest as he gave his best mischievous smile, praying he could somehow win the self-proclaimed match of chicken.

__

“My services aren’t free, bitch. You touched me. Now you gotta pay me.”

__

He was ready for a fight. He was ready for a shouting match. Hell, he was even ready for her to pick a fight trying to back out of paying him. If she did the latter, he would hold it over her as long as he could. He would use it to have her help him to sneak out and do whatever he wanted on the town. In his experience most people wanted to fuck him, but they also wanted to make damn sure no one ever knew just how far they had gone down to scrape the bottom of the barrel. Meanwhile, Aby’s eyebrows raised in realization. She began thinking over what Angel had just said.

__

_Here we go_ , He told himself as he brought one set of hands to rest on his hips and crossing the upper set under his fluff. Pushing it up to better assert his dominance.

__

“How much do I owe you?”

__

_Wait._

__

“What?” Angel couldn’t let her win, but he needed to be sure she wasn’t trying to pull a fast one.  
“What’s your going rate.” Aby rephrased the question way too easily for someone who was as innocent as she was. Or at least- for what Angel had presumed was a far more innocent being.  
“Haha. What are you fuckin’ stupid?” Now Angel was the one who was getting pissed.  
“You can’t do that”, he protested.  
“Why? You just said- “.  
“I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” Angel buried his face in his hands as he fought back the urge to scream.  
“Fuck it. Just give me $400 and we’ll call it even.” He kept his face in the top set of his hands as the bottom set tucked back into his body, the middle left hand extending with an open palm.  
“What are you gonna do once you get it?” 

__

Aby’s question had been asked so sadly, Angel looked at her to see what kind of expression she displayed. Her face was plain. She blinked slowly as she starred deeply into the pools of Angel’s mismatched eyes. He quickly understood that she hadn’t been looking _at_ him. It didn’t take long for him to get uncomfortable. That was something that surprised him since he rarely felt that anymore. Because of this, he quit fighting her. Compelled to continue as he saw no reason to act against it. He didn’t feel in control of himself, not that it bothered him. Instead he just spoke to her regularly.

__

“I still have a party to get to.”  
“Are you planning on doing something that would violate your agreement with the hotel?”  
“Maybe. What do you care?”  
“Why do you stay if you don’t take it seriously.”  
“That’s none of your fuckin’ business.”  
“It _iiiis_ my business. Especially, if I’m a client oversee-er.”

__

Angel’s face became very concerned, as he watched how Aby’s face hadn’t changed one inch during the time she talked about the topic. No emotion could be made out on her face as she continued to do whatever it was, she had been. It might have been easier if he felt judged; like when Vaggie scolded him. Or even if he felt pitied; like when Charlie ranted about her precious _dream_. Maybe even if she gave the same impression as Cherri Bomb; who just made him feel like he could talk to someone who couldn’t care less what he did most days. As long as he showed up to fuck shit up when he was called or needed, Cherri was always ready to listen to him, have a laugh, and go their separate ways.

__

That being said, Angel valued the friendship he had with her. Cherri was still his best friend. Sadly, Aby’s vibe was more in line with a mature and serious…Molly. It was something that made him feel vulnerable without degrading him. He heard her speak and he wanted to hear what she had to say. He felt a heat rising up in his stomach. He felt sick. Somehow this made her even more dangerous to him. He was far more fearful of this approach than the angry one from before.

__

“W-what?” It was the only response he could give.  
“You need money. You make it a certain way. And friends don’t let friends go hungry. So, I’ll be the only client you ever need. Now- How much to get you to _stay_?” Aby pulled out a coin purse from her bra, unhooking the stopper with a _click_. The last line had been asked so sincerely Angel almost stopped it right there and left. Almost. Once more, being undone by his own useless need to get the last word in.

__

“Honey, you can’t keep me satisfied.” He started gaining back his confidence. Ultimately making the remark with a snarky tone.  
“Money is money. What does it matter where it comes from as long as it’s consistent?” While Aby had meant no offense, Angel still took offense. Mainly due to her being right. But, also since she wasn’t being an insufferable cunt.

__

“You seriously think you can just do whatever the hell you want as long as I put out a price on it?”  
“It’s that or I jeopardize your work. Just as you jeopardize my dorky cousin’s work. You wouldn’t be here if you really didn’t want to change. But it’s obvious you don’t have the self-control to stop doing that.”  
“Stop… what?”  
“Caring what other people think. It’s a rather nasty habit. Harmful too.”  
“Fuck you”, he shot out bluntly.  
“Is that a ‘no’”? Aby clarified.  
“That’s a ‘ _Fuck No_ ”, he flipped her the bird as he finally made his way over to the door of the room and left. Just before he closed the door behind him, he heard the bitch speak out to him, “Game on A.D.! Friends don’t let friends learn things the hard way alone.”

 _It’s just like any other addiction_ , Aby thought once he left.

If only Angel had a way to know just how much he would come to hate that phrase. Along side with the knowledge of how much he would come to _love it_...

*#*

The next few days of Angel’s life were hard. At the same time- _he_ was not. Every time he came close to getting someone to purchase his services, Aby had to pop up out of nowhere and scare them off. More often than not, threatening them at blade point before curling herself around Angel while spouting some romantic nonsense that came off as obsessive.

Angel had suspected that she could be intimidating; maybe even a little violent. But this was a whole other level than he could have imagined. To put it simply; Angel thought she was a Yandere.

You know, the kind of girl who came across as sweet and endearing but the moment the guy she’s latched onto ends up in a situation she doesn’t approve of, she goes batshit crazy. Possibly killing everyone within a 200-mile radius just for being unfortunate enough to witness it. This was the side of her that Angel Dust had never considered existed. He actually had pegged her as more of a Tsundere.

Never the less, once the would-be date was running scarred for their life, Angel would try to chill his agitation with his favorite drug. Purchasing the powder bag from one of the vending machines on the corner. Just has he was starting to open the bag, Aby snatched the bag from his hand.

“Hey!” He would shake his fist at her as she would start to walk away. The drugs in one hand, her coin purse in the other.  
“Friends don’t let friends do drugs. It’ll ruin your pretty face.”  
“Who said I gave a shit about what you want?”  
“I’m paying for your time and I even pay extra just so you keep the drugs out of the equation. What I say goes.”

Angel would sulk as he would follow Aby to wherever she wanted to go. Once her time was up for the escort, she would quickly give Angel more money and continued on like it had been nothing more than a regular thing such as powdering her nose or scratching an ich. Using up his time until late in the day. Always telling him the same thing.

”I’ll never be unreasonable with you. And I won’t ask anything of you, you yourself are not capable of. Fair is fair. Keep up the good work A.D.”

This crap went on for near four days before Angel could no longer function properly. Not being able to have sex was too much of a hassle for him as a person. Everyone had a hobby and a coping method; sex was his. 

Due to this, Angel would try to sneak out of the hotel. Just when he would make it to the lobby, Aby would get between him and the door. The two would argue over Angel’s train of thought leading him to believe he needed to scurry around. Aby becoming more contradicting as they went back and forth over whether or not Angel should go if it meant he would do something that would backtrack his rehabilitation. Up until this night, Angel had avoided the topic of sex since he wasn’t sure how Aby would freak out. Assuming Aby was a bigger prude than the lesbian couple that started up the joint. But, when he could not handle the pressure bottling up inside him, he let off with a sexually frustrated cry.

“I need to fuck! I’m a slut! It’s what I do, alright!?” Angel panted as he waited for Aby to catch up. She eventually just squinted her eyes at him a very unamused look on her face.

“That’s it? _That’s_ why you’ve been trying to sneak out?”  
“What do you mean- ‘That’s it’? You chase every- one- of my customers away!” Angel spoke putting a lot of sass in his complaint to the new regular.  
“Yeah, but that’s because you never assure me that you can do just a plain hit and quit. I mean- if you’d let me, I’d pay to watch just to make sure you stay clean. Though I think that would hurt your wallet as much as me NOT paying you.”  
“You’re fuckin’ kidding me”, Angel gave a back handed gesture as he flung his arms out to be dramatic. Then it hit him.  
“Actually… I think most of them would be _into_ that. Hey! We could do a tag team thing!”

Aby gave a shrug as she nodded her head in an enlightened manner. It was hard to tell if she was down for the suggestion or if she just approved of Angel’s idea. He knew Aby well enough to know she would take it as a compliment more than as a job offer. First and foremost. Angel looked her up and down as he chuckled with an arched eyebrow. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I thought you wouldn’t care for my need of sex. Isn’t that a sin?” Angel tested.  
“To be honest, I have neeeever understood how that’s a sin.”  
“So- you don’t care?”  
“As long as you’re smart about it. Arrrrrre you smart about it?”

__

It was at this point, Angel knew Aby was getting “cute” with him. She did that when she didn’t want to fight anymore but didn’t want him to go. Angel shook his head as he caved. He didn’t want to fight either now that the elephant in the room had taken a bullet for them. He put his arm over her shoulder as he walked with her back to his room. He wanted sex and she wanted to pay him. 

__

_This was the start of a bad reject backstory_. He joked in his mind. 

__

The two individuals spent an hour getting Aby dressed in proper clubbing attire that she could pull off. Angel went with a look that had been popular back during his time before he died.

__

A blue dress that buttoned up the front from waist level, stopping just above her breast line. Under the buttons was a trail of lace that flared out on both sides keeping the look parallel and innocent as it broke off to wrap under the collar. The top of the dress cut into a V-neck which was decorated with a set of collar flaps around the neck area. The sleeves of the dress were short and had a small puff made from the pattern. Causing it to come off the shoulders.

__

At the waist a strand of fabric sewed onto the seam between the top and the skirt of the dress that could be tied in the front. Leaving a cute pair of drooping bunny eared bows that rested on the skirt and breast area of the dress. Meanwhile, the skirt of the dress fell just below her knees, expanding into a slight poof that exaggerated off the waist. It was a nice touch to the wide birthing hips Aby possessed.

__

Angel made sure to do her makeup with a dark red lipstick and a pale brown eyeshadow that high-lighted the curve of her eyes. He didn’t work too hard on her hair since it was so long. Instead he lent her an indoor sun hat that dames from his time wore to brunches. Once he was finished, he took a step back. Aby stood posed for his inspection. Angel then made the comment that something was missing. Aby decided to take matters into her own hands by putting on a pair of square framed glasses that slimmed the roundness of her face.

__

Taking one look at the geeky accessory, Angel laughed. Not so much at her, but more at the fact that _this_ was the thing she wanted to add to her appearance knowing where they were going. Aby seemed to become embarrassed, reaching up to remove them. Angel quickly held her hands to stop her. Assuring her it was fine. Fitting, in fact. He knew Aby liked the styles that came out before the 60s trying to stay as far back as she could. As he worked on her, he had a sad thought.

_Poor things always trying so desperately to stay in the past. Wonder what’s back there for her._

__

*#*

__

“So, let me get this straight, there are Demon Looords”, Aby laid back against numerous cushions on the couch near the fireplace that she had recently deemed as her ‘spot’.  
“You didn’t know that before you got down here?” Angel Dust sat on his knees at the bar wiggling his ass at Husk as he spoke to Aby.  
“I mean, I’ve heard rumors on how things work down here, but that doesn’t mean it’s accurate. Demons lie dude. Present company included.” Aby continued to shuffle through her phone, making a social media account on a site used by Hell’s inhabitants.  
“True. How come you never came down here before. I mean, you are Lucifer’s blood, aren’t you? How does that work?” Angel shook his ass faster as he practiced a dance move Aby knew to be called ‘twerking’.  
“It’s complicated. Anyway, how are you NOT a demon lord? Don’t you want the huge video game boss tower in the shape of a dildo that everyone comes to to hold a fertility festival. And on weekends and holidays they just come to host an orgy in your honor.” Aby had been going for a sarcastic response yet at some part of the improv she began to picture it being a real thing.  
“It’s complicated”, Angel replied with a final tone as he sarcastically frowned at her, shaking his head.  
“So, what kinds of demons made it up there?” Husk asked, continuing to make the drinks in the safe haven that was his sacred domain; the bar.  
“Crossroad deal makers, hunters and Lucifer when he’s on vacation or just tired of sleeping on the couch.” 

The two demons, deadpanned, stopped what they were doing to look at her. Aby didn’t take the time to notice as she built up her profile by searching for Angel Dust’s to send a request. She also started going through other blogs and pages to follow so she could keep up with some of her favorite things. Not surprised in the least when she was able to find profiles for some of her favorite writers, actors, and musicians. There was even a gossip page that went over the things that had gotten Hell’s citizens thrown down below as well as how they died. Unfortunately, some names were blocked without a membership; Angel’s included. 

_Damn_ , She inwardly cursed. _I wanted to know his real name._

Angel had gotten more used to Aby by now. Willing to compromise with her as long as she got a little rough with him from time to time. As strange as it was, Aby had had a moment or two in her life of being a “dominatrix” apprentice. Now before there’s any confusion, just know, it was the type of thing where one would watch and do. It made it easier since she was a strong kinesthetic learner. Though Aby didn’t talk about it much. Even though Angel knew it was mutually beneficial for both the mistress as well as the client.

Not that Aby would even call herself that. In fact, she didn’t even bother to consider herself good at it- even if Angel had a thing or two to say otherwise. Nor did she grant herself the title _ever _since the world got its terms mixed when a worldwide phase had hit the fan.__

____

The last couple decades alone had made her hate using titles to associate with any particular group or interest, but the last five years had taken it to whole new level. Making Aby feel more of outcast that a true practitioner. Often keeping her interests to herself unless asked. Angel could understand it, but that also why he hated it. The way Aby just did what she wanted and never asked for help unless it was too late.

____

That being said, he had refused to tell her what his real name was, despite being asked. Mostly as payback for her not wanting to talk about her past. It got worse when A.D. had overheard Charlie mentioning that “Aby” was a nickname. Peaking his interest. Threatening to make him act up if Aby couldn’t sedate his curiosity.

____

“Hey, kid! Your drinks ready”, Husker called from the bar as he placed Aby’s drink down on a coaster.  
“In a sec sweetie. I’m pulling a Big Brother.”  
“We don’t get that reference”, Angel called loudly from the bar. Finally sitting on the stool normally as he took his own drink in his hands.  
“No. Yoooou don’t get that reference. But its from the year 1949 so there’s that.”

____

Aby smiled wickedly at the exchanged looks with Husk that made Angel feel left out. Husker really didn’t care what Aby was trying to do but he did know that Aby spoke mostly in references and inside jokes, so he played along. It seemed to be the only thing that made Angel behave himself. Having his back to the wall and no plan, that is. Evident from how he wasn’t shaking his ass in Husker’s face anymore due to his confusion. 

____

“Are you actually gonna pay me for the drink this time, at least?” Husker took a large swig from his personal bottle. Left off to the side during the previous task.  
“I always pay you”, Aby shot at him.  
“I like the card tricks and hand magic just fine doll, but my stash is getting low”, Husk stated. Insinuating he wanted a new form of payment.

____

Aby had discovered Alastor payed Husker for his time at the hotel in alcohol. And Husker enjoyed the cheap booze since it was his poison of choice. However, in order to get on Husker’s sweet side, she used more expensive, older booze. It was her way of gaining leverage in case she ever needed to win a pointless argument with anyone in the hotel. Though deep down, she knew Husker would have her back without the bribe. At the same time, Aby had a love for Husker that she couldn’t describe.

____

It was because of this love, and her desire to provide for the old man’s bad habit, that she smiled cheerfully at the aged cat demon. However, she couldn’t hold back the laugh that broke through her after seeing the look on his face. It was the laugh of an old woman who sat on her porch greeting an old friend before she retired for the day. The kind that would tell a story that would add ten years to your life if you experienced it.

____

“I’ll get on that.”  
“Wait- you do tricks?” Angel kept looking between Husk and Aby as he demanded,  
“When the fuck did this become a thing?!”  
“I’ve always done things to keep me close to the stage. It’s one of the few worlds I can actually _stand_ despite its cut-throat chances.” Aby kept saving photos to her phone as she encouraged the porn star’s lesser deviant side. 

____

Just then, Nifty zoomed into the lobby with her polishing rag, taking it to the bits of furniture. Angel watched her for a couple seconds, thinking of another question to ask that would satisfy his growing curiosity. Feeling there were so many great answers to things he didn’t even think Aby was capable of.

____

It didn’t take long. Deciding to ask, “Soooooo, what kind of performer are you?”

____

Aby knew what Angel was really asking but she also knew the walls had ears. She had to be careful for the sake of her reputation. Mainly in the eyes of two that dwelled in the hotel specifically. In the end, she made the choice to take her chances.

____

“I’ve dabbled in many forms. I’m still trying to find my talent- but alas, I fear I will always- and forever be- nothing more than a naves.”  
“Says the bitch who lulls me to sleep with her singing, can keep up with me when she dances on a pole, and does voice impressions.”  
“Don’t know if we can take anything you say as an official judgement”, Aby stuck her tongue out, giving Angel a playful cross-eyed look. He responded by flipping her the bird with three of his hands. Using the fourth, to chug his drink, holding it in the high in the air to finish it in one final gulp. 

____

Before the two could get into a flip off match, Alastor entered the room. Slowly making his way to the bar to pick on Husk. It was a fun pass time, since the old man hated how the Radio Demon would take the time out of his schedule just to torment him. Nowa days, also joined in by Aby when she thought it was harmless enough.

____

“To be fair, while I usually don’t care for his opinions, I must say this is one case I can _agree_ with Angel.” Alastor poked Husker’s hat with his staff to straighten it before he walked around the seating of the bar to come closer to Aby. Doing so without actually _approaching_ her full direction.

__Angel gave an expression that told Aby that he had to think about what was said. The face he made after that expressed that he was about 60% certain he had been insulted in some way. Aby tried so hard not to laugh but Angel’s facial expressions could be so cartoonish that she couldn’t help but make fun of it. As he often did, Alastor was able to drag Aby into whatever world he created by simply making it. In this case; a world where she could giggle slightly at the spider demon’s expense._ _

____

_That’s pretty harmless right? I’m not doing it to be mean._

____

“I personally do enjoy listening to you sing. That being the case, Why don’t we give a little show of our own? It’ll be the perfect chance to bond. You _know_ \- like people do who are meant to be the way _weeee arrrre_.” Alastor put an extended, sung, note on the last two words. 

____

“You…like preforming?” Aby felt her tone shift to a failed attempt to contain her excitement. The fact they had basically done so during their date, was not able to resurface anywhere in her mind.  
“Why naturally, my darling, I fancy myself a fan of the _picture_ show. At times- anyway. It’s useful in finding new forms of _entertainment_. One of the few things that brings me entertainment is comedy. I take it you don’t mind this?”  
“No, of course not. I love comedy.” Aby practically flew off the couch as she rushed to get within five feet of Alastor; staying just out of his preferred range. She beamed her best smile at him, secretly wishing he would initiate contact so she could press herself close to him as she had every time, he let her.

____

Like a gambler waiting for the roulette wheel to stop spinning...

____

Alastor snapped his fingers. Barely a second after, the room went pitch dark. Aby felt a force lift her up off the ground just enough to get her feet off the floor, which dragged her forward a few yards before letting her down. Some candles lit themselves. The two stood on the stage, the spotlight shining in their faces as Alastor cued for Aby to the start by placing his hand on the small of her back. A simple, but effective, signal.

____

“Good morning Alastor.” Aby had some experience with stand-up so she wasn’t too nervous. In fact, she was thrilled. The smile on her face growing ever wider as she spoke to her partner. Swiftly, he draped his arm around her waist tighter, bringing her into him as he took point.  
“Good morning, my _darling_!”  
“How are you?” She rested her head against his chest for a split second before Alastor let go, moving a couple feet away as he used his arms to give a showman’s pose.  
“Very well, in fact, I’m super _ex-static_!” Aby bit down on her lip, trying to hold back a laugh as she smirked down to the ground.  
“Get it? Because I’m a _radio_ demon!” That one got a laugh out of Aby. She turned away from upstage as she came back to her stage persona. Waiting for her next cue. Alastor didn’t notice. Continuing on.

____

“I’ve gotta _say_ , I used to hate facial hair. But then- it grew on me!”  
“What the fuck?” Angel grabbed a shot glass from behind the bar as he gave a hard hand gesture for Husk to fill it up all the way. Aby found herself relieved. Convinced he was about to throw it instead.

____

“ _Why_ can’t you hear a psychiatrist using the bathroom?”  
“Why?” Aby had responded without hesitation.  
“Because the ‘P’ is _silent_!”

____

Aby could hear the sound of an empty liquor bottle hitting the bar followed by an obnoxious burp that she could only identify as Husker. If Alastor could hear it, he ignored it as he went on.

____

“What’s brown _and_ sticky?”  
“What?”  
“A stick!”  
“I was gonna say- “, Angel Dust had begun to interrupt before  
“A-also Nutella!” Nifty called from the table she was sitting at.

____

Husk and Angel were surprised as well as confused. Neither knowing when the hell she got there. Or for how long. Although Aby couldn’t see too far past the light, she could tell Nifty was cleaning the table as she watched the show.  
“Y-Yeah, that too”, Angel replied. Letting it go in attempt to allow the liquor to kick in faster.

____

“Now what’s sticky, brown and _red_?”  
“I don’t know. What?”  
“A stick I _beat_ you with!”

____

Alastor then proceeded to take the microphone staff he used to rapidly tap Aby on the head to add visual to the joke. Aby covered her mouth as she laughed. The staff was light enough it didn’t hurt. Making it easy to enjoy the pats.

____

“Now hold on, Alastor. We can’t go on as if the audience already knows us. It’s imperative that we do this according to good form.”

____

She faced to speak to the crowd past the spotlight, “I’m Aby. I’m here to be Alastor’s stick.” Angel Dust groaned loudly before slamming his head on the bar top. Aby went beat red as she was careful to avoid using the wrong word. Though still felt herself tempted. Not wanting to put a title before Alastor did since it meant he would run. Probably. That was a reasonable expectation, right?  
“Yes! I am the Radio Demon, _Alastor_. Before this- I was a cannibalistic serial killer of the South!” Aby’s face dropped for only a second before she caught it. Looking at Alastor waiting for the joke.

____

When it never came, she beckoned it by saying, “A cannibal?”  
“Yes! On the bright side, you can say I have an _eyeeee_ for good _meat_.”  
Aby could make out Angel’s laugh in the crowd. She could also tell he made a joke about dick which she made sure not to laugh at to where Alastor could notice it. Once she could, she continued.  
“Like that thing where a creature eats the meat of their own species.”  
“Yes!”  
“Fas-in-at-ing. So, what exactly do you eat now that you’re in hell?”  
“ _Venison_!” Alastor clarified as, simultaneously pointing to the antlers on the top of his head. 

____

Aby figured it out with a wide eyed, jaw dropped expression before responding, “Oh. There’s a _word_ for that?” That one got an actual laugh out of Angel Dust, who wasn’t discreet about it at all.

____

“So how do you take down your meal?”  
“Back in the _old days_ I used to use a shot gun.”  
“That’s… surprising.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Well, it takes a certain level of skill to use a gun. Besides I understand it can be much… messierrrr. Both in result and in taste.” Aby struggled to use the phrasing not knowing how to explain it without making it obvious she was not from hell. To be fair, she did the same thing when she first started traveling since out of towners always had a sperate set of cards from everybody else.  
“Well I learned quite a bit back in those days. In fact, despite landing myself here, they were still some of the _best_ days of my life. Which is part of the reason I don’t do it that way now.”  
“Do what?  
“Use a _gun_.” Alastor stated it bluntly. Giving Aby his version of a confused look.  
“Well… speaking of- what weighs six ounces, sits in a tree and is very dangerous?”  
“What, _darling_?”  
“A sparrow with a machine gun.” 

____

Alastor starred at Aby giving her what she now knew to be his version of the look people gave when they heard the dumbest joke and wanted you to get the fuck out of the room. Though Aby wasn’t sure it’s that was a bad thing.

____

Right on cue Angel called out for the darkness, “You fucking hacks! Get off the stage!” 

____

Aby busted out laughing as she completely lost her stage persona in the moment of what was, by far, her best performance ever. Deciding she couldn’t wait for the next one. She also let herself feel overjoyed at the thought that she would get to do it with Alastor again. Hopefully she would learn even more about him.

____

_What a time to look forward to._

____


	3. I am the True Fallen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Aby? And why does she keep following Angel? Are the two things connected somehow? And is it the worst thing that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you didn’t like her then- you will loath Aby this chapter. Fair warning.
> 
> Also nods to the live-streams/ podcasts
> 
> Psst: most popular girls in school ...js

“A.D.! How much to touch you?” Aby made her way over to Angel. Currently sitting at the bar, waiting to pick on Husk, who had yet to show up.  
“Baby, you realize it’s barely eight in the morning, right?” Angel fingered the rim of the glass of ice water he was drinking.

Fighting the last of his hangover from the night before. Not looking behind him as she acknowledged his ‘mistress’.  
“How much to touch you?” She asked again, repeating herself, her tone remaining the same.

Angel’s mouth formed a frown. Aby hated repeating herself unless it was important. He made the decision to give her the rates.  
“$300 minimum, $100 extra cuz you’re a chick and I’m not into that, plus the drug free fee, and if you want me to touch you back- you’ll have to strap a banana to your thigh to poke me that, may or may not, be convincing as a cock so I can imagine I’m hugging someone with a dick and boobs. Instead of- you know…you.” Though half of the reply was said to joke with her, the other was just the usual prices he gave her. 

The two had been at this for almost two weeks now. Which is why it didn’t phase him when she slammed the money on the counter keeping her place behind him. He also knew the look on her face was the same exact one she gave him when she did this. A cocky grin with an arched eyebrow that said ‘ _I’m the shit. I got the money. Now- on your knees_ ’.

It would have turned him on if not for the soft innocence her face reluctantly held. It came from that part of her heart that said ‘ _I’ll play the game your way. But only because I know it’s the only way to keep you safe from yourself_ ’. The strange combination made him turn on the flirty charm to the max, but also made him playful in a non-sexual way. He had no idea where it came from, but he did know he couldn’t do it with everyone.

Another usual thing that came with the new routine, was what made the biggest difference. Angel no longer bothered counting the amount, knowing she never shorted him. Spinning in the stool he gave her an alluring face. Using his top set of hands, he brushed his chest fur while his second set rubbed the inside of his thighs before bringing them to circle his knees. He lifted his gloved hands so only his fingers made contact with his body, giving a sensational show. When he made it to his mini skirt, he held it between his index’s and his thumbs to pull it up. Adding in the extra points for a risqué peak show. He finished his little display by blowing a kiss and extending his top arms out to invite Aby to grab him. She smiled delightfully at him, shaking her head endearingly. Confusing him long enough to keep him from reacting when she came in for a sweet embrace. She buried her face in his chest puff; motorboating the pile of fur. 

“W- what are y-you doing ya little freak?” Angel fell back into the bar. His arms flaring about before gripping everything within reach that wasn’t Aby. Doing this incase he fell to the floor. Attempting to keep himself from taking her with him.  
“You seem like you didn’t sleep very well last night. I just don’t want you to have a bad day,” she told him softly, not giving much thought to his freak out.

Angel’s face dropped for a second. Finally, after about a minute, letting himself smile warmly at the way Aby approached the situation. He hugged her back. Careful not to let anyone see him acting this way. It had been long enough into his arrangement with Aby by this point, that he understood she wouldn’t sully his reputation. Especially not if he gave her _some_ affection back. The voice in the back of his mind did wonder how she came to that conclusion though. Starting to feel he wasn’t acting like his usual self enough, he broke the silence.

“Hey, guess what”, he whispered into her hair. Giving it a tiny kiss.  
“What?” Aby shot her head up, careful not to hit him on accident. Looking at Angel in one of the most innocent ways he’d ever seen her. Things like this, is what made him think she could actually be cute.  
“I can destroy you with one finger, doll.” He said it with a straight face to make the joke more powerful.  
“I can destroy you with one swift swing of my boot to your ass.” Aby had been able to do it better. The two shared a stare for less than a minute before they started laughing, leaning into each other as they belted from their own stupidity.

Later that day, Angel had put his gun in his bag as he grabbed the key to his room. He looked up and down the hall before securing the door to said room behind him. After one more scan of the hall, he began making his way to the elevator. He had to make sure no one saw him who would ask questions. After the text he received, he had to take advantage that Aby was god knows where with Alastor. Secretly grateful for the strawberry pimp’s eagerness to keep as far away from him as possible. When he felt he was far enough away from the hotel, he waved down a cab. 

“Valentino’s turf studio.” It was all he had to say for the driver to figure out where to go. 

The drive was a short one as the cabbie made sure to step on it. Valentino had built himself up to be known as the kind of Demon lord who wasn’t meant to be kept waiting. It was even more expected when _he_ called _you_. When the car pulled up to the curb in front of the club, Angel just sat for a couple minutes. Staring at his phone, he studied a picture that he and Aby had taken after one of their ‘lessons’. He still remembered when they started meeting up the way they had been. It had been that night he took her out with him to one of his favorite bars. Aby had approached him after chasing off another horny old bag who had been giving him a hard time. Able to distinguish between a potential partner and a potential hazard. She fussed over him constantly, checking his drink to make sure no one had drugged it, keeping a hold of his wallet purse so no one would steal it and never going too far from him. She even went with him to the bathroom. Because of this, he had to use the family restroom so neither of them got harassed after being dragged into a stall by a lowlife. HIs money said that if it was going to happen to anyone, it would be her. It was his way of looking out for her in return, since she didn’t care about her _own_ safety when he was around. Evident by how she couldn’t care less when perverts had been tugging at the skirt of her dress but whipped out a knife at the first fucker that tried to reach up his dress fro a game of tug and kiss. Angel also made sure to compromise by doing something she wanted. This was keeping him on the dance floor to get him sobered up before she dragged him back to the hotel just before closing. On the way back, they had had a fun conversation. 

*#*

“God, I hate it! A guy in drag is a better sex symbol than me”, Aby groaned as they started walking back to the hotel. Beating the crowd of drunks and druggies who would no doubt try to convince Angel to take them home.  
“Aww are you jealous”, Angel teased.  
“I know you’re a porn star but why do guys jump to buy you a drink before me?” Aby appeared to be genuinely hurt by her lack of getting hit on.  
“Doll, trust me, its not that great. Look around at all the fucking harlequin babies down here, they-.”  
“Heeey- that’s a real disease. You shouldn’t throw that around so lightly.” Aby had such a serious look on her face as she used her handbag to tap Angel on the head a couple times. She would use the gesture many times after that. The was it was as a way of ‘beating the message into his head’.  
“Well sooooorry. But my point still stands.” Angel pushed her hand away with no effort as he gave an apologetic but underlined sarcastic smile.  
“It’s not about the players. It’s about the game. You don’t understand. No matter who I’m out with I’m always the ugly, designated, anti-creeper friend.”  
"Yeah, because you don’t try to be anything else you damn mother hen." Angel thought before speaking again.  
“Why does that bother you, anyway?”  
“Because- I want to have fun too.” Angel translated the phrase as to mean ‘I want be more than this bored, square, goody goody who takes cold showers and reads too much porno’. Based on the look on her face, he felt it wasn't wrong.  
“It’s not fun doll, it’s a fucking scene. And a boring dime-a-dozen one at that,” Angel placed his arms around Aby as they kept walking. Angel recognized the fidgeting movements Aby had begun doing.  
“That’s easy for you to say. I can’t get laid unless I pay for it or unless I settle for the very lowest bottom feeders”, Aby’s face became a deep shade of red.  
“No- I don’t believe it. In fact, I think it has more to do with who you wanna fuck.” Aby gave him a side glance, failing to look him in the eye.  
“You want to please him without being a whore. Greedy little gluten mess. You want to have your cake and eat it. Slooowly, moooistly, and swallowing all that creeeeamy saaaalty-.”  
“Don’t be rude, A.D. it’s mean.” Aby flicked Angel’s forehead when he started moaning his lines. He gave a low, closed mouth giggle at the sight of the most adorable closet outed face he had ever seen. Aby had such a spectrum of faces. It was different.  
“You know, you’ve been so cute giving me all this money, doll", Angel confessed. Letting his arms snake over her shoulders. Continuing his thought, "Too bad you can’t get your money’s worth.” Angel waved his hand in the air, shifting his gaze up. Aby spun around so fast she had almost hit Angel with her long hair in the face. The fast movement had also made him flinch out of habit. That’s when she blurted out the question.  
“How much for you to teach me?” Aby looked Angel dead in the eyes as her face went extremely close to his. A hopeful look plastered to it.  
“W-w-what?” Angel felt so lost once his anxiety started to ease.  
“How much for you to teach me to please a man? You’re a guy, you must know some tricks only guys would know”, Aby reasoned as she kept moving dangerously close.  
“Y-you know I- I prefer men. That’s part of the reason.”  
“Yeah, I saw your video 'Multiple Hands for Multiples Good Times'. It wasn’t hard to figure it out from there.” Angel gave her a confused look.  
“When did you have time to-?”  
“Someone showed it to me while we were on the dance floor. He wanted to be sandwiched between us with his ass facing you. I told him I didn’t think you’d be into that. Crossdressing is one thing. Dick rubbing is another. That’s when he whipped it out on his phone. Fucker was ready too- like it was his ‘ _moment_ ’ or something.”  
“And…what happened after?” Angel watched as Aby finally backed out of his personal space, the expression of minor guilt mixed with a smile she gave him made him burst out laughing.  
“Oh, baby, you’re gonna be bad for business. I can already tell.” He wiped a tear from his eye, bringing Aby in close to him at the same time. Not having to look at her to know she was stunned in confusion. 

They made it back to the hotel. Angel led Aby back to his room. Deciding to give her her first lesson. He sat her on his bed before giving her a strip tease. It was his way of figuring out what kinds of things she was into. Watching her as she watched him turned out to be very interesting. She was easy to read when it came to what she wanted. But when he got her to put her hands on him, things took an unexpected turn. She had managed to get him on his back, completely taking over the situation. Biting and scratching at him in all the ways he enjoyed. Getting rougher with him if he told her it was okay. Every session after that had been less vocal. She only needed to be told once in the bedroom what he wanted, and she would give it to him, changing up the combination every time, making each experience a pleasurable one. Each time after, she would take the time to groom his fur and lull him to sleep. She would show him such care and appreciation. Always insisting on making sure he was taken care of so his health wouldn’t decline.

Angel had dealt with post sex romantics, obsessions, control freaks, and fetishes. Lots and lots of fetishes. All across the board, ranging from weird to kinky to 'Fuck that shit'. More than that, he was used to the occasional customer trying to be sweet to him. Aby wasn't like them. When they did it with Angel, it made him feel like it was a blank pass time. Waiting for the last of their time and trying to get on his good side for a discount or unreasonable favor. Even the off-beat ones like Travis, who just did it out of what seemed like a habit, made him hate it. Aby took the time to talk to Angel. To take care of him. And when she listened... she _listened_. The fact that he could charge her extra or push her off was all the proof he needed.

Call it what you want, it was a nice change for the slutty arachnid. He had never expected her to be both a fast learner and a simple romantic. Always careful to never get too clingy. Making him earn his scratches as well as his cuddles. It built a trust between them. Because of all this together, Angel felt comfortable faster than usual. Making the choice to communicate with her new favorite. When he talked to her about allowing him to engage in his masochistic desires, she did express some uncertainty. The first couple tries had been very vocal as Aby focused on listening for their agreed upon safe word: Mongoose. After those tries, Aby became the perfect mistress for him. She was a complete natural as she made sure to cause him many forms of pleasurable pain. It was because of this that he discovered she had plenty of experience with whips, chains, and shackles. She did seem reluctant to discuss the topic, so Angel didn’t push her too hard. A favor she returned by not forcing him to show her his feet. It was the only part of himself that he was self-conscious about. During sessions, Aby would soothe his worry about her seeing them by moving to his face and fluttering kisses over his cheek and neck. Followed by choking him to the point breathing was a privilege. It was stupid; regardless Angel let himself bask in it.

*#*

Fast forward to the present, Angel brushed his finger over the photo on his screen. The picture had been taken at a downward angle, the lighting complimenting both skin tones of the two in it. A small smile slipped over his face. In the photo, Angel was in his regular suit with his old hat on his head a tommy gun in the hand that was draped over Aby’s waist. Aby was in the dress he had given her, her hair curled, pinned up, and decorated with an adorable matching ribbon. Both held a popular snack Aby always had on her called Pocky sticking out of their mouths. Angel then swiped the screen right looking at another picture they had taken with Cherri. The three of them had gone to an amusement park only to get kicked out early because Cherri had started a fight with a prick who had tried to grab her ass before they got on the coaster. However, it had been Angel who made it physical due to his withdraws making him hate life. Aby had also made the transition easier with some weird potion she made for him. Though this particular day he didn’t drink enough. They had managed to escape before getting put on the banned list officially but Aby was still upset about the chaos. Cherri had made up with her by getting her a milkshake in a 50s themes café she enjoyed visiting from time to time to listen to the old rock n roll music. After the shakes they went out to karaoke, the three of them dancing to party music in between songs. Angel still laughed at how energetically Aby had danced. He never thought she was the type to enjoy pole dancing, but she found it to be one of her favorite kinds of dance. He had had so much fun. The two girls were very different in many ways, but Angel still cared very deeply for both of them. It was that care that led him here with his boss. He pushed his phone in his pocket as he got out of the car.

The nightclub was bumping as the lights flashed and the music roared over the speakers. Multiple dancers in various parts of the room showing attention to the clients who seated themselves looking like their shit didn’t stink. Angel was always disgusted by the display, but recently he found himself being more annoyed by it. Though he didn’t know the cause. Angel had been able to make his way through the club with relatively no trouble or ass grabbing. Many had looked his way with hungry eyes, but that was as far as they had been willing to go. Everyone knew his face, everyone knew his boss, and everyone wanted to avoid falling to the unknown void after getting their asses killed. Angel made it into the elevator going up to the top of the multifloored building. From inside Angel could see the blinking of the giant neon sign that was bolted to the side of the building. When did this place become so to him? He heard the recognized ping of the elevator alerting him to the arrival of his level. He stepped out, looking side to side, seeing no one was around. Walking up to the large door leading to the VIP office, which was really just a personal lounge for Valentino and his companion Vox. He knocked loudly a couple times waiting for the-.

“Come in.” Angel opened the door, keeping his head up tall as he entered with as much grace and style as he could. 

The door closed behind him on its own as the boss laid on the custom styled pull out couch. Next to him was the TV demon lord who sat cross legged, one hand playing on his phone. He paid no attention to Angel as he made his way across the floor, coming down the three steps that led to the sitting area which looked like a sunken circle in the center of the room. Valentino, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Angel the whole time he moved. Sitting with his top set of arms bent at the elbows dangling from the couch back, while his lower set sat folded against his torso. He had a large sinister grin on his face that Angel knew wouldn’t last. He stopped just short of ten feet in front of his boss as he stood plainly. 

“It’s been a while, Angie baby”, Valentino let his supple, deep voice roll off his long, pointed tongue. Angel didn’t speak as he waited for his boss to get to the point.  
“You haven’t been coming in lately. I take it you have a good excuse.” Valentino looked harshly at Angel, his composure slowly leaking through. Though only those who know Valentino personally would be able to tell. Due to this, Angel took the hint as incentive to reply. 

“It wasn’t anything I could control boss it was this-.”

Valentino jumped from the couch, gripping Angel’s face in on hand as he lost his shit. Baring his sharp fangs, his caws threatening to cut Angel’s skin. At the same time, Angel knew that wasn’t going to happen because his face was his work. Plus- that wasn’t what Val was into. Angel stood completely still as he let the sex demon lord finish. His voice carrying an aggressive growl.

“IS THAT THE BEST YOU’VE GOT?!” He retracted just enough to gain back some composure without losing dominance. Saying in his normal tone, “Angie, baby. Why do you try my patience so? Haven’t I always taken care of you? What have I told you?”  
Angel inaudibly sighed. “Stay in the studio.” He kept his gaze at the taller of the two. Deep inside, he hated this conversation.  
“And, where _were you_?” Valentino’s posture became taller as he towered over the spider porn star.  
“Not- the studio. But- boss. I have the cash.” Angel reached into hit suit pocket, pulling an envelope from it. 

Valentino took one look at it before letting go of Angel’s face, using the same hand to take the envelope. One of his other hands reached behind him to the side table next to where he had been sitting. He picked up a glass cup filled with unknown contents. Valentino lifted it to his lips before bringing his mouth over Angel’s. Angel closed his eyes as he let the cold liquid pour into his mouth. Swallowing it against his better judgement. Valentino slipped his tongue into Angel’s oral cavity, gliding it against his. Circling it before sucking on it. Angel felt his body start to get hot. He started a clock in his head- 20 minutes. Valentino bit down on Angel’s bottom lip, leaving two puncture marks from the hold he was able to get on it. He then pulled away, licking the blood from his lips before addressing Angel again.

“This is a lot more than usual. How did you manage this?” Angel didn’t answer, instead fighting his body from going into submissive mode.  
“What’s wrong? Got yourself a new regular? That’s not like you at all. You hate spending too much time with just one person. So, who is it?” Angel still didn’t answer. Now using his arms to shield himself as he shifted his weight back and forth, his body betraying him. Unable to decide between fighting back and just quitting before it got bad. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

 _Damn it, I’ve been clean too long_. He couldn’t figure out how much time his body had under these conditions.

“I’ve been hearing rumors Angel, baby. What’s this I’ve been hearing about you being the lap dog for that bitch from the hotel?” Angel started shaking as standing became too much of a chore for him. Valentino saw the change and figured out what was going on.  
“You’re trying to go **clean**?!” He threw the glass onto the floor. Shattering it with a loud _craaack_ echoing across the room as he took Angel by the throat with one hand, another pulling his hair. He made sure to use his claws to keep it from being too enjoyable for the pink slut. Slowly, he lifted Angel off the ground.

“I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing. But I know you are NOT about to cause me some troubled shit I don’t want to deal with.” Angel kept his arms down, knowing if he tried to make it seem like was fighting Valentino while he was in one of his moods, it would just make it harder for him.  
“N-no. D-don-t hu-rt. Hurt. H-her.” Angel could barely get the words out as he started to lose focus on what was happening. 

Too many things were overwhelming his senses. His ability to make out images had been temporarily blurred. He was just about ready to black out. Suddenly, without warning, he heard something cut through the air as Valentino’s grip broke. A series of metallic clanking sounds traveled on the current before the loud thudding of Valentino’s body hitting something else. He heard the shuffle of what turned out to be Vox leaping to his feet, ready to act. Another cut of air had been made out along with the same combination of sounds. 

“What the- The fuck are you doing he-?” Vox has a demanding tone in his voice before another metallic sound seemed to cut him off. 

Angel’s vision started coming back, allowing him to notice something shinny reaching across the room. He saw, with his peripheral vision, someone standing in front of the door. He proceeded to have a fit of harsh coughs. Having had the wind knocked out of him after falling on his back. Breathing heavily when he could. The heat in his body was growing as he felt his limbs go numb. He used some of the last of his strength to turn his head. It was here that he saw the figure had actually been Aby. The pulsing of his blood rushing a tingle sensation over him, his head feeling lighter and lighter.

“Get your fucking hands off him you tall, evil, whining, worthless piece of shit. You call me bitch, but I see you having used too much free time spent on your own back. Think about that next time you sling mud, douchebag. _Ta_.” Angel’s vision went fuzzy again. A green light overtaking the world around him. Once it cleared, he was relieved to know he was in his room back at the hotel. Aby had teleported him on his bed, using a handkerchief to pet the moisture his body started secreting away before working on the blood over his mouth. Through the corner of his eye, a large bowl rested on the nightstand. The damp towel felt cold against his body’s heated state. That was when Aby spoke. A far less sinister tone than before.  
“You fucking idiot. What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what I had to do to find you? How worried I was?” Angel moaned in response to the attention his body was getting. He was sensitive all over. Every feeling making him eager to be touched more. Causing him to push back weakly against her touches.

Aby retracted her hand, “What’s wrong with you. Now’s not the time for asshole jokes!”

She watched Angel’s face. Eyeing him struggle to form coherent sentences. His eyes were glossed over in pure lust, his pupils dilated. Cheat heaving as his breathing was broken and rough, showing he had to focus to keep it even. Aby’s face grew more concerned as she failed to hold the anger, she had previously lashed at him. 

“What did he do to you?” She cupped him face as she often did.  
“D-dru-.” Angel couldn’t speak. His body was starting to feel immense pain as the pressure built up in the lower half of him. He knew what it was, but he needed to fix it. And fast.

 _Damn it. I’m almost out of time_ , he thought. His chest had begun to hurt, but not from the effects of the drink.

Aby’s eyes went wide, “The fucker drugged you?” 

Angel mustered his strength, focusing it. He gave a single nod. Aby’s face dropped into one of pure dread. Her eyes had started to tear up. Angel could feel her hands shaking. His stomach churned. His heart swelled. Angel couldn’t imagine what she was feeling. But with a face like that, any doubt he ever had about how much Aby wanted better for Angel had been entirely destroyed. With the realization came another emotion from within Angel. He hated that face she made- because it made him know how grateful he was to have her as a friend. Along with how few friends he’d ever had who gave a shit about him. Even in life. He’d always known he landed in Hell for a reason. He just never let himself care.

“Oh, Angel Dust. I’m so sorry.” She stifled the tears. A look of determination on her face. “There has to be something I can do to help. What do you need?”

Angel knew there was a better answer. He also knew it would be a longer answer. Feeling out of options, he moaned lightly, opening his mouth at her. Licking his lips slowly. His signature indicator. Her mouth became tight at the response, she knew where this was going. The sinking in her gut only continuing down. It became harder for her to fight her tears as she spoke.

“Please, no. Surely, not like this. Even if that’s what he had planned for you, that can’t be the only way. I don’t want to hurt you.” A tear fell directly onto Angel’s cheek. Her face coming to rest against his as she let the pain in her chest eat at her. 

_If I had to say, I’d pick you over him every time_ , he thought. Aby felt the bell ring in the back of her mind. She pulled away from Angel hovering over him. 

“Angel Dust. Do the best you can. If you trust me, let me know. You have to be _ABSOLUTLY_ sure. You don’t have to forgive me once it’s over. And that’s okay. But right now, you have to be completely sure. Say it. No nods.” Aby couldn’t stand it. How she was listening to the bell for something like this.

Once more, Angel concentrated. He let the feeling ball in the back of his throat. He was in some pain, he was in an overbearing amount of heat, but despite all this, his head wasn’t fogged over by it. He took a deep breath. Making sure to look her in the eyes as he concentrated.

“Yyy-yes.” He said it. He told her he consented as best he could. Circumstances be damned.

Aby got off the bed, gathering the supplies from around his room as she took the time to mentally prepare herself. She returned to him as quickly as she could since there wasn’t much time. Starting off with tying a blindfold over his eyes. She had only known about these kind of drugs to an extent in the human world. None of the experiences had been pleasant. Now she was questioning how they worked in Hell. Either way, she couldn’t forgive herself if Angel saw the look on her face as she went through with this. She poured the gel on her finger, spreading his legs, moving his panties to the side. Not wasting a thought on the otherwise shocking facts that he was wearing any. Meanwhile, her other hand got to work as well. Doing so by stimulating him through the fabric. She felt so disgusting. Doing all the things she had done with him in their previous lessons. Making sure to accommodate the sensitivity of his body. Not able to control the trembling of her hands. Angel had been responding positively to her ministrations all the while. Moaning louder with every thrust of her fingers. A couple tears trailed down her cheek as she ignored her need to cry. Angel cried out as he came for the first time. They spent the next hours and a half there on that bed. Aby used multiple toys and lotions to create new sensations over the spots Angel got the most pleasure from. She moved his body for him, bending or twisting him to get the right angles and pressures to get him to cum again. Then again. This went on two more times before Angel could use his arms enough to touch her back. 

_A true pro_ , she thought to herself. _No real limit even up to the very end_.

By this point, Angel had also been able to use his voice. Speaking dirty to Aby, encouraging her to continued to adjust to his body’s needs. He was enjoying what was being done. He made a private note to run the idea of using the hormone drug in the future again. Deciding to butter her up to the idea ahead of time by letting her know how much better she was than Valentino. He explained between pants that his old pimp never let him cum and acted like a dick. He soothingly rubbed at her back when she pulled him into her lap making him cum once more. Never responding to his bed banter.

“Don’t worry, doll. For me, this is just another form of pleasure. I’m sorry you had to get dragged into my kinks. I know its new to you, but I promise this- is- incredible.” It wasn’t a lie. For him, this was another form of foreplay for Valentino. Aby buried her face in the crook of his neck, biting the spot and sucking at it. 

Currently, Charlie was trying to head to the kitchen to get a late-night snack. Once out in the hall, she decided to do a round to check things out. She was coming up near Angel’s door when she made out the distinct sound of him moaning. Charlie knew Angel had been acting out in his own way lately. Suspicious of if he was following the rules about guests, she took a peek through the keyhole. Charlie gasped as she saw Aby in between Angel’s legs. Angel was bouncing in her lap as he was being trusted into. Charlie couldn’t believe what she was seeing. In a flustered panic, Charlie retreated running back to her room. She closed the door behind her. Immediately she attempted to recollect her thoughts. Always coming back to the same conclusion.

 _How could I have let this happen? Aby has been treating Angel as- as- as- as property. As a sex object…_

Meanwhile, back in the room. Aby and Angel were tangled together under the sheets. They reached a decent stopping point once Angel had maxed out his shot limit. Angel was then eased onto his back by Aby. She had tried to sneak away, leaving Angel to rest. Instead, he had pulled her on top of him, holding her with his lower arms while the top ones adjusted his pillows and pealed the blindfold back. Angel was craving a smoke, deciding to allow his legs some time before he fell on his face like a moron trying to get them from his hiding spot under the dresser. In the mean time, Angel brushed Aby’s hair from her face, her brow covered in a thin layer of sweat. He flashed her a perky smile, forcing her to look at him. He had hoped that she had gotten over her unease about what had happened by now, but her distance told him otherwise. She managed to make herself look at him. The instant her eyes met his, she broke down crying. Burying her face in his chest, bringing her hands to clench at the fur. Sobbing pitifully into the bush of hair. Angel held her until she fell asleep. Holding her even after that. When she had been unable to cease her tears even in her dreams. The morning came quick, allowing her peace at last. During the minutes the sun was rising, Aby paid Angel the money she owed him. Angel hesitated as he felt a strong concern for her. She hugged him tight before going down to breakfast, giving the impression that the previous night had never happened.

 _Seems like she’s back to normal. That or she’s used to pretending everything is fine._ Angel knew in his gut which was the fifth answer. He just couldn’t bring himself to push the issue. Confident what had happened would change nothing between them.

*#*

“Alright-y folks! It’s a _marvelous_ time! A fun, toon-y, comedy time! Iiiiiiiit’s tiiiiiime…”, Alastor took a step to the right waving his arm in a presentational manner, revealing Aby in her pretty black and red swing dress. Which she now wore on a regular basis as her everyday outfit.

Aby jumped in finishing the line with, “…For the Shadoooow Staaaage!”

The duo snapped their fingers in synchronization as the stage Alastor created from his shadow magic popped up once more as it had before. The light altering as a spotlight shinned down on them as they struck a ringleader’s pose followed by a bow and a curtsy. 

“OH, NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!” Angel called to no one in particular. Slamming his fists on the table. Getting ready to retreat under it and start jugging the booze Husker had brought with him. He didn’t care if he’d have to fight Husk to the death for it. He’d rather take the chance!  
“No worries A.D. you get to be on stage with us this round!” Aby looked expectantly at Alastor. He held his gaze, testing her seriousness. 

After a minute, he rolled his eyes playfully and snapped his fingers again. Angel instantly fell through a portal on the floor beneath him. He had less than a second to figure out what was happening before the falling sensation hit through him only to followed by being spat up on the stage. Aby instantly grabbed him from under his arms- as she always did when he was on the ground- to help him up.

“I’m Alastor- The Radio Demon! This is _my_ gal, Aby. And the random pink thing is Angel. We don’t talk about his accident.” Aby twitched in a crazy fangirl kind of way at the title of being Alastor’s Gal. Pausing to consider the meaning behind its use. She came to understand all too well that it wasn’t a ‘title’ but at the same time it was. Her face flushed a deep red as she showed off her excitement. Angel took the opportunity to react by speaking up fist.  
“Wait- What accident?”  
“Your _birth_ , dear boy!”

Aby erupted with laughter at the backhanded insult. She usually didn’t like hitting below the belt, but she also had to give credit since Angel walked straight into it. He gave her a glare as she patted his hair, mouthing ‘I’ll make it up to you I promise’. Taking a risk, she delivered another kind of apology right away.

“No don’t worry Angel you’re not an accident. You’re a beaver.”  
“What the fuck. How?” He gave her a very judgmental look. Shaking his head at her crap.  
“Because- Damn.” Aby wiggled her eyebrows at Angel giving a cat-like purr for emphasize. The two of them leaned into each other as they had a laugh, Aby of course was more amused by it then Angel who responded, “Shut the fuck up, whore!” His tone suggested he was using the phrase as a term of endearment. Which confuses Alastor. Almost to the point of irritation.

Alastor cocked his head to the side as he became lost as to what was going on. When his face started to go dark from his shadow persona floating near his head, Aby gave a sheepish smile. She followed it up by shrugging her shoulders. Alastor exchanged looks with his shadow familiar before deciding he didn’t care enough to get annoyed at Angel’s crude demeanor. Instead he would show all his attention to his dear. 

“ _Speaking_ of animals, darling- What do you call a fish with two knees?”  
“What?” Aby intertwined her let arm with Angel’s lower right, bouncing her eyebrows at him. He placed his top right arm around her shoulders, sighing heavily.  
“A two-knee fish, HAHA.” Alastor brought one hand to adjust his bow tie. Listening to Aby laugh. Mostly because she was the only one.  
“I heard Angel bought his new shoes from a drug dealer”, she told Alastor. Her gaze instead shifted at the pink spider boy.  
“Oh?” Alastor only partly paid attention due to the joke involving Angel. Alastor knew Aby wasn’t too mean spirited when it came to the sexual attention seeker. Needless to say, he let her have her fun.  
“Don’t know what he laced them with, but he was tripping all day.”  
“Jokes on you, bitch. I don’t know how to tie my shoes. It’s all Velcro, mother fucker”, Angel shot back without missing a beat. He then leaned forward in a dramatic way, enjoying the smartass tone in his voice. Angel brought it all him by letting his left hand slap his ass.  
“You can tie knots, but you can’t tie your shoes?” Aby joked knowing exactly where Angel wanted to go but also feeling her wording was safe enough to get away with it in front of Alastor.  
“Oh, baby you know it.” He gave her a shit faced look that told her he wanted to take it farther. Luckily for her, Alastor continued before he could press it.  
“I thought about going on an all almond diet, but then I realized that’s just _nuts_.” Alastor and Aby gave a quick laugh at the joke he just delivered.  
“I like nuts”, Angel declared as loud as he could, throwing his arms up in the air. 

He got Aby’s elbow in his side. Pressing in a little to give him a light push. She looked at him wide eyed. Her expression telling him to hold back before he made her blow her cover. In exchange, he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Did you know French fries aren’t cooked in France. They’re _cooked_ in grease!”  
“Oh! Fries sound so good right now.” Aby drifted into the distraction that was a sudden food craving.  
“I think you need to get used to spicy foods so I can teach you my mother’s jambalaya recipe”, Alastor stated. Allowing for the derailed topic. Aby didn’t have the luxury of being surprised by the offer. The chaos reined.  
“Vaggie needs to comment on this”, Angel chinned in. Giving a sassy hip dance, snapping a couple of his fingers on multiple hands.  
Aby gave him a confused look responding, “Why? She’s not French.”  
“Maybe but she’s good at tongues.” Angel brought a hand up near his mouth. Creating a peace sign as he gave a tiny mouthed mischievous grin.  
“Don’t you mean she’s got great tastes”, Aby gave him a sideways glance. Hinting harder.  
“No way. Haven’t you heard? All lesbians are fluent in tongues”, Angel answered, ignoring her. He then bit his lip. His smile came with so much pride at his joke. 

Aby’s eyes went wide as she instinctively smacked him upside the back of the head. He reached up with one of his left hands. Tapping the spot. She hadn’t hit him hard, so he got more of a laugh than actual pain from it. The look on his face only got more satisfied as he gave her the dumbest face he could make. She chuckled at the joke regardless, but still tried to fight it despite not knowing how else to respond.

“Fuck you, you god damn, glitter shitting, cum-covered, quad appendaged, boot-licker”, Vaggie had just entered the dining area right on time to get her own jokes in.  
“Can you blame me? Com’on you’re so gay.” Angel started laughing more at himself than he had before. Finding himself to be hilarious.  
“You’re one to talk pump chump”, Vaggie called, letting Charlie drag her to the row of chairs seated at the oversized dinning table. Angel continued to laugh, taking a couple steps to get to the back of the stage.  
“I’m glad we’re all having a great time. Now- _moving_ on.” Alastor joined in on the chaos despite not being fully aware of what was happening. Aby brought her hand up to signal Alastor that she wanted to say something. He took a step back offering her the stage.  
“Wait- I didn’t know you were homosexual”, Aby stated calmly. Her expression holding no emotion.  
“How?! You’ve been here for over a week!”

Aby shrugged her shoulders. Her face had been no different from the blank look she gave before. It reminded Vaggie of Angel’s idiotic face, which only made her more frustrated.  
“Oh, that’s nothing. Guess who her girlfriend is”, Angel commented from the back.  
“Who?” Aby questioned, looking at Vaggie. Vaggie got between her and Charlie, hiding the royal behind her. Aby shifted her glance to the dork before gasping.  
“Nooooo.” Aby looked at Angel while pointing at the two girls. He nodded his head in response.  
“You too, Charlie?!”  
“Technically- I’m…bi.”  
“Oooooh. Okay good”, Aby brought her hand to rest over her breasts in a sigh of relief.  
“The fuck does that mean puta?!” Vaggie felt attacked and offended. Getting ready to fight.  
“Oh no- I don’t mean you. It’s just I don’t know Charlie and- call me old fashioned- but one of the ways I get to know a person better is by people watching with them. But I’m not very good at pointing out hot women. Being hetero and all. But its fine, cuz then this way I can be myself and I don’t have to worry about trying too hard with her and ultimately making her uncomfortable.” By the end of the explanation, Angel had made his way back next to Aby who called for a high five at the win-win outlook of the situation. Before anyone could react, respond, or change the subject a male voice spoke from the entrance of the dining room.

“That won’t be necessary.”

*#*

Lucifer stood in the doorway with his arms behind his back. He held his head high, a gracious smile decorating it. Charlie grabbed Vaggie by the back of her shirt, remaining behind her. At that moment, since breakfast he’d yet to be served, Nifty zoomed into the room passing out plates she prepared for everyone. Vaggie stood battle ready with her spear in hand. Angel Dust and Husker just stayed where they were, pretending to have better shit to do. Aby observed everyone’s reactions before concluding that the man was indeed her brother. 

_He looks a little different_ she noted. _Aged_.

“How’s my sweet little sister?” He easily glided across the floor, letting himself in.  
“Just swimmingly. Nice kingdom you got here, bro. Hope you don’t mind if I take over”, Aby greeted. Half joking, half serious.  
Lucifer laugh amusingly, “Oh, sweet Aby. You couldn’t bare it here. It’s hot. It’s dull. And well- full of sinners.”  
“I could punish the sinners if you’d _let_ me”, she protested.  
“That’s not how it works down on the lowest level.” Lucifer made his way to the table, picking up a plate, examining the food. Aby couldn’t tell if he was comfortable or establishing dominance.  
“You look different”, Aby confessed. Striking up their conversation again. Uncomfortable by the silence. The tension.  
“Yes- the chemical makeup of Hell makes my hair... blonde.”  
“I noticed. But that’s not what I meant.”

Lucifer swallowed the bite he had taken of the meal. Then said, “Enough formalities.” He reached into his jacket, removing a round tiara looking item.  
“What’s that?” Aby looked at the circular item in his hand as it glistened in the red light that made up Hell. 

Aby was used to the light distortion enough to know the item was white silver. Its tangled vine design made it look unique. Some of the vines curled outward creating a frame with a gem in the center that shinned like a green emerald. It wasn’t like any stone Aby had seen on earth. All the proof she needed to know it wasn’t an earthly stone.

“Your Halo. I spent many years on it. But, its fixed at long last.” Lucifer tossed it to his younger sister frisbee style as he began to walk closer to her. Aby had caught the item effortlessly. Suspiciously examining it before speaking. It was here that Alastor released the magic that created the stage. Allowing the room to go back to normal. 

“Why would I care about this stupid old piece of shit?” Holding it in both hands, gripping it tight. she gave it a long look over. Her face growing tense. Fighting back the desire to break it. Mainly, because she knew she didn’t have the ability. Even Lucifer couldn’t break it if he wanted to.  
“Because playtime is loooong over dear sister.” He put both his hands on her shoulders as he stood directly behind her.

If not for the height difference between them being only a couple inches, he would have loomed over her. Lucifer smiled as he noted that Aby still followed through with one of her oldest habits; adjusting her height to those around her. She could be so ridiculous about the dumbest things. It was cute. Yet, it didn’t stop him from being a big brother. 

“It’s time. To go. Home.” With a wave of his hand he created a portal that was the front door of the hotel. The barrier keeping the teleportation at a limit for the older sibling. 

Aby looked straight ahead, past the light that shined in from the doorway and into the blankness of Hell. Her heartbeat rung in her head. Leaving her feeling each thump beating into her bones. She had a sinking feeling that made her entire body feel heavy. A wave of sadness shook her, making her face pull into a sad but serious look. Alastor saw it and thought of the old china porcelain dolls. His own smile dropped into a closed one. Watching her carefully to see how she would carry on with the exchange.

“What if- what if I don’t want to…go?”  
“Beg your pardon, sweetie? I don’t think I heard you correctly.” Lucifer’s smile became a grin.  
“Kita harmon a no bess co taro.” Aby spoke the line with ease. 

Everyone exchanged looks with one another except Lucifer who didn’t feel confused in the least by the old angelic language being spoken. He also knew he was the only one who would recognize it for what it was since he never spoke it to Charlie; or Lilith. It had been too long for Aby to know much of it anymore since she had been so young, but for some reason she never forgot this one line. She never forgot how to tell her older brother, ‘I don’t want to go’.

“I want to make a deal”, she bluntly pushed. Lucifer cocked his head.  
“You have nothing to offer.” Aby spun around.  
“You don’t know that.” Lucifer brought up his hand to keep her from speaking over him. Because of this, Alastor pulled Aby back by her shoulder. Holding his mic cane with both hands. Leaning against it, he left his hands relaxing against it. Aby blushed at the sudden wall of red pinstripe fabric in front of her face. Lucifer smiled wide at the new, very unexpected, challenger. Most demon lords didn’t associate with him unless they wanted something. The Radio Demon, more times than not, kept his head low at all times. Not caring for anyone else’s crap unless it benefited him. And being the way he was, he could take whatever he wanted, when he wanted it.

“How unlike you, Alastor.” Lucifer stared at him with a playful smile. The two had a long, mutual respect for each other so Lucifer didn’t feel the need to be rude.  
“Why, Lucifer, a man can _change_. Especially, if he meets a darling young lady such as this”, he stated cheerfully. He then lifted Aby’s hand in his own, side stepping enough to give her a twirl, showing her off before standing behind her hugging her from behind. His staff holding her in place by the neck. Just barely touching her skin.  
“And what kind of ‘darling young lady’ is she exactly?” The question came out of nowhere for Aby. Time began to slow. Her stomach churned. A final breath hitched in her throat. She wasn’t ready.  
“My _lover_ of course!” He planted a kiss to her left cheek.  
“You’ve never had a lover before. Are you sure this feeling is mutual?” Lucifer’s face seemed grow agitated, nevertheless he kept his polite charm. Testing the waters. Aby could see was already preparing a strike should it amount to a threat.

Alastor looked at Aby giving her an endearing smile, fluttering his eyelashes playfully. Aby could tell he expected her to answer for herself. Aby gave a look at her brother that he knew well. Without giving much time for the silence to grow, she answered.

“Alastor is one of the most important people I’ve ever had in my life. I’d never betray him. I’d never abandon him. And I won’t let anyone hurt him no matter what I have to do. Or to whom.”

Everyone stood, mouth a gapped. Angel felt his chest flutter, Husker starred down at the floor before taking a large swing of booze. Charlie ground her teeth, tightening her grip on Vaggie. Who turned her head to rest against hers in attempt to comfort her. Alastor’s smile grew to the point it looked even more unnatural. He rewarded Aby for her confession by holding her more romantically, kissing her head repeatedly. Lucifer closed the gap between him and his sister. The two siblings looking at each other for a long, unbroken moment. Her face had been set in a stiff but distressed manner. Like a child looking up at their parent silently wanting to ask something but holding off for fear of being told no. On the other hand, Lucifer stood across from her with a tiny bare smile clung to his face. While his expression was a downed version of his usual charisma, Charlie could tell it was still holding a secret far behind it. A secret only Aby could find. Or understand. And it drove the youngest royal in the room mad.

Lucifer gave a chuckle. Alastor granted the request by taking a step back from the girl, releasing her from his hold. The blonde reached up with his hands, holding Aby on either side of her head. He brought his lips down, keeping them in place on her head as he gave a soft, slow kiss to her forehead. He pulled her in closer as he gave a somewhat effeminate hug that resulted in Aby’s face being buried in her brother’s chest. When the two pulled away, Lucifer hooked his arm with hers as he walked through the portal with her. When it shut behind them Aby spoke again.

“Does this mean we deal?”  
“Do you really love him that much?” Lucifer ignored Aby’s question, by asking his own. Aby looked up to her brother for a moment. The ground was so appealing right now.  
“You don’t know what you’re asking.”  
“Do you think he loves _you_?” Aby kept her hands folded in front of her. Not daring to look back at Lucifer.  
“That’s not possible for him”, he explained.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Alastor is asexual. He has no interest in the physicality of a relationship.”  
“Why do you tell me that as if it matters?” Lucifer brought his hand to Aby’s face. Squeezing her cheeks together between his index and his thumb. She now looked her brother in the eye, hating the fact he was still treating her like a kid.  
“I know you. You love sex. Hell, I love sex. I can’t blame you- but I just thought you should know. With how protective he can be- Do you really think you’ll ever have sex again being with Alastor? Celibacy is not something you and I believe in. No matter how much we want to be with someone. Physical attachment mends the holes in your heart outside the emotional bond. And he intends to make you sacrifice it for him and _him_ alone.”

Aby became irritated. Both because she knew her brother wasn’t wrong; but also because she thought she could be a better lover than the kind who couldn’t make it work over something as fickle and fleeting as sexual desire. Doubt did reach her as she struggled to understand how she could adjust to a partner like Alastor. Mix that in with how he was a neat freak and hated being touched and Aby was on pins and needles. Every one of her fears triggered. Her sensitivities all on high alert, looking for any sign that she might have done something wrong. How would she react when she did mess up? How would Alastor? No real problems had arose between them yet. There was no foundation that tested the relationship or it’s initial end goal. Aby mind was overrunning itself trying to find a comeback. Then to fight against it’s darker thoughts. All of Aby’s past collisions. Making her emotional over the past she had yet to forget. One that left her scarred. As well as scared. Even so, she wanted to be with him. She slapped Lucifer’s hand away from her face. Glared at him. Letting her fists clench.

“This is the first time I heard him call me anything like this. The fact that it took you asking somehow makes it less complimentary. So, tell me who’s really acting the fool here?” Aby turned so her back faced her older brother. 

She wasn’t used to speaking out to him. Ever since she could remember, he was always the one she sided with over anyone. She buried her face in her hands silently questioning her actions. On the verge of tears. If she could she would scream. Instead left to deal with the spinning her heart left as her brain fought desperately to shut it down. Like a mechanic at a fair when one of the twirling rides was having technical issues. She felt him hug her as he shushed her. No longer wanting to cry, her eyes fired before the droplets ever fell. He patted her head then left. Aby dropped her hands as she looked to the door, which was now closed. He gave her his blessing.

So why did she feel like she just lost?

*#*

Aby sat at the bar. A slow jazz instrumental playing in the background. She watched the band boy shadow demons on their instruments as they hovered up and down as they played. Finishing off her whiskey, she made a sour face at the bitter taste. Fighting the horrible taste due to her need to ‘get shit faced drunk’ being stronger than any drink. Her body was getting warmer, informing her it was working. Husker waved to the bartender to get her another drink. Sliding his glass of scotch to her. She chugged it faster than the whiskey since she hated it more. In truth she was more of a vodka girl with whiskey a close second. Though anyone could tell you schnapps and mike hards were cheaper. But either way, whiskey was easier to flavor-in her opinion, anyway- and went down smoother for her. Working two angles for getting her more under the influence. Feeling the kick of her drinks catching up with her, she flicked her wrist at the boys. Using her magic, changing their music sheets. The boys played the tune as Aby moved to sit on the bar.

“What a dog”, Aby spoke loudly.

Razzle took his cue to start playing the notes on the piano as the bar went silent. Aby pictured a tall, slim body. The way he walked, stalked and strayed. How his coat tail swished in the breeze behind adding the roundness of his backside.

“What a dog!”

Aby grabbed her glass with the tips of her fingers. Looking at it with half lidded eyes. Picturing the clack of the cane hitting against the ground. The tapping of his foot when he got into the music. The clean, soft hair that matched the soul piercing eyes. Aby held a cigarette in her left hand, which Husker lit for her with a match. She took the puff into her mouth instead of the lungs. A trick she learned from back in the 50s. 1850s that is. 

_What ever happened to those old hookah joints in Europe_?

“ _He's a tramp, but I love him. Breaks a new heart every day_.” Out in Hell, somewhere, Alastor was strolling down the street, whistling his favorite song. The onlooking demons watching his suave, charming grace. Most were hiding. Trying to get away from him with their lives in tact. Others were more interested in holding his attention. Swooning once he passed by and was at a safe enough distance that they could drool without getting killed.

“ _He's a tramp, they adore him. And I only hope he'll stay that way. He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel. He's a rounder, he's a cad. He's a tramp, but I love him. Yes, even I have got it pretty bad_.” Aby snuffed the nicotine stick against her breasts, burning the skin before flicking it away. Ultimately wasting it for the sole purpose of looking cool. No sign of any pain evident on her face during the process.

“ _You can never tell- when he'll show up. He gives you plenty of trouble I guess he's just a no 'count pup. But... I wish... that he were double_.”

The glass that Aby was using was held in front of her face. Unable to help envisioning him splitting into the tree primary colors made in the alcoholic liquid from the way the bar lights hit it. Granting her a drunken pleasure. Being able to daydream him walking towards her. In all his glory, just taking the room by storm. Aby sang with more emotion than she would be willing to if she was giving a performance. Hating her voice and her lack of skill in her life’s passions. Hating her desire. Distaining the world that called to her with such beautiful lights, sounds and some of the most surreal creatures she’s ever known. Two of said wonders were guarding her from the predatorial asshats that eyeballed her as a target due to said drunken state. Husk used his wing to censer her as her dress started slipping in certain spots that made her seem available. Angel spotting her as she swayed, inevitably coming too close to fall back for his liking. At the same time, he was both impressed and amused that she had yet to slide her words.

“ _He's a tramp, he's a rover And there's nothing more to say. If he's a tramp, he's a good one. And I wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his waaay._ ” The last of the music rang out in that classic note extended ending. The shadow boys disappeared as Aby’s control faded. Razzle flying on ahead to help Husker with the door. Angel kept his grip on Aby, despite him having a hard time keeping her upright until he could get her away from the party. Luckily, Aby didn’t make the job hard since she leaned into Angel cuddling the arm she was holding. The boys got her home with no hassle. Taking her to her bed. Once laying there she became clingy.

“I don’t want to sleep alone. Co’moooon I’ll pay you for it. Just don’t go. Stay here- pleeeeeease.” Aby was trying not to slur her words. She also tried to hold her eyes open. In both tasks she could only fail. It was here that Alastor walked into the room, shooing the others out. The two left without saying a word. Just exchanging looks before making their way past. Aby tried to reach for Angel to get an answer from him. A hand grabbed hers, her face meeting a torso with a wonderful smell of spices and wetland nature. Musk-ed over with the smell of blood. Though not overpowered.

“Alastor?” Aby couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol messing with her or if she was really making an ass of herself in front of the only man to call her lover. 

He said nothing, picking her up bridal style taking her back to the top of the bed. He laid her down, stripping her of her dress. She didn’t fight him, breathing steadily as his claws scratched her teasingly. The feel of his claws tickled her delightfully. He pulled her onto his chest which she joyfully used as a pillow. Snuggling between the soft mattress and the fantastic Radio Demon. The last thing she heard was that tube radio voice whispering into her head.

“Darling. I think you went a little _overboard_ today. Perhaps next time you’ll come to me to consult in first.”

On the other side of the hotel, Razzle scurried as he returned to Charlie’s side. She had been sitting on the balcony in her nightgown- rarity wardrobe decision- while her knees laid against her chest. Dazzle at her feet curled up on the footrest of the patio seating. Sleeping. He woke up when the other twin snuggled him before curling up together. She petted his head, greeting him. He wagged his tail, letting her realize the night out with her ‘cousin’ wasn’t too troubling. Charlie looked to the sky as she questioned her past actions. She recalled the faces her father had made to Aby earlier that day.

 _I wonder_ , she thought to herself. _If that’s what dad looks like when he actually loves someone. Or if he has any pride in them_.

*#*

Early in the morning, Charlie greet her home with her daily awakening song on the office balcony. Not in the mood to belt it out as she usually did due to a need to rush the song. Once she was done, she reached down her pocket for her phone. Unlocking the screen, beginning to go through her apps. Finally settling on the phone call icon. Searching over the contacts in her phone, Charlie found the one that read ‘Mom’. Pressing the selection, she brought the phone up to her ear. It went straight to voicemail; as it always did when calling her. 

“Hey mom. I know you’re still busy. But I just wanted to let you know that things took a weird turn yesterday. Dad showed up and apparently Aby… has a Halo? I also need some advice on how to touch a topic with her. Though I don’t think I could ask dad. Mom- I want to know.... more about... your story. You know, how the mighty Lilith rose up as the queen. Love you, bye.” 

She hung up the phone as she faced the door leading back into her office. Stopping when she was startled by her family member in the shadow. Aby stepped forward a look of shock on her face. 

_Uh- oh. Had Aby overheard?_ Charlie had no time to respond. 

“Your mother…is Lilith?”

_Shit. She heard._

Aby was filled with a deep rage that stemmed from an eternally long buildup of loathing. The feeling coming to a rapid boil. Aby stalked over to the other. Charlie didn’t need an explanation to know why this upset her. Remembering her father’s journals mentioning the two could never (knowingly) exist on the same plain. Taking the opportunity to answer a question that had lingered in her mind since Charlie first read about it.

“I don’t understand! Why do you hate my mother so much?”  
“Because your mother is a selfish, stuck up, traitorous cunt!” Aby went wide eyed at the problematic language. Aby cussed once in a while, but only did so when her creative mind lacked inspiration. Or so she claimed. That didn’t seem to be the case here as- for the first time Charlie had seen- Aby seemed genuinely intent on insulting and sullying the image that was Lilith. Aby caught the pure look of horror Charlie infused with disbelief as she went on.

“That’s right! I said it! I said the taboo word to call any woman. And she’s lucky that the worst thing I can call her without any preparation!”  
“I- don’t believe you”, Charlie stated struggling to rationalize what was happening.  
“Believe it princess! You must at least know the stories.”  
“What stories?”  
“The one on how your parents wound up down here in this god forsaken piece of wasteland turned lifestyle built with sinner’s blood.”  
“Why would that matter?! Everyone knows my mom was thrown down here because God deemed her an unfit wife for Adam.”  
“She WAS unfit- but not for the reason everyone thinks! That fucking bitch was a leech who used her beauty and power to try to do whatever she wanted! She was a greedy whore with no morals or compassion! AND SHE FUCKED ME AND LUCIFER OVER BECAUSE OF IT!”

It was at this point that Charlie started to get upset. She didn’t like to resort to violence or harsh words, but she felt Aby was getting out of line. Sensing her distress, Razzle and Dazzle both took a stance on either side of her. They growled, glowing from the increase of their magic. Ready to transform on Charlie’s signal. Instead, she waved them off. Charlie knew from the journals that Aby had a temper but would keep it at a shouting match unless threatened or cornered. In truth, even shouting had to be provoked. Never the less, once Aby was under the impression things were physical, she went straight for the kill. And it wouldn’t matter who was her opponent. Aby must have caught on because she starred down the two goat servants. Her eyes glowing a curdling, dark, sinister green as she spoke. 

“You little shits think you can step to me? My brother was the one who _made_ you. Do you honestly believe Charlie would be so much better without you, you would challenge me… just to die?”  
“Aby! Enough! Keep this between us”, Charlie warned.  
“Or what?! What can you do? Show me”, Aby glared with the mist of death in her eyes. 

It didn’t take a genius to know what was happening here. She demanded Charlie fight. Giving her the first hit. Charlie didn’t want to, but she charged at her aunt full speed anyway. Using her hand to punch at Aby, the older of the two leaned forward to dodge leaving Charlie’s arm too far back to change direction or retract to block. Aby kept her position as she used the hand closest to Charlie to intercept, bring it up under Charlie’s chin with a hard impact. Charlie fell backwards, a feeling of weightlessness running through her body as she fell, stopping when Aby grabbed her by her tux. Aby pulled Charlie back up to meet the momentum she crated when she brought her knee up, striking just under Charlie’s rib cage. Once Charlie felt the burning sensation in her torso, she became nauseous. Unable to hold it back, she spat up some liquid that had been sitting in her stomach. Aby tugged on Charlie’s hair as she eased her onto her knees. Once Charlie had began panting to catch her breath, Aby used her hold on the blonde hair to drag Charlie away from the mess before letting her fall on the ground. The demon princess had been so dazed and weak, she hadn’t been able to brace her fall in any way. Charlie was confused on what was happening. Her flame was dull, her power somehow being blocked.

“Its obvious my brother didn’t push you too hard in your training. But you already knew that didn’t you. He made sure you knew you were wasting his time. You’re just not the fighting type”, Aby circled Charlie as she egged her on. Provoking her.

Charlie spat out the blood that gathered on her tongue before going for Aby’s legs, swinging fast hoping to catch her off guard. Aby stopped the hit with one hand, yanking Charlie off the ground. Aby finished it by swing her around by the ankle and slammed her as hard as the royal could handle into the stone ground. The momentum of the force used made Aby push off the ground as Charlie was pushed further down. Charlie gasped out, the wind being painfully removed from her lungs. Charlie could feel the crack alerting her to the threat of ribs breaking. The bones stopping their unnatural bend just before the bones could gain more than a strenuous bruising. Somehow, it made it more painful for her. Aby brought the heel of her shoe to clamp down on Charlie’s throat. Lucky for the pale hostess, Aby had long feet so the space between her heel and the flat of her foot was just enough to keep from stabbing into her throat. That being said, it still hurt like hell.

“I was such a fool. I spent so much time looking at you as the daughter of my beloved brother, I completely forgot about who the fuck your mother was. It would seem I’ve been too lenient with you. Now I have no choice but to knock you down as many pegs as it takes. Then to keep you down until you learn a thing or two about respecting your elders.” Aby’s voice became more demented, distorted and wicked as she spoke. Charlie had no way of knowing if Aby even knew what reality she was in anymore.

Aby was getting more and more overworked as she didn’t think about what she said. Her only rational thought being that she needed to hurt Charlie. She needed her to submit to whatever punishment she deemed appropriate. Her eyes glowing so bright, Charlie couldn’t see the retinas of her eyes. Her teeth also began to grow sharper, the gums of Aby’s mouth bleeding as they shifted to a longer, sharper form. Forcing room for the newly required fangs. The physical change looked painful. Aby removed her foot, backing away, keeping her eyes on Charlie. 

“Fuck…you.” Charlie used what little strength she had left to pick herself off the ground. 

Once she was standing, movement became easier for her. Charlie took it as a sign to keep going. Now fired up by the will to fight for her family, Charlie repeated her move from before and charged straight on. Aby slapped her fist away, taking it with her own hand, she guided it straight into the air. Charlie saw her opening. Swinging her body, bringing her leg around to kick at Aby. Nailing her right in the side, pushing her back. Charlie inwardly cursed when her hit didn’t appear to do much damage, seeing Aby only flinched at the impact, not losing her footing even an inch. Aby followed it up by smiling at Charlie, the glow in her eyes dying out as she pated her stomach.

“Well look who’s got the speed. Doesn’t do you much good without the skill.”

Aby vanished from Charlie’s view, reappearing to the side of her, kicking her leg up to force Charlie into the air. Rapidly turning her body with the remaining momentum from the hit to make her body do a full 360. When she came back around, she aimed for Charlie’s ribcage sending her into the wall behind her. Aby spoke through gritted teeth.

“Or the experience.”

Aby then rushed to get under the younger one holding her by the chest, using her forward, pushing down hard. Her nails growing into claws, piercing the fabric all the way through Charlie’s arm.  
Charlie argues, “I may not...know everything, but that doesn’t give you the right- to take it out... on anyone else.” Aby squinted her eyes at Charlie, loosening her grip enough to allow Charlie to concentrate on speech instead of the pain.  
“Who have I been abusing exactly.” The accusation had succeeded in getting under Aby’s skin. But Charlie would only have a few seconds before it led to Aby getting even more pissed off.  
“I know- I know what you did. To Angel. What did he do to deserve that from...the likes... of you?” Aby’s face dropped as she flung Charlie across the balcony. The blonde slid across on her injured shoulder. Stopping when the goat boys caught her to keep her from hitting the pillars.  
Meanwhile, Aby took her shot at speaking, “I can’t imagine being you. How lucky can you be? To go through life with this exceptional bullshit you call common sense. Just how fucking amazing would it be if I could get to be as dense as you? No- dense isn’t good enough for your majesty. You’re just so fucking _pure_. How naïve. HOW! FUCKING! CHILDISH!” Aby unleashed a burst of energy that expanded in a radius over hell. The ground shook, the lights flickered, and a strong sour smell of sulfur filled the air. 

Aby breathed heavily as she finally took the time to look at Charlie. Really look. She was being helped up by Razzle and Dazzle, struggling to keep her strength. Blood staining her mouth, ripped clothes and bruises all over. With this sight, Aby wasn’t capable of remaining upset. Charlie’s eyes had tears. Her clothes were bloodied and torn from where her claws has been moments before. And she stared at Aby entirely heartbroken. Aby had gone too far. Instantly feeling she had said too much. Her programming kicked in as she felt the guilt decapitate her anger. Aby was conflicted. The time it took her to reflect was also the amount of time it took for Charlie to run to her room. Fighting back the last of her emotional strength, feeling she would always be a failure. Aby watched, wanting to reach for her niece. Wanting to stop her, hold her and apologize. Too stunned by her confliction to go through with it. Charlie was far out of sight when she noticed the goat boys sitting at her feet. They looked up at her sadly. The voice inside her heart started giving its two cents.

_She didn’t ask for this…_

Aby pulled at her hair, pacing the space. Chanting, “I won’t do it. I won’t fucking do it. Fuck it. It’s my time now!” 

_It wasn’t Charlie’s fault…_

“I won’t do it. I can’t. She’s a big girl. She can learn on her own! I’m only doing what I want for a change! It’s my right! I don’t have to care about anybody else!”

_Only the guilty should be punished. It wasn’t her fault…_

Aby ceased her nervous walking. Razzle and Dazzle starred looking up at her. When they didn’t follow Charlie, Aby knew it was because of something the dork did. Even after all that, they still obeyed the orders they were given. She clenched her fists, yelling at the distance. Screaming out her struggle until she could return to the only part of her that mattered. The part that knew she needed to make up with the dorky blonde and be there for her. The part that could never be free. She opened the door leading into the hotel without having to touch it. Turning on her heel, she took off at full speed towards her dorky ‘cousin’. Hating herself for being so cold but hating it more that she could never stand to hurt anyone for very long. No matter what pain they brought her; she never deliberately made anyone hurt. The fact that Aby had done nothing but speak the truth, somehow, made it all the worse.

_Damn it all!_

Hitting the ground harder as she picked up the pace. Chasing after her knowing things could only get worse from here. 

_It’s not her fault…or yours. She’ll still love you. Just love her back._

Charlie slammed the door as hard as she could without breaking it. Locking it with the key before removing it from the hole and dropping it to the floor. Sobbing softly, she buried her face in her hands. After a moment there, she ran to her bed where she flung herself eagle spread over the comforter as she closed her arms around as many of the pillows as she could grab. Bringing her arms closer to her like a plush claw machine, she hugged whatever pillows remained, crying lowly into the soft fabrics and tassels. Aby came rushing down the hall, sprinting to Charlie’s door full speed. Almost at her limit for how little breaths she could take. All while practically slamming into it as a means of stopping herself. Reaching straight for the handle. Shimmying it harshly a couple times to verify it had been locked. The adrenaline of having to get so far so fast left her body shaking as it fought to return to its normal state. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Angry with her for depriving them. Despite knowing this, Aby prioritized getting into the room to speak with Charlie above all else. Aby then knocked so hard it could have come across more like banging. 

“Go away!” Charlie yelled to the door before quickly returning her face into the pillows as she cried.  
“Charlie! Open the door. We need to talk about this”, Aby projected her voice to be audible through the door. She tried her best to make sure she didn’t come across as yelling. Whatever good that did...  
“There’s nothing to talk about!”  
“That’s where you’re wrong Charlie”, Aby continued the try the handle, knowing that Charlie couldn’t stay in the room forever. Her perky personality would never let her.

Despite this, she reached out stating, “Listen. I’m hard on you because we are so much _alike_. I keep pushing you because I know how stories like this one end. I know how you _feel_!”

“What do you know?! You’ve done nothing but sound like my father since you got here! Then I catch you- like _that_ with Angel Dust! You haven’t even told me anything about you! Or about what it’s like in the other worlds! You know what it means for me to understand them- but you say nothing! You’ve gotten to experience Hell firsthand, yet you don’t so much as bat an eye. You go on like nothing about this place bothers you. Knowing what’s happening. Knowing about my dream. You- you will _never_ understand how it feels!” Saying those words hurt Charlie more than Aby. 

Having to tell her aunt- the one person who she had been so sure would take her under her wing and guide Charlie- what a complete failure Charlie was up ‘til now had been… mortifying. She was so caught up in the emotions that rampaged in her heart, she had to fight back her horns from showing.

_Oh, noooow I can find my flame! She angrily thought._

Aby starred at the door. Letting her hands drop down to her sides, dangling there. Though she knew Charlie couldn’t see it, she couldn’t stop the expression of sadness slipping over her face. Sad because she knew Charlie was wrong. So very wrong. Aby had never meant for their relationship to become this rocky. Truth be told, Aby was thrilled when she realized that Charlie had gone through so much trouble to bring her here. Though afraid she wouldn’t be able to love Charlie the way the demon princess wanted or needed, Aby had been willing to set it aside if it meant being able to fix herself. The only other thing that could take her back to who she used to be, to that happier version, was slipping through her grasp. She took a moment to think as she concluded that there was one thing, she could do to get through to her. To let her know she was wrong- about everything. The lone thing the two girls had in common. Glancing silently at the goat boys who stayed more than a couple feet away. Looking at her with tilted heads. Silently asking what she planned to do. Aby took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for a minute or two before she started to sing. Altering some of the song to better fit her message.

“ _You’re invisible when you're sad. Clocks tick and phones still ring_.” Inside the room, Charlie gave a couple smaller sobs. She heard the first couple of lines, perking up at the musical approach. Sniffling and wiping her eyes.

“ _The world carries on like maaad. But nobody sees a thing. Whispering behind their haaaands. Lost for kind words to saaay. Nobody understands_.” Aby pressed her hand to the door, leaning into it. Shutting her eyes tight as memories started to creep up.

“ _Then everyone goes awaaaay. Grownups wanna fix things, when they can't it only fills them with shame. Soooo- they just look away. Is it being greedy to need somebody to see me? And saaay- myyyy- naaaame_.” Charlie lifted her head from the pile of pillows she had thrown herself into, brushing more tears from her face. She looked curiously to the door as she listened. Each word reaching her. Cautiously, she got up from her bed. Slowly- peeking her way to the door so not to let Aby know what she was doing.

“ _Seems when you lose yourself._ ” Aby turned to lean her back against the door. Slowing the pace of the song during this act out. Her arms wrapped around her torso. Taking the opportunity to subconsciously hug herself. Her voice breaking ever so slightly as she fought to finish.

“ _No one reaches to heeelp. Folks carry on that’s that._ ” Aby slid down the door, taking a seat on the floor, failing to notice Charlie had just happened to mirror the action on the other side. It was at this part of the bit, Aby couldn’t fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Overflowing too quickly to blink away. Settling for resting her head against the door.

“ _You’re invisible when your sad_.”

She took a shaky breath while looking up at the ceiling. Inwardly cursing herself. Asking what the fuck she expected to see. It was at this point a single tear was allowed to roll over the curve of her face and drip from under her chin. Aby heard no movement coming from the room but took the silence as a sign that Charlie had been listening. While she had her attention, Aby thought it best to tell Charlie a story about a girl who failed and never recovered.

“Once, long ago, there was a girl. She was special- though she didn’t know how. The girl was assigned to rule over a people who were different from her in every way. She was to protect them, guide them, and... if need... be; serve them.” Aby brought her knees to her chest, resting her arms on top to perch her head on as she rambled.

“But the girl was very young. And despite her power, she had no control. She scared many of her people and they would lash out in response to her. But the girl was undeterred. She had hope and believed that if she just kept leading by example and doing her best that her work would be rewarded. She told herself that even if she could help just one of her people, it would be enough. What she did was for the sake of the vision her father wanted. A dream she also believed in. One she had to. Since it was the only one she knew. That being said, the girl’s older siblings weren’t so sure she could manage. It didn’t help that the girl made a mistake. The kind of mistake that made the natural order fall apart entirely. It caused pain. It caused agony. It paved a never-ending path of hatred and bloodshed. That blood pooled into a deep sea of its own reddish hell. The girl tried fighting the tide only to be swept away in its midst. Over and over she relived it. The fighting, the screams, the crying, the pain. She fought, she cried, and she picked herself up and went on. Sometimes she would find someone who cared about her, but then they would leave. Sometimes they just died, other times they tried to kill _her_. Either way, she hurt everyone around her. Feeding off them and leaving them for nothing. It was like they were punished for loving her.”

Aby took a deep breath, allowing herself a moment to rest. Taking a moment to question if she was making any sense. She also questioned if it was a good idea to continue. Just when she was ready to quit and leave, she felt the ring from a bell emerge. Something inside her pulled the final part of the story from her.

“Eventually, she became a venturing tale of failure. She shamed herself. She became forgotten. She failed her people. And at the end of it all she was another lost soul fighting in the world to get through each day. Soon she stopped believing altogether. Despite the torture, despite the loneliness, and despite the stench of death- that was the hardest thing for her. She lost everything she ever loved. Everything that made her who she was. The end. The moral of the story is that you can go into the world with a dream and a smile thinking you can walk away with a constellation prize, but the truth is: you will be lucky to just walk away with your values. At least down here in Hell its easier. No one feels the need to pretend anymore. They figure this is all there is, and it can’t get worse, so they no longer try to be anything more than what they’ve been convinced they are. That’s why I say to you: Our actions have consequences. That’s also why I tell you to quit now. Take the life you’ve built with the friends you’ve made and just live with your happiness.”

Finishing her lecture, Aby waited to hear a response. She didn’t know if Charlie had managed to cry herself to sleep but Aby had the feeling that she was participating. Meanwhile, Charlie sat on the other side in the same pose as Aby. She looked at the ground of her room. The last few sentences had held a lot of weight for her. If she succeeded, it would all be worth it. But if she failed- she wouldn’t be able to face her friends for how much she would have hurt them. She wondered how alone she would be after the ordeal. She thought there hadn’t been much of a social life before, but this would be a-whole-nother level. Charlie curled in on herself as the anxiety and doubt flooded in. Aby left the familiar feeling wash through her head. At least, she knew the dork had an attention span. Aby sighed heavily. She reached up over her head as she knocked a playful tune on the door. It managed to pull the dork out of her thoughts. Charlie blinked away the negativity. Looking towards the door from where she sat.

“Charlie?”

Aby waited for a split second, not expecting an answer as she decided to sing another song, she thought might conclude the moment just fine no matter what Charlie’s response was. Part of Aby expected it to end the same way it had the first time she heard it. Again, changing the lyrics just enough to match her own emotional conveyance.

“ _Please, I know you're in there. People are asking how you've been_.” Charlie froze. Instinctively grabbing a hold of the key.

“ _They say, ‘have courage’ like it’s easy to. I'm right out here for you. Just- let me innnn. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna dooooo? Do… you wanna be…a family_?”

Charlie went wide eyed at the question she had been asked. Her heart pounded as the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks. With no warning, Charlie spun around fast unlocking the door and swinging it open. Aby fell back into the room, just barely, avoiding hitting her head on the wooden floor. Aby gave a surprised stare up at Charlie from the floor. Charlie cracked first. Failing to muffle the laughter. Aby did the same. At the same time, rolling over to sit on her hip, tucking her legs under her. Their laughter only lasted for a few seconds as Charlie took point from the last few notes Aby had sung.

“ _Yes, I doooo_ ”, she held the final note, bringing her lips up into a comforting smile.

The girls gave a cheery smile to one another before leaning into each other. Wrapping their arms around the other’s back, they held onto each other tightly. Charlie snuggled into the space between the bone of Aby’s shoulder and her neck. Charlie made a mental note on how warm it felt. Aby squeezed Charlie to where it wasn’t too tight but not too soft in the wrong areas. The thing that stuck out to Charlie next, was what filled her nostrils. Charlie could make out the same sweet peach smell she knew from when she was a kid. Somewhere far below it, was another scent she didn’t recognize. This struck a curiosity with the princess.

“C-can I ask you something?” Charlie asked, feeling bad for ruining the moment.  
“Hm?” Aby didn’t move as she gave the dork her full attention.  
“What- happened…to the girl?”

Aby pulled away to look Charlie in the eye. Her face appeared more uncertain. Charlie questioned the idea of asking, but she had to be sure the story she heard wasn’t made up. She also wanted to know if Aby would explain more about her life, liking the idea that she could live an experience like this on her own. Aby gave a reassuring smile to the younger one. Shrugging in a teasingly way, rolling her eyes cutely. 

“Just when she was used to her new life, a dorky brat called on her and wanted to make a deal.” Aby gave Charlie a small kiss on the head before giving her another tight hug. Charlie returned it in kind with a closed mouth girlish squeal.

From around the corner, Vaggie stood in the shadows. Her face was stern. Menacing even. She glared at Aby as she squeezed her spear. Silently watching the scene. Part of her wished Aby was just like everyone else so she could take her on. But, seeing the look on Charlie’s face only made the desire sink. Leaving her stomach twisted. Instead, all she could do was watch with the feelings bottling up inside her.

Further down the hall, Angel Dust laid on his bed, his beloved pet pig Fat nuggets sleeping soundly on his chest floof. He was happy when Aby had been willing to help him sneak him in when he started going around the studio less and less. And right now, he was feeling sleepy. Wanting to rest to gain back some energy. Then he got it. A text on his phone. He read it before putting Fat Nuggets on the bed, letting him sleep. He grabbed his gun, fixed himself up and left the hotel.

 _I’m sorry, doll_. Angel kept repeating it to himself. _I still feel obligated to the boss. For now…_

*#*

Angel wiped his mouth, cleaning to blood as he laid against the steps of his boss’s office sitting space. The situation hadn’t been much different from the last time Angel had come. This time Valentino got to work on his favorite star much more quickly. Forcing his legs open wider to make room for him. Taking the liberty, he clawed at the pink arachnid’s inner thighs. His oversized teeth piercing into his shoulder. Angel was naked with the exception of his boots. He knew those would come off as soon as Valentino noticed them. Giving a small sigh.

 _He’s pent up_ , Angel noted. 

“You’re gonna pay double for how it went down last time, Angie baby. I’m gonna fuck you harder than I ever have. Prepare yourself.” He was talking more to himself than to Angel. Displaying his dominance for his own kink. 

Angel was starting to regret coming back here. Even more so since he didn’t tell Aby. 

_Why am I thinking about her right now_? He cursed. Over and over, he cursed his decision. 

Valentino offered Angel one of his kisses. Angel was about to drink from his boss’s wet mouth when the image of Aby crying over him came back into his mind. He remembered how worried she had been. How she had stopped everything to come get him. The first thing he thought about after, was her humming as she would hug him. All the things she would say. The stupid little things she constantly repeated every chance she could.

“‘ _Friends don’t let friends do mean things…alone.” He heard her voice say in that way that let him know she was ready to go anywhere he wanted.  
“I don’t want you to have a bad day. Friends don’t let friends have bad days_’.” All those times she would wave him off when he left to go somewhere, hurt that he didn’t want her tagging along.  
“ _I’m here if you need me. Just call. I don’t care what’s happening- you need me, you call_ ”, she would scold every time he came back from doing Cherri a solid with controlling her turf. Dressing his wounds and cleaning the scrapes and cuts with the most burning anti-bacterial she could use. Say what you want, it made him laugh every time.  
“Ow”, he would say, “That’s not very nice of you.”  
“ _Friends don’t let friends get away with stupid shit_.” She starred deadpan, daggers in her eyes. Silently wishing for him to make it easier to smack him.

Angel lost his composure. In that moment, turning his head to keep Valentino from giving him the liquid. He closed his eyes tight, even when Valentino started losing his patience with him. Vox even grabbed him, holding him down as the two lords tag-teamed him. Wrestling with the stubborn spider demon who started to fight back. Val was more than shocked. He was pissed. Angel has refused before, but never like this.

“Never seen this much fire in you, Angie baby. Keep it up. I like _breaking_ you.” It was the last thing Valentino said before another repeat of last time took place. 

This time, Angel was able to identify the shinny objects as chains. Thick, large, solid metal chains glowing green before cooling into a glossy silver. Angel looked back to see Aby standing with her hands on her hips. She looked straight at him with a displeased, unamused look. The kind you gave a kid after telling them they were gonna get hurt before they ultimately fell and scraped their knee then came to you crying. Angel felt himself retract in. Clearly more petrified of Aby than Val in this moment.

 _Now I know how Simba felt,_ he thought hopelessly.

“Seriously?”

It was all she said. It was all she had to say. Angel made a grab for his clothes, shuffling around the room to get back behind Aby. He could have fought the way he was, but he had the nagging assumption she wanted to go this one solo. Especially when she shouted, "You don't learn, do you?" The room echoed from how loudly she had asked the rhetorical question.

Aby gave a mean stare at the bosses who were currently being held down at her mercy. Valentino muffling through the metal that clamped to his mouth. Cursing and vowing vengeance- no doubt- to the duo of outcasts standing at the door. Aby snapped her fingers releasing them. The two reacted in their own ways. Vox stepped back watching her and questioning the decision. Val had stood breathing hard, wanting to riot but instead remained in place. Aby let him speak. Moving the chains so that it was all he could do.

"Who the fuck are you?" If Val was in a bad mood before, this side of him was one Angel had yet to see. He had never seen anyone look so disturbed while bleeding from the mouth. Though it seemed Aby was in no mood herself. Humoring him with a reply. "Who the fuck are _you_ ", she repeated back. "I asked you first", he challenged. "I don't give a flying fuck. Ladies First!" She paused for a minute. "Unless you got lady bits under that dress robe. Hard to tell. You look like one big pussy to me."

You know how they say there’s a first time for everything. Taking that to heart, today must have been a day for first times. Because at that insult, Val said nothing. His face told Angel he had grown angrier, but the position of his body told him he wasn't going to try anything. Angel felt his fists go numb. Not realizing he had been clenching them so hard. Not realizing just how far things could have gone this go around. _And it's all my fault_ , he thought. Over and over.

“Let’s go troublemaker”, Aby turned to take Angel by the arm as she ushered him towards the door. Releasing her magic on the other two while her back was turned. “I’m not wasting another fast exit on your ass”, she explained to him. Val seemed to recover fast. Pulling out one of his handguns, taking his aim and shooting at the girl. Angel saw it first. His primary instinct was trying to warn her. Only to arrive too late. What happened next, was thought to be impossible by everyone who saw it. The bullet slowed, stopping just shy of a couple inches from her back. Aby looked at the pimp boss, angered by the ungrateful display to her kindness of leaving him.

“That tears it. I have a bone to settle with you anyway.” More chains popped up from the ground, covered in spikes and dripping poison as they webbed around Val. Angel knew exactly what kind of move she was going for. He knew because it was the same move he had seen used by Lucifer.  
“No! Wait”, Angel grabbed Aby by the boobs with all his hands at once. She ceased he attack as her focus had to shift to making a grab for his hands to pry them from her. Startled by the gesture. She starred him down ready to slap him. His hands being up in a surrendering motion was his only saving grace.  
“Leave him. He’s a fucker. But- he’s my boss”, Angel didn’t know why he was saving this jackoff but here he was. Aby looked him in the eyes for a moment.

 _Come on. Come on._ He kept thinking it.

“Fine. But in exchange, YOU don’t come back here…ever. And YOU- don’t come looking for him. Cuz I’ll get to you loooong before you get to him.” The last line was addressed to Val as she grabbed Angel by the arm again. This time a little more roughly than she intended. Angel smirked. Here, he could really start to see the resemblance between Aby and Lucifer. The impression he had left on her. How Molly had been the same way when they were kids.

 _She really is cute_. 

Val wasn’t given the option to respond before Aby retracted her chains, cutting up the furniture as a show of power. The unlikely duo started making their way out, Aby securing her hold on the slutty pink man child before pulling her hand away entirely once they made it just past the large door. Angel looked at her questioningly. Her face was bright pink. Expressing guilt dosed with embarrassment. Angel had rarely seen her use that face, even after their latest session.

“How much to hold you, A.D.,” she asked. Her blush ever growing.

Angel’s stare turned wide. His lips curled, trying to stop any noise from escaping. He knew she was being serious. But, to get that worked up over their petty exchanges after what she was just about to do to two of the most powerful demon lords; at the same time! He couldn’t stop the laugh the busted out from his core. Needing to hold his sides, due to feeling it start to hurt to carry on with the action. It didn’t help that her face, magically, was able to turn an even darker shade of red. At that point, she looked like an old white lady who needed to clutch her pearls from the level of offense she took.

He brought his two left arms around her. Responding, “Are you kidding? Doll, you got the official punch card for my services at this point. And now you get a free one! Besides-.” He scratched the back of his head nervously trying to look cool.

“Friends don’t let friends pay.”

Aby reached around to hold Angel’s waist, leaning hard into the floof of chest. Angel looked down the see her smile against him. Her lashes combed through the small strands of hair, while her face was tickled by the thick locks that brushed over her cheek. Adding to the natural glow of her neutral skin tone. 

_She looks like she could be dreaming_.

It sucked that such a nice moment was ruined by the deep, controlling voice from behind.

“Who the fuck do you think you are!?” Vox now stood next to his companion Valentino as he demanded Aby’s full attention. The TV demon was holding the door open with cable wires. Allowing his partner to speak. Val was holding the arm he had used to shoot at her. Angel noticed the blood dripping through his finger, over his hand, and onto the floor. Aby turned her head just enough to see the two demon lords out the corner of her eye. If looks could kill, she had more than enough of “the look”. 

“I’m the only Angel that ever mattered enough for God, himself, to _fear_. The only fucking one to get dropped from the story. In the hopes that someday no one would remember her wrath. I’m the true fallen one. I. Am. Labyrinth.”


	4. You'll Never know If you Don't know Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble kicks up when Angel's Mob family thought Aby was their new favorite cash cow. But cash or not, cows typically get slaughtered. Can Angel keep his friend safe? Or repay the debt he's racked up in the trade? How can thing go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it this long. Hope You can enjoy the story.

The hotel was quiet. Vaggie and Charlie were out trying to advertise. Nifty had been called for a book club meeting, motivated by the fact they were to be in a large restaurant. This meaning she would see men. Husker was passed out in his room for his afternoon nap and Alastor was… Alastor. In this case, doing so with Aby- who had taken to doing whatever he wanted at the drop of a hat ever since Lucifer came to the hotel. Angel had been sitting in the lobby waiting for the notification on his phone. Checking the screen for what must have been the 200th time in twenty minutes.

 _30 minutes late_. He started to bounce his leg on the footrest of the stool.

Just when he was getting ready to call, he heard a loud knock at the door. Angel looked at it before rushing over to answer it. Upon opening it, he was greeted with a large round ball of pink fur. The red daylight of Hell making her outline all the softer as Angel clicked his tongue. Dropping his shoulders in relief. A touch of sarcasm mixed in for old times sake. He tried to relax completely but seemed to have no luck. 

“I told you to text when you were outside”, he whined.  
“I know, I know. But my phone died”, Molly stepped inside giving her twin brother an apologetic face, using her girlish smile to increase its power, holding her brother’s pet in her lower set of arms. Angel rolled his eyes halfheartedly. Even as kids, he gave in to her. Always.  
“Guess I have no choice but to forgive you”, he jested. Dramatically moving his head before he stuck his tongue out at her.

Molly increased the size of her smile. To Angel it was an means to say, ‘Yes you do’. Molly stood just over half a foot under her brother. She was a spider demon with pink fur and heart patterns that almost matched his to a T. Her outfit was a long black and pin white striped women’s suit jacket with a reddish pink inner lining. Although it had been made with two sets of shoulder pads for both sets of her arms, only the top set had sleeves. The bottom set was covered with a matching pair of horizontal stripped pink and yellow gloves. A short dark pink skirt shaped her waist. Her boots had a cute horizontal striped pattern of the same color scheme as her gloves, stopping at about her midthigh. Her hair parted in the center, falling down a couple inches below her butt. Angel soaked in the image of his sister looking her very best and happy.

 _If the rehabilitation thing proves true- Will she come with me?_ He pondered, taking his pig from her. 

Angel enjoyed receiving visits from Molly. She always knew how to put him in a good mood. He began to wonder what his life would have been like if they hadn’t been born a pair.

Angel also recalled days spent back at home in the human world, with astrology books in their laps as they sat below father’s fish tank wall. All the exotic but predatory creatures swimming freely in the whitish-blue hue of light. Usually changing the reading material based on what they wanted to know. Having enjoyed the small bits of research here and there about Twins. Eventually he ran into the dumb memories of trying to make up a language, or speak through their minds. I’m on occasion, they had tried the shared harm theory. Angel ended up with a long scar on his left wrist. One he was easily able to hide with sleeves or gloves. Molly had felt bad about it but kept quiet so not even The oldest sibling found out.

 _Huh, speaking of ‘Niss_ , he thought to himself.

His mind was on the verge of wondering again when he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. Not sure if he really wanted the rehab thing to be true or not. For one reason or another. Figuring he’d get there eventually in the end.

“Thanks for watching him for a couple days”, he told her, bringing Fat Nuggets close to his face blowing kisses at him.  
“No problem. He did really well, according to the vet.” Angel was relieved at the news. Fat Nuggets had been scheduled for a checkup appointment while Angel had been under house arrest via la Aby. However, Aby was also the one who had the idea that Angel get someone else to take him. Looking back on the exact words she used during the conversation.

“Just because you’re being punished, doesn’t mean the pig has to suffer. I’d take him but- well…you know.” 

Angel shook his head lightly. Snapping out his thoughts. Mentally slapping himself for getting so easily distracted recently. The peace and quiet was nice but he knew all too well it wouldn’t last for long. So letting his guard down in the times of rejuvenation was as far from a good idea as it got. Thinking back to the only useful shit his pops would spout about a dead man’s request.

“I’ll make it up to you. But you have to go- _now_.” He used his upper set of hands to push his sister towards the door while his lower ones hugged his beloved pig. Fat Nuggets oinked softly at the pressure that had been applied to his body.  
“Oh! Okay, okay. You don’t have to be so rough. Angel!”  
“Sorry, sorry. Just move fast. Quick before-.” Angel had opened the door, cutting his sentence short when he caught sight of what was outside the door.

Alastor and Aby were on the welcome mat laughing together as they were interrupted by the door opening for them. Angel made an embarrassed stink face. The age gap couple looked confused at the siblings. Angel returned the favor to make it seem as though they hadn’t just found him trying to sneak her out. Aby, to neither man’s surprise, broke the silence first.

“Aww! Wiggles! You’re back.” She pet and kissed the little pink pig before beaming her best smile at Molly. At the same time, Molly had given an amused giggle to Angel or the strange nickname. Angel just shook his head while he rolled his eyes behind closed lids.  
“Hi. I’m Aby. I love your hair. It’s so healthy and long.”  
Molly nervously patted her hair, “Oh. Thank you. I like the way yours curls though. Mine is so thick I can’t really try too many styles.”  
“Can I touch it?”  
“Sure, by all means. Mind if I touch yours?”  
“Not at all!”

The two girls stood side by side as they combed their fingers through the other’s locks. Examining texture, color, and oil content. Angel and Alastor glanced at the each other, letting the girls’ bond as they kept their distance from the topic. Alastor even going as far as to take a couple steps back once inside the front door. 

“Wow. It’s so soft.” Molly acknowledged.  
“Yeah but yours is so shiny. Mine always looks dead.”  
“Not at all. It’s just so dark. It’s not meant to absorb light the same way.”  
“Don’t remind me”, Aby stated playfully.

Angel had been so caught up watching his sister and Aby go through the bizarre ritual, he almost hadn’t noticed Alastor hungrily eyeballing Fat Nuggets. When he did catch him, he noticed it out the corner of his eyes. Given away by the red glowing of the radio demon’s one eyes. Angel quickly snatched Fat Nuggets away as he gave the verbal command, “Hey back the fuck up Alastor.”

Alastor perked up at the aggressive forwardness Angel had shown him. Cocking his head to the side, his smile curling in the mischievous way the Aby knew it meant he thought he was being challenged. Or, at the very least, his status as an alpha was. It was an opportunity Aby couldn’t allow to fly since it would be too perfect an excuse for the ex-broadcast host; who hated the hotel’s number one prostitute/ porn star/ troublemaker. Either way, she jumped in to save the pig from Alastor by letting him know there was fresh meat in the cellar preserved in salt. Alastor forgot about the rude mistake of Angel’s and instead went back and forth with Aby about proper meat storage in Hell. Aby was very convincing at playing dumb. Angel was fully aware of that. However, the fallen didn’t consider it lying. Just the opportunity to hear a story from a different perspective and with different facts. Fueling her loathing of any type of unsupported gossip. All the while, Aby’s “adjusted” morals included refusing to tell her lover that it was for a certain recipe she wanted to try. As well as the fact the “meat” she was referring to was actually fish. Mostly because it would suit her purposes better as well as keep her from ruining her reputation with Angel. The slutty spider adored fish- who know? Alastor didn’t take much of a push before he ran in a full sprint to save the meat. Leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. While the coast was clear, Angel put Fat Nuggets down so he could hide from the cannibal who would eat him first chance he got. Though he didn’t know it, Aby had sent one of the shadow boys to look after the pig for good measure.

The thing you had to know about shadow boys was pretty cut and dry. Small but cute creatures that Aby and Alastor were both capable of summoning. They bared no grudges, held no opinions, and followed instructions. That being said, they were also capable of independent thought. Allowing them to make last minute decisions for the sake of their assignments. If one had to describe it in the nitty gritty way it would be as: perfect shadow puppets. Only their origin was unknown. Even Aby had not bared the burden of figuring out what they were past that title. The only thing you wouldn’t know otherwise is that Aby had no recollection of ever learning the spell to call on them. It was one of those things, ya know. Her mind knew it, even if her memory didn’t. A skill left unforgotten.

On the other hand, Aby had sent one mainly as a result of her own personal paranoia. Some days, she felt she was being watched. Yet when she turned around all she could see was colors and shadows. Years of training along with researching behavioral psychological patterns for fun, and a deep love of horror movies, told her to go with her gut. Nowadays, she was rarely wrong.

In that moment, the new silence gave Aby and Molly time to continue talking for a bit. Angel was both surprised and happy to see them hit it off right away. The girls chatted about some hot spots for music in Hell. Which just happened to be made up of a similar list of places the girls would go for fun. The girls then exchanged contact info as Molly asked Aby out for a spa day someday. Aby insisted that they go shopping, even offering Molly a custom-made outfit. This was how Angel found out that at one point in her life- Aby had apprenticed as a seamstress. She claimed to adore Angel’s body figure but never dared to make him anything for fear that he wouldn’t like it. Or worse, wear it in a way she didn’t originally design. Molly giggled as she agreed. Also throwing in that her brother had no tact or modesty that could be used as a model. That was when Aby talked about Angel’s bad habit about not tolerating anyone he didn’t like and needlessly picking fights just for the thrill of it. Never the less, both agreed they wanted nothing more than to dress Angel up like a long doll and pose him for a grand photoshoot. It was here, Angel noticed the conversation between the girls was starting to snowball. Geeking out over all the ways they would love to see him. Angel was starting to feel that he had become invisible to the passionate ladies. So much that he couldn’t throw back how Aby had a similar bad habit to the one, she herself, had mentioned.

However, this did not upset him. Just the opposite in fact. Moments like these were rare in his life. Moments were no one was laughing at his expense, but no one was afraid to poke fun at the little, stupid things he did that made him who he was. There was no mocking tone that was cruel. No undignified slurs thrown in the room for him to hear. Ones that, go without saying, he would end up having to try to ignore. And no harsh statements that made him self conscious about what he had become. These two girls loved him as he was. It showed. They just wanted him to learn how to behave. To do better. That was normal for the people who loved you. And it made him happy as well as uncomfortable.

Angel had managed to get lost in his own little world. Shifting his weight subconsciously. Taking the sight of the two in his memory. Regardless of what was going on in his head, Molly gave tight hugs goodbye to both her new friend and her twin before taking her leave. Angel waited for Molly to get in a car she flagged down before holding a private conversation with his ‘client’. Telling Aby not to let anyone know about his family stopping by. 

“Of course, I won’t tell. As long as you keep what has gone on between us quiet, I have no reason to tell”, Aby clarified. Knowing the statement came off as blackmail.  
“Wait. I thought you explained all that to Charlie”, Angel gave Aby a somewhat judgmental look as he side-looked her.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?! Like Hell! How do you even have a conversation like that? Oh, hey I know you caught me sticking a vibrating dildo up his ass ramming that prostate like Alastor attacks his next meal, but I promise- it wasn’t as bad as you saw. Even if he was drugged by his boss- who he keeps running the fuck back to- and made me out to be-.” Aby had talked too fast for Angel to fully comprehend what just happened, but when Aby called it quits- cutting herself off where she had-… Angel felt that.

“Yeah- no. You’re right. Forget I brought it up.” He let the feeling of disconcertion peek its head out before letting her know something.  
“You know I still want to do it that way again right?”  
“No drugs!” Aby wacked him on the head with her wallet. Multiple times. Her playful slapstick humor back from the depts of her- whatever that was.

Angel clicked his tongue in irritation as a response. Bringing Aby to smile at the pouty behavior of the porn star. Once back inside, Angel noticed Aby had seemed suddenly hyper. Not sure if he could blame her. She had been coped up in the hotel unless Alastor went out with her on a date. Angel realized he had no clue what Aby did for fun. Since he had known her, she had done everything someone else wanted. Sure, she talked about going to dance clubs, or listening to music. But, all of it had been done in moderation or invitation. When she did have a moment to herself, Aby spent most of her time in her room. (The only exception was the table for meals or at Husk’s bar. Where they would drink. Talking about whatever cane to mind. A favorite pass time for Husk. Angel could tell.) Leaving Angel curious as to wonder what she did in there. Looking back to the exchange with Molly, he found there was always something to learn about the girl. Things she wasn’t going out of her way to hide. Things no one thought to ask. Angel felt a bit bad at the thought that he hadn’t been a very good friend.

The first example being the multiple visits to Val’s place. How she had lost her temper with his boss rather than with him. What frightened him, was how she didn’t even take the time to truly lecture him. No screaming. No shouting. Just...nothing. Had the situation been different, and she had lost that fight, Val would have ripped Angel a new one. Angel squeezes his hands over his wrists. Trying to shake the memories of all the times he was too weak to fight Val off.

Then, there was her efforts at the start of their relationship. Aby had gone all the way to learn as much about him as she could. Even going so far as to track him down when he did dumb shit. But, here he was. Stuck in a place where he couldn’t even be bothered to learn her favorite color. Or her favorite song. Hell, he’d even listen to her ramble about Alastor and how ‘great’ he was if he knew she wanted to. Yet, he didn’t try. Why?

“What’s on your mind?”

Angel looked up to see Aby looking back at him as he stayed near the front door. Both sets of his arms were behind his back which, for Aby, was the indicator that he was stuck on a thought. Angel shook himself back to some sense of normalcy. Cursing himself once more for a short time. Approaching Aby, he reached for her hands. She placed them in his own. Humoring him since she figured it was important to him. It was rare for him to initiate physical contact. Non-sexual, anyway. Giving them a reassuring squeeze for good measure. Another stupid, little thing that pink arachnid appreciated. Angel then smiled wide and bright as he lied.

“Not a damn thing. I was just thinking: Let’s go somewhere fun. My treat.”

Aby smiled sweetly. Tilting her head so her chin went up towards Angel’s face. Trying to go for a popular girl skit, where she pretended to be convinced. The reality was, all he had to do was mention it. She would go anywhere if you asked nicely enough.

But, that didn’t stop Angel from seeing something deep in her eyes. Way in the back. The spot he guessed that gave birth to that old saying. _‘The eyes are the gateway to the soul’._ Because it was there that he saw it. That instinct of hers. The one that told her not to forget how he had been acting. She wouldn’t bring it up again. However, watching and waiting we’re two things Aby was deadly patient at. Angel squeezes her hands in his playfully.

 _She’ll forgive me if its entertaining enough_ , he told himself. Knowing Aby hated being lied to. _She forgive me. She has to._

*#*

Angel took Aby by the hand as he led her through the club entrance. The music was slow with a heavy bass but catchy. She witnessed the girls dancing on the poles around the club. Others had been seated around some male clients working them for their bills. Aby looked around excitedly as she took in the scene. She always pictured what one of the clubs Angel danced at would be like but didn’t fully know what to expect. Aby had wanted to go to an exotic club in Hell. Not knowing if it would be crossing a line, she avoided asking Angel. Partly because she was still learning the layout of Hell and thought all the good places would be on Val’s turf. Another reason was because she had filled so much of Angel’s calendar as a client, she began to question just how close they had become as friends. Sooner or later, Angel would want to experience a man’s touch. No amount of money would ever deplete that. She just feared for his safety. More than anything else, she wanted to make him understand that before he did anything. Aby was watching the lights shift when she sat at the table Angel led her to. It was on the far end of the room, facing the door. Aby could tell it was a more secluded space. 

“Feel free to touch me as much as you want. It’ll make it better for me.” Angel removed his coat. 

Aby watched Angel re-lace his high heeled boots. Aby had noticed he was wearing a higher heel than usual on the way, but said nothing. Now it made sense. Angel made his way onto the table, reaching for the pole. Aby could see even more of his body in the outfit he sported. A transparent deep pink lingerie dress with matching thong. It cupped his chest fur in a way that almost perfectly lined up with his heart pattern. Angel prepped as the next song begun shortly after he took his position. It was faster than the previous but also had a sick drum introduction. Aby listened closely trying to make out the genre. Keeping her eyes on Angel as he rocked and spun his body to the beat. 

_He really is talented_ , she admitted to herself. Filled with jealousy, she admired his grace.

The limbs on the spider demon bended and folded in such impressive ways. Aby couldn’t tell from the distance if it had been a static pole or not. If it was than Aby wanted to know how Angel was doing routine without getting metal burn. She was impressed when she saw him flip himself upside down next. His legs going in every direction as the rest of him hardly moved. Held in place with his grip on the pole. It was done so slow and gracefully. There just was no other word for it. Not for Aby. Even more amazed at how it truly did look like an art. Aby had learned to dance on a pole when it first came out in the states. Her travels had shown her different variations of the acrobatic technique used but it was ultimately the rare sexually enticing form that drew her in. Angel’s display didn’t help the matter as he made it look so easy. By the end of the song, Angel made his way to the edge of the table.

Seating himself in Aby’s lap as he continued to dance up until the next song. With the change in rhythm came a change in mood. This one was more fit for a make-out session. Strongly backed by a guitar being the lead instrument. This is most likely why Angel was rubbing himself against Aby at every layer he could. Bending and moaning as he seemed to enjoy the face she was making as she watched him. A bright blush over her face, leaving her entire body stiff. And though she did make eye contact once in a while, she ultimately refused to look at him for too long.

It was here, on the other side of the room, a demon watched from the shadows. Staring at how Angel was giving Aby a very contact dependent lap dance. It wasn’t long into his dance, he started getting frisky. The demon hissed loudly when Angel’s mouth came to suck on Aby’s neck. Licking and pecking a spot that made her clutch onto the chair. She crossed her legs when Angel started to push his pelvis down, no doubt rubbing his hard on against her thigh. Angel brought his head back- his face revealing he was shamelessly turned on- as he told her to bring her thigh up again. At least, that’s what the demon could decipher- by reading his lips.

He read hers next- to see her response. Said response, being her telling him to “calm down”. She began to push Angel off her, the blush on her face betraying her. Angel got off but kept asking what her problem was, shaking his ass up in the air, leaning into her. Aby said something about not wanting to betray Alastor’s claim that she belongs to him. This seemed to make Angel baffled. The rest of the exchange couldn’t be made out as the two finished their exchange. It did, however, seem to be a civilized conversation. Like it was no different than asking someone to get a coffee. The girl got up from the chair, the pink demon rubbing her arms with his hands reassuringly. The last thing the demon saw was Angel getting a roll of cash and a string of condoms from the girl before they gave a parting kiss. Angel called out to Aby to be careful. She took off as fast as she could, in rapid, long strides. Angel stayed where he was. The concern evident on his face. Without warning he called to her again. Shouting over the music that he would be home soon. The same lingering demon watched as Angel put his coat back on before heading to the bar. Taking his seat, he flagged for his usual in the joint. The demon then shifted his focus to Aby as she waved some of the girls’ goodbye with a cheery smile. Once she was out the door, he got up to exit to establishment.

*#*

Aby walked down the deserted sidewalk as she snuggled herself in her coat. She hummed a series of some songs she had stuck in her head as he went. Aby kept a close eye on her surroundings, mainly out of habit from the human world. Making sure to look back behind her often then side to side. Stopping to the listen when she pressed a dim lighted area. Satisfied at being the only one out at this time of night; while also still being surprised. She figured it had something to do with the recent extermination mixed with the cold weather. Aby was intrigued at how Hell could be so similar to the human world in the smallest ways. Aby took another glance behind her noticing a fog rolling in.

 _I should pick up the pace and get back sooner_ , she thought. Not wanting to chance an unpleasant demon encounter. The feeling of eyes on her making her suspicious.

Just when she thought she was gonna start getting lucky, Aby felt the presence of someone following her. It was faint, but it was moving in fast. She looked around behind her and at the sides. Taking a peak at the view up to the roof of the nearest buildings. Changing her approach in looking for good measure. Mostly in hopes that whoever was watching would catch on that she knew they were there. Pressure meant less time to plan, a higher chance of fighting back enough to get away, and a mistake on the attackers part. And messy attacks made it easy to get some form of identification. So many plans went through Aby’s mind. Anticipating all directions of attack. With weapons or traps of all forms. It was Hell- she didn’t put nothing past anyone. Though it had began to seem all in vein. Because when she had made it to the next block, she only found no one there. Her nerves forced her to stop and stare at the direction she had just come from.

_Did I imagine it?_

Aby felt as though she were on the verge of losing her mind. There was such a thing as too paranoid. Instincts or not; Aby never handled past damage. She just waited for the next wave. Waited for the next job. The next war. The next anything, that would put her back in the grip of horrid things humanity had made. And over the years it’s all she ever cane to know. So of course she never thought about healing. To her- that was never an option. Only a consequence. One that made her better since she could do things no one else wanted to. Being useful was more important than being sane...right?

She turned back in the direction of the hotel. Meeting the gleamy, round end of a gun barrel in her face. At the end, with the trigger brushed softly by a slim finger, stood a black furred demon with a 40s stylish Italian gentlemen’s hat. A bright yellow ribbon sewn to it. Peeking under the rim, were two, large, pinkish-red eyes with three, smaller, matching ones around each of them. He had an oversized yellow bowtie that spiked out like the fins of an angel fish coming down to a black suit jacket with multiple arms on each side. Traveling further downward was a pair of matching yellow pants. Aby noted each detail of his body shape. The eyes had been the first clue, the arms the second, but coming to his legs and seeing how they bent awkwardly at the knees before returning in the same direction was all she needed.

 _A spider demon. Just like A.D._ Aby would have thought it strange how she ran into so many of this type of demon in the span of a day. If not for how many of any and every “species“ she saw. Hell didn’t seem to have much variety in terms of body types, but it didn’t seem to have enough to make an ethnicity chart either. Which meant there was no official classification for any definition of race amongst demons.

Aby was distracted rather quickly given the situation. And unfortunately for her, it had began to show on her face. Something her current threat was neither surprised by or offended of. Instead, he took the gentle approach. Testing the waters, he spoke confidently.

“Evening, bird.” 

The man spoke, making her lose her train of thought. It had been a while since anyone called her the slang word ‘bird’. His voice had a heavier accent than Angel’s and was deeper. He also seemed to speak with more pressure on one side of his mouth. It looked weird to see as the less constrained cheek moved more than the other. This was often a sign found in heavy cigar smokers and tobacco chewers. This closer examination was also the reason Aby measured the demon at about 5 foot, 4 and a half inches. Aby felt bothered by the height difference since she was standing at 5 foot 8 inches. 11 inches if you counted her high-heel induced added height. Which she did. Despite knowing it was funny to think about such things since that was only her more human appropriate size. Especially since she did nothing to try to be closer to her brother’s status. Height could make a difference.

The demon spoke quicker this time. Keeping her from trailing off again by getting to the point. Telling Aby in a friendly but threatening way, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce myself, names’ Arakniss. Now…”, he cocked the pistol in his hand, “…I’m going to kindly request your accompaniment.”

 _That’s about as nice a while as he’s gonna ask,_ Aby thought to herself. _It’s certainly the nicest I’ve had in a while. I’d better just go with it. Got nothing better to do tonight, anyway._

Aby said nothing, raising her hands in the air, lining them up with her head. Careful to keep them where her captor could see them. Arakniss used another hand to point down an alley, which Aby made her way over to upon the nonverbal instruction. Arakniss was careful to stay more than a couple feet behind her, taking her appearance as a sign that her physical body had limits. After all- how badly could someone fight or run when they had on three inch, wedge, strap heels and a tight, form-fitting “night out” dress. Even so, Aby could tell Arakniss wasn’t taking chances. Which sucked for her. It meant she wouldn’t have any type of real advantage if she chose to act out. Under normal circumstances, tensions would have been rising. Fortunately or unfortunately, nothing about this was normal.

Meanwhile, Arakniss looked the most relaxed out of the two. A single arm remaining at his side as he held Aby at gun point. Revolvers in the other hands. And although Aby couldn’t see it, Arakniss had a very interesting look on his face. Both having the constant thought about how, on a regular day, they would look no different than any other pair of consenting adults taking a stroll through Hell.

They only walked for a couple blocks before a short black limo pulled up beside them. “Get in”, he ordered. Aby said nothing as she did what she was told. Her expression never changing.

 _Something about him seems off-ly familiar_ , she noted. Struggling to put her finger on where she had seen him before. Aby never forgot a face. She forgot events, she forgot people, and she forgot math equations. But she never forgot a face. In the end, her assessment was still incomplete. Aby just didn’t know enough about Arakniss to form a solid plan. _Better go along for now to see if I can get more out of it._

Once inside, the black, spider demon handed her a blindfold.  
“You know what to do.” Aby gave him a last glance as her face retained its hold. Remaining with no expression. While Arakniss mimicked it. Calmly, she brought her hands up and secured the fabric behind her head. It wasn’t until he was sure she couldn’t see him, that Arakniss allowed himself to appear relieved and pleased at the same time. His eyes on her the entire way.

For Aby, the drive felt long without her sight. The vehicle moved at a steady pace. Stopping, turning and rolling as if the trip was meant to be a simple cruise on the town. Aby heard the sound of a wooden box opening. The scent of a Cuban cigar met her nostrils, followed by something being cut. The strike of a match and the burning Cigar smell weren’t far behind that. The smoke didn’t bother Aby too much. She was used to being around smokers and quite frankly, Cigars carried a more “appealing” scent than most cigarettes. The only exception was some vape products. However, Aby thought of herself as more a traditionalist. Meaning the vape scene wasn’t one she cared to promote. Mainly due to the comfort the product’s various scents offered. Making it far too easy to forget the harm they could do. Even so, the burning heat wafting from being in such a cramped space did bother her. Her mouth twitched as she fought to rub an irritation from her nose. Not wanting to move her hands without “permission”. She figured out her kidnapper was watching her when he spoke.

“Sorry. I should’a asked first. I’d lower the winda but I’m sure ya know why that’s a bad idea. We’re almost there, just bear with it a tad longer.” Aby nodded as she sniffled.

Just as Arakniss had claimed, the car began to slow as it pulled up to another stop a couple minutes later. Aby could hear the driver shut off the engine. One door opened from the front of the vehicle. Then the sounds of movement followed from outside the windows. The door on Aby’s left opened as her right bicep was met with a cold touch of metal. The push gave her the only order she needed as she snaked her legs out of the car, turning slowly to face the opening. Careful not to throw her weight too far forward. She firmly planted her feet onto the ground. The cold, stiff air hitting her legs. The smells around her mixed with the echo of her heels clacking the concrete ground. Letting her know she was in a parking garage; wide, enclosed, and single storied based on the vibrations. She extended her right hand cautiously, stopping when she felt a warm, gloved hand take it. She leaned forward taking it as a sign it was safe for her to move. Without a word, Aby stood up from her seat and began to start walking. Starting out careful to get a feel to the level of the ground. As it would be a larger problem if the ground were coming to a slow rise or decline. She made it a couple feet before the spider’s voice spoke again.

“You can take that thing off now, bird.” Aby wasted no time in lifting it off her eyes, mildly messing up her hair in the process. Doing so in one, swift motion before her captor could change his mind.  
“Why are we here?” Once she was done putting her hand back at her side, Arakniss noticed Aby didn’t move beyond removing the blindfold. Meanwhile, as the push of the gun in her back told her to start walking again, Aby didn’t talk much past that.  
“You don’t even know where ya are. Are you sure that’s the question ya wanna start with?”

The demon had an amused tone. Aby could tell he was taken aback at how she handled the situation. A group of four men came up to the two of them, taking a type of flanking position. They were all of a heavier build, dressed in expensive pin stripped suits. Dark shades covering their eyes. Their jaws stiff with determination. All armed and looking to shoot. No doubt, the muscle for a certain type of group. As always, Aby had her own ideas of what was going on.

Which is why Aby continued walking as she explained herself to Arakniss. Not certain how she should go about this.

“You won’t tell me where we are because it would defeat the purpose of _blinding_ me. Besides, it’s not the _where_ that matters.” From behind the fallen one, Arakniss smirked.  
“Clever bird”, he praised, “The Don has called for ya. Says he wants to personally welcome ya to ya’r new home.” Arakniss maintained his position behind her as they made their way into the mob’s house.

Inside, were two lines of servants who bowed to greet their master and his new guest home. Aby noted they all looked to be of the same species just with different colors. The females having a single horn protruding from their head while the males had two. The horns had been no larger than an inch, keeping any head pieces the servants wore from becoming distracting or from making their heads seem “too full”. Their fangs, meanwhile, had been long. Falling over their bottom lips. None of them had said a thing as the group walked past. Aby looked at the grand hall. Watching the glimmer of the ceiling due to having a large, crystal chandelier dangling from it. Entrances by the dance of lights caused by walking across the floor. Large oil paintings covered the wooden panels on the walls, while the floor itself was a polished marble.

 _The first intimidation tactic_ , Aby decided. _A sign of wealth, class and power._

The group continued with the four men from before taking point at the base and head of the large staircase Aby and Arakniss walked up. She stopped when she noticed there were three ways to go from here. The two guards at the top of the stairs each blocked the options of either side of Aby. This caused her to take the middle path. After going a couple steps down the new hall, Aby saw a change in interior. The walls were the same, but the floor was a dark stained wood with large rugs over them. This hall also had tall long tables sitting against the walls, which held framed photos and vases overflowing with assorted flowers. It had a much more home-y feel to it. Despite the lighting being much simpler and dim. Coming to the end of the hall, Arakniss spoke.

“The door on ya’r right. Open it.”

Aby saw right away which door he wanted her to open. She didn’t need to look back to know that at some point, he had lost the cigar.

Taking it by the crystal handle, she turned the nob. Entering a large newly refurbished room. It was well lit in multiple spots by small lamps that kept the corners of the room dark enough to add a calm atmosphere to the room. If the circumstance were different, Aby would have thought it romantic. Unlike the rest of the house, this room had a lower ceiling. Wall lights had been set all around the room, currently off. The furniture was made up of an expensive, sturdy woof. Aby noted a large king-sized bed with drapes on a frame tied in place by rope, two grand nightstands, a large wardrobe and a low dresser with an oval mirror. There was also a loveseat European styled couch to the side near the door. Aby made her way further into the room, catching another door that led to a personal bathroom. Next to that, in the corner hidden by the wardrobe, was a full body mirror. The carpet below her feet covered a dark, hard wood floor. The kind that was good for hiding blood stains.

All around, it was an expensive looking set up. It was also beautiful in an ‘old money’ kind of way. While part of Aby was admiring the aesthetic of the room -outside the present situation-, part of her took the time to take notice of less pleasant things. The fact that there was also another thing worth noticing; no windows.

 _Second intimidation tactic: Isolation_ , Aby concluded. She knew this is what Arakniss wanted. To get her alone. _But- why_?

Just then, two female servants came into the room. One- who was holding a large box in her hands- went to the bathroom, turning on the light and came back out emptyhanded. The other had gone to the bed, laying out a black dress and a pair of brand-new flat heeled dress shoes. They bowed to their master, Arakniss, before proceeding out the room without saying a word. Aby looked at the dress on the bed. Eyeballing it curiously.

“It’s ya’r size. I triple checked. Now put it on.” Aby looked to the bathroom, taking the dress in hand. That’s when Arakniss spoke again.  
“Here. Where I can keep my eye on ya. The bathroom is for makeup. This way, I can confiscate ya’r weapons.” He seated himself in the love seat, adjusting his suit as he moved. Careful to make sure he was keeping his presented state the same. Calm. Collected. Unbiased. More importantly- in control.

_Third intimidation tactic: Make them feel vulnerable. Humiliation preferred._

Aby gave Arakniss a short glance, placing the dress back on the bed. Her current outfit wasn’t overly complicated. She did have a corset top on. It laced up in the back. But there were hooks in the front which were used to make it easier to adjust. With it, a short skirt flared over her ass and legs. Under that, a garter belt over her thin silk panties matching with her stockings. Her low top boots came off first. The lower half of the outfit followed. When she got to her corset top, she looked at Arakniss, slipping the straps off her shoulders. Arakniss watched- still holding her at gun point. He was still calm. He sat relaxed. Collected. Aby looked back to the dress, studying the design.

It was solid black with a beaded pattern at the breast line. Shaped in a flower and curling vine pattern. The dress was a single, off shoulder, strap look that would secure around her chest. It would squeeze her body in a form fitting manner down to about high thigh. Here, it would poof out in a long mermaid bottom with a five-inch trail. The material was easy to breath in but sturdy. It had a nice after shine. The kind that came with satin. But this wasn’t satin. It was silk.

 _Easy to get on. Even easier to slip off_ , she mused.

”Ya look nice, bird.”  
“Not that nice.”  
“What’s that suposs’da mean”, he asked.  
“I’m not that nice. In any way, shape, or form.” “Is that right?” Arakniss said it in a way that was more intrigued than anything.”

Aby looked over the dress again and again. Coming back to her previous thought. It was a dirty thought, but she had a libido that could rival Angel’s any day. And she liked this dress. Aby’s only regret- was that she couldn’t enjoy this. Not with how it was presented to her. Not with what it costed her. The worst part for her was, that she wasn’t done paying for it. Not by a long shot.

Following her previous orders, Aby began to change. Slipping off each piece of clothing until her underwear was all she was in. Doing so, all without acknowledging her captor. Maybe if she had tried, she would have seen it. Seen his gaze. Because, while Aby was admiring the dress, Arakniss was admiring _her_.

He allowed his eyes to follow the shape of her ass. Stared at the curve of her back, tracing over her torso and to the way her average sized breasts perked past her arms. Raising and falling on her chest with her breathing pattern. Arakniss saw a couple tattoos on her. Nothing significant to any rival families he knew of- nor were they easy to spot based on the type of clothing her knew Aby preferred. He leaned back in the chair. He never would have thought of her as the type to get such a thing on her body. Much less more than one. Yet, somehow it made her more appealing. Showing Arakniss she had a wilder side. An unspoken side. Knowing she hung around Angel Dust, made his gut burn. It didn’t help that her skin looked so easy to touch. So soft, young, and delicious. He watched her more intensely than he had been. His eyes burning with every move she made.

Aby paused when she finally finished undressing. Making a complete 180, and giving a playful twirl to Arakniss with her arms spread out. Her only weapons were a couple of throwing knifes latched onto her right thigh with a blade holster. Arakniss gave a dismissive wave with one of his free hands. He wasn’t interested in a couple of blades. Not long after that, Aby slipped the dress on. Returning to her ignoring state of mind. However, this almost broke due to something else. Just as Arakniss had stated- the dress was indeed her size. She walked over to him nonchalantly. Lifting her hair, turning so her back faced him. Arakniss sat still. Confused.

“Zip me up, please”, she requested.

Arakniss waited a few seconds. Keeping his gun on her. Placing only two of the three on the cushions beside him. He reached with his now three free hands. Securing both halves of the dress with one hand on each side, using the third to pull the zipper up. The fur of his hand brushed against her back. Arakniss watched as the muscle of Aby’s back contrasted. Goosebumps glittered her arms. And she was lifting her chin to the ceiling. Arakniss smiled at himself. 

Aby took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before saying, “Time for hair and makeup, I suppose.”

Arakniss stood up, placing a hand on the lass’s back. Aby looked at the full body mirror. While she had Arakniss this close to her, she made the observation that he was so much shorter than Angel. Than her, even. It was amusing in its own way. Her porno, slut, friend was very tall. So much so, that she could stand at her natural height, wear heels, and still fall short of him.

She couldn’t be certain- but something was _nagging_ at her mind. Something she had already seen.

*#*

Aby walked with Arakniss positioned two steps back, and one step to the side of her. Just as he had done during the previous escort. The luxurious double doors in front of them opened on the cue of the duo approaching it. Coming into the large lounge room, the two stood at the far end. Once the guards in the room gave Arakniss their signal, he jammed the gun in her side to let her know to keep going. Quick to regain the appropriate distance once more afterwards. After that, they walked up the red carpet to the sitting area. There, Aby saw three high back chairs across one long high back couch. In each one of the chairs, sat another spider demon. Including…

“Molly?” Aby looked at the pink twin to her favorite paid escort.  
“Aby! Oh, you look so beautiful. I knew you would be. That style-.”  
“Molly… what are you doing here?”

Aby interrupted Molly in the process of trying to find clarification. Not being a fan of doing so, of course. However, she was genuinely confused and felt she needed answers.  
“Oh- well. This…,” Molly gestured to the other demons in the circle, “… is my family.”

Aby got a better look at the other two. The male was thick, but _fat_ at the same time. Possessing a solid body with his hair hanging long. Styled similarly to Arakniss’s. He also wore the same style of clothing complete with a flower pinned on his blazer. A silk handkerchief was seen folded neatly in the breast pocket. A gentleman’s hat on his head decorated with a feather. And a cigar in his hand fuming an ominous fog of smoke all around.

Next to him, was a female hiding behind a large vail. She was as lovely as Molly. If not more. Aby could tell. The silhouette had the most soft and divine features. Wearing a long evening dress with padded shoulders and sleeves that came down to her hands. She was thin, but busty in all the most _feminine_ places. She radiated beauty and sophistication. Like the higher-class women you would see in the old, black and white films.

Aby felt a twinge of jealousy. The emotion forced her eye to twitch in annoyance. Pulling back into reality, the fallen one looked back to Molly. In that instance, the pink spider demon rushed up off the chair. Coming in the give Aby a friendly hug. Aby didn’t think about hugging her back. She just did it. Giving a tight squeeze around the others torso. Just like what she did with Angel. Then she heard the small platoon of guns cock.

“Stand down.” Molly used one of her lower hands to wave the guards down, keeping her hold on Aby.

Aby took the embrace for all it offered. Not realizing until this moment, just how badly she had been needing a hug like this. One that she could take from instead of just giving. She had expected a lot of things to happen since coming to the lowest level of Hell. Granted, meeting the rest of Angel’s family hadn’t been one of them.

However, it might have been easier if he came from one of the small branches that worked the floor of the fam. But- alas- not so much. His father- was the Don. His mother- the Donna. What’s worse, they wanted to make a deal with Aby. When the girls separated, the family offered their royal guest a seat; one she wisely accepted. The conversation was a simple one. Aby couldn’t decide if she found it more offensive or courteous. Her hosts were too caught up in explaining their plan which involved taking down the more powerful demon lords, rising to power, and expanding their territory. Aby- meanwhile- had _no_ desire to help anybody or be associated with a genocidal, conquest-based, power struggle in the name of greed. She accidentally made that mistake once… _once_.

When the Don caught onto Aby’s “boredom”, he brought up the Hazbin Hotel. This got Aby looking him in the eye. Allowing the members of the family to see, firsthand, what fears her demeaner changing could birth. The Don pushed forward excitedly. She was a challenge that he got to work on. Trying to find the leverage he needed to convince Aby to side with him. He spoke of the time limit for Charlie’s dream. It was a fact Aby had entirely looked over.

The exterminator angels came for purging day once a year. That meant, they had less than a year to rehabilitate enough demons to start the project officially. Even then, it wouldn’t necessarily stop them from coming to kill as many demons as they could run their blades through. On the opposite end of the spectrum; how could those at the hotel afford to protect the clients who did want to be rehabilitated? Survival instincts and the sheer imbedded asshole-ery Hellbents possessed was nothing to scoff at. Meaning, there was slim chances that anyone would pass up the chance to fight if they could help it. At least the ones who weren’t cowards by nature.

At the same time, Aby knew the exterminator’s as the AA; for “Arch’s Army”. Her information on them had been limited since they hadn’t been created until long after her falling. What she _was_ aware of- was that they were the perfect soldiers. They were also incapable of being _reasoned_ with. Which for Charlie’s stubborn and over positive personality, was all the more troublesome for Aby. Mainly, since Aby knew she would never leave Charlie in that mess. She would fight. Balls out. All or nothing. And that would stand a problem. Because that too, was her nature.

“What happens when a demon dies here anyway?” Aby had interrupted the Don while he was talking. At this point, the family had to assume it was a bad habit forged by lack of manners.

Molly and Arakniss looked, mouths agape don’t, at her. The Don took no offense. He stood, taking a gun off his smoking table. He loaded it with a single bullet. After helping Aby to her feet, he snapped his fingers. A rat demon, injured and bleeding, had been dragged to the group. The mob Lt.s were careful to keep him off the carpet. Aby felt the Don place the gun in her hand. She kept her eyes on the rodent. She didn’t need to ask who he was or what he had done. The ringing of the bell in the back of her mind told her all she needed to know. She rose the gun, squeezing the trigger. The room rang with the loud, merciless bang of the gunshot. When it dissipated, she felt time stand still. For a full second, nothing happened. Then the Don spoke. Barking orders at his minions.

“What are you two morons doing? Get that thing outta here! Fucking Hell.”

The Lt.s completed their orders. No questions or words were exchanged during that time. Arakniss rushed to take the gun from Aby, jumping back far enough to keep the distance to keep his advantage. Aby didn’t respond. She just sat back down. Folding her hands in her lap. Watching as the blood was washed away.

Though the means had been unconventional, Aby had gotten her answer. It was the only motivation she needed. Life or death. She would protect everything that mattered to her. No doubt, she would destroy herself in the process. Where she would end up, no one would know. Not even her. If she failed, they wouldn’t even remember the names. She would. But all others would cease. Crumbling into the void. Charlie or no Charlie. Lucifer or no. It was Aby’s burden now. As if to poor salt in the wound, Aby heard the desire of a part of herself she had hoped was long gone by now. That stupid, naive, some part of her still felt the urge to pray. Just like she had before her ‘little accident’. But the defiant child in her prevailed as her eyes began to water.

The glare in her eyes lit a fire under the Don’s ass. He concluded the meeting. His final words being by far the least manipulative.

“Lucky you. Either way, we’re holding a little get-together tonight. And we would just love to make you our guest of honor. After all, here you are- fresh from the other world- and you haven’t been given the proper welcome party. You may take as long as you need to provide an answer. But, at least let us do this much for you. As a gesture of _good faith_.”

Aby’s memories blanked. The last thing she recalled was being invited to stay for a dinner party the family was hosting and not wanting to give an answer to the outrageous deal request. Anything after that, fell short of her being able to come back to. Currently, she sat on a chair at a table, drinking a heavy alcoholic beverage in the ballroom. Thinking about the level of outrageousness that would have to come to this family in the ways of “good fortune”, in order for it to have this much absurdity.

The party was raving around the room. Demons of various shapes and sizes dancing, drinking, and kissing the Don’s ass. Aby was unable to locate Molly. Wanting to be with her right now more than anyone else. If she had to choose someone from the party, anyway. Downing another drink, gagging at the strength of it, refusing to chase it. The tipsy buzz warming her entire body. Arakniss had been seated with her, gun pointed at its only intended target. Doing so, under the table to avoid stressing out the other guests. Seeing the dame wasn’t enjoying herself, Arakniss came to his feet. He waited for Aby to look at him before he brought his face closer to hers. Telling her what he had been wanting to tell her for a long time.

“My brother is a fuckin’ fool. If I had a dame like ya in my grasp, I’d lock ya up, away from the vulgar eyes of the world. Keeping ya far from the undeserving world of such an ecstatic, sublime creature such as yourself.”

He brought his hand to tickle the skin of her neck, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Messing with her hair, shinning his smuggest smile. Unfortunately, it was the eyes that gave him away. Something Aby saw in them. Maybe that’s why she became so unforgivably defiant.

“Is that your best line, sweet face”, she sarcastically asked him, pushing his hand away.  
“Sorry hun. That don’t work on me. Try again- I’ll let you.” The lids of her eyes came down halfway. Arakniss couldn’t read her anymore. If there was ever a time to be truly intimidated by the woman before him; this was that time

Arakniss extended his hand, offering it to Aby. She looked at him doubtfully for a moment. Smirking, she took the hand, letting Arakniss walk her to the dance floor. He gave a signal to the live band on the stage. The music shifted. Aby recognized the music. She felt herself relax, almost forgetting about the gun until in jammed into her side. She cleared her throat, listening to the lyrics. Happy to discover it was one of her favorites that played.

_You'll never know just how much I miss you. You'll never know just how much I care. And if I tried. I still couldn't hide my love for you. You ought to know, for haven't I told you so. A million or more times?_

Aby felt the gun again. Sighing heavily, she struck up a conversation.

“Yeah know, Sinatra recorded his version of this song at his first recording session at Columbia as a solo artist.”  
“Solo artist?”  
“He had recorded at Columbia in 1939, as a member of Harry James’s band. It had been arranged and conducted by Alec Wilder with the Bobby Tucker Singers providing accompaniment.”  
“Bobby… Tucker?”

Arakniss listened to her, as it seemed to be a subject she cared for. Silently hoping she wouldn’t expect him to know jack shit about it. Aby didn’t seem to mind. Continuing with her fact rant.

“Bobby Tucker’s real name was Robert Nathaniel Tucker. Born January 8th, 1923, died April 12th, 2008, in New Jersey. He was a pianist who doubled as an arranger during the jazz era. You know that awesome thing that lasted from the 1940s into the 60s. Granted- he’s most famous for being Billie Holiday's accompanist from 1946 to 1949.”  
“Do ya always talk about other fellas when a guy tries to dance with ya?” Arakniss gave her a face that was a mix between confused, annoyed, and amused.  
“Only with the ones who ruin it by keeping me at gun point”, she shot at him. No pun intended.  
“Ya got a problem with that?” Arakniss reestablished his strict tone, continuing his socialization.  
“I do, actually. You keep jabbing me in the side. It’s annoying. And it hurts. Just put that damn thing away.” Aby kept her hands on Arakniss’s shoulders. Her lips pouting.  
“Can’t. Ya’ll run if I do”, he stated bluntly.  
“I hang out with your trigger-happy, troublemaker, brother for shits and giggles. You honestly think I give a damn about a gun to my head from the likes of you.” Arakniss looked Aby square in the eye, making her groan in frustration. Causing her to end up breaking the connection first.  
“You mob boys are all the same. You get so used to people running or staying for the wrong reasons, you think that you have to hold em all at gun point to keep the nice ones there.”  
“I thought ya weren’t that nice?” Arakniss knew Aby would know what he meant.  
“I’m not. But down here- I’m a fucking saint.” 

Arakniss stared at her. Not looking anywhere in the room. He kept her close to him. Waiting for her to take back the words she let spill from her mouth like harsh, painful venom. Waited for the part of her that would let her be more kind to herself. He had been assigned to watch her for a while. He knew things. Some he reported to his father like the good son, who would run the family when his time came. Maybe. Others he kept to himself for reasons he couldn’t justify.

The little things. How she patted her hair and clothes when Alastor wasn’t looking. In attempt to fix herself up. Wanting to appear in place despite being very relaxed and accepting of life blowing wind in her hair. Which never failed to mess it up. Something she didn’t mind since she loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. Evident by how she would spend hours sitting in the grass. Waiting for it. She would even sit and wait for the rain. Then there were other things. One was that she had been going to Imp City to meet with a company there for art supplies from the living world. Amongst other things. Or how she spoke with each hotel staff member in their preferred language when they were alone. She was fluent in multiple languages. Loved sweets. And belted songs at the top of her lungs from the roof when she was depressed. Sometimes, even doing so for hours on end. During his reminisce, Arakniss remembered something else.

Something that made him holster his gun with his lower set of arms. When she felt his hands come to rest on her hips, Aby moved closer to him. Placing her head on his shoulder, her arms coming to wrap around him more tenderly. Suddenly, it clicked. At some point- Aby had _shortened_ her height. Now she stood a couple inches below Arakniss. Perishing the thought from his mind, to focus more on the matter that stuck out to him most, he let the next few words slip from his mouth. 

“What are ya doing”, he questioned her with a defensiveness in his voice.  
“Relax. This is how dames like me dance with a fella where I’m from.” Aby snuggled her face into his suit, sniffing him to memorize his scent.  
“Those who deserve it anyway”, she joked with him.

Molly stood in the shadows. Her hands folded at her chest as she held them there. Angel ran up beside his twin sister. Upon the sight before them, he spoke. “Hey! I came as soon as I got your message. Where is she? Is she a’right?” 

Molly had managed to get away from the party pretty early. Using the newfound privacy to text Angel. Letting him know what had happened since this morning. Angel had rushed from the house. Managing to show up from the back entrance to save Aby. Not knowing what to expect. Nor caring. He just knew he had to get there before it was too late.

“There”, Molly pointed out in front of her, taking her brother’s arm to keep him from making a run for it. “Out on the floor. Don’t worry she’s fine.”

Molly looked to her brother to figure out how to calm him down. Saddened by what she saw. Angel stared, shocked, at the dance floor. A look of heartbreak seeping from his core. Past the crowd, in the center, under the shimmer of lights, was Aby. His older brother had his arms over her as she held onto him back, in kind. They swayed to the music. She possessed a small smile, one of her hands petting her dance partner’s back. Arakniss whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. The last verse of the music rang clear in Angel’s ears. Burning into his psyche as some kind of aftershock, belonging to the memory. Molly placed her head on his shoulder. Watching the scene with him.

_You went away and my heart went with you. I speak your name in my every prayer. If there is some other way to prove that I love you. I swear I don't know how. You'll never know if you don't know now._

Angel watched sadly as Arakniss was held sweetly by Aby. Her embrace on him was firm, but soft enough that Arakniss could have pulled away if he wanted to. It was the end of the song. He should have pulled away. When he didn’t, Angel started questioning his relationship with Aby. Mainly because she did nothing to push him from her. Angel had thought he and Aby to be friends. Best friends even. If she really cared about him… Would she be holding Arakniss like this now?

*#*

Angel grunted as his body hit the ground hard. Spitting up blood from the punch he had taken from one of the guys working for his family.

“Angel Dust!” Aby threw her body over the pink porn star, taking out one of her knives. Hesitation no where to be seen by any of the other demons.

She looked around the room rapidly, trying to predict where the first assault would come.  
The Don strutted into the room, his wife and other two children behind him. He waved the guards to step back. He watched as Aby’s eyes started to glow red.

“You got a lot of nerve comin’ round here. Thought we agreed when we found you down here, that you wouldn’t come back unless you had a death wish.” That phrase revealed to Aby that Angel had been disowned. On bad terms with his family, no less.  
“Guess that’s a wish we have no choice but to grant, now.” The Don snapped his fingers, cueing the men in the room to prep their guns.

Molly let out a horrific gasp, bringing her hands to her face. Pure despair plastered on her face. Arakniss stood straight and hard- like the good son he was. His father didn’t seem to care Aby was there. Even if she was in their way. More specifically, in the line of fire. Even if he wanted to move, Arakniss’s body was frozen. The sight before him was one that experience had taught him to take heed of. To allow neither doubt nor pity into his heart. Though, never before this time around, had Arakniss had been put in a position- where he honest to Lucifer- didn’t feel he had the strength to fight those feelings off. Instead, he looked to his sister; who was just as helpless. His father gave the signal. And the room was raining with the flood of bullets. Each member of the gang unloading their magazine.

It had ended in a change in sounds as sudden as it began. It was here, that the room went dead silent. If it were possible, the silence only grew even more quiet when the leaders of the family saw what remained. Not a soul dared to break such a silence. Though, Arakniss would later look back at it and realize it shouldn’t have been possible under the circumstances.

The large pile of feathered, black wings sat in the spot the two “guests” had been moments prior. With no warning, they flung up making a strong wind current blow over the room. It had been so strong, everyone had been thrown back into the closest wall behind them. Those that didn’t pass out were literally winded from the oxygen being stripped from their bodies. The males of the pack who doubled as leaders got back to their feet. Aby remained on the floor, her crimson glow burning deep. She kept Angel closely pressed into her chest. Her protective embrace had kept Angel from getting shot. Revealing her wings to do so, it would seem. The bullets had impacted those wings, but instead of bouncing off, they had been _absorbed_. Being taken in to make her defense even stronger. There would be no way to penetrate them. All threats would be devoured by the touch of those pure, pitch black, wings. Just as the light is smothered until it is eventually snuffed out.

 _Somethi’g tells me, that’s the only warning a person gets_ , Arakniss thought

Angel was the first to snap back. He took Aby’s hand, got her to her feet, and made a run for it. The glow was the first to fade. Aby’s wings then retracted to their original place, in her body. Truth be told- Aby wasn’t looking forward to this conversation later. They made it to down the second hall sprinting full speed as Aby called up to Angel.

“A.D. wait! We need a plan!”  
“I got a plan!” He kept pulling her behind him. Making a run for a secret passage. It led to a case of stairs. Aby pieced together that Angel’s plan was to make an escape from the roof. Oh joy.

 _I knew I shouldn’t have showed him_ , she cursed herself. 

Throwing the door to the roof open, the duo ran out into the rain. Aby and Angel got as far as the edge of the roof before Aby jerked her hand out of his grip. She hunched over, ready to puke. She hadn’t been one to enjoy running after a dinner party. She hadn’t been one to enjoy running at all. It always made her sick. Especially after drinking. They didn’t get much time to rest before they got intercepted by Arakniss.

The black spider panted aggressively, the guns in his hands pointed at the two. His eyes filled with a sense of purpose. Out to fulfill the mission his father, most likely, put him on. Arakniss’s threat to them doubled as calling a challenge to Angel. Who wisely stayed behind Aby when she pushed him there. He used the opportunity to use one hand to try to pull her closer to him. Hoping to make a quick escape- accompanied by a distraction of some kind. But that was as far as his mind got in the idea. Figuring it best to let Aby handle the rest.

After all, Angel could tell when she didn’t appreciate something. And this was one of those times where assuming her abilities could come in handy despite not _asking_ first, was gonna put him on Aby’s shit list. Then there was the matter of his brother.

First rule of dueling: Never fight if you don’t have to. And if you have to fight out gunned- don’t fight fair!

 _To Hell with mob etiquette_ , Angel thought. Only to whisper the rest of his idea to Aby.

Before he got the chance, Arakniss spoke up. He addressed Aby, making the deal that he will let her help Angel escape. On the condition Aby comes back to him. Angel was about to cuss his older brother out, colored in all the names he knew would hurt his pride most when Aby pulled away from him. Aby walked up to Arakniss. Calmly. Unwavering. Stopping a couple feet in front of him. He kept a gun on her. She stared down the barrel. Reaching up with her mouth, she placed her lips over the tip. Licking it and kissing it in ways that made Angel impressed and Arakniss blush. Mostly out of baffled confusion.

Suddenly, she grabbed the gun pulling him forward by his grip on it. When he got close to her, he braced himself. Expecting to be hit, or taken down. Instead, her arms came to cling around his torso. Taking the chance to hug him tightly.

Arakniss had no time to react before she stood on her toes, whispering something in his ear. Now it was Angel’s turn to be frozen in place. He watched as his brother activated the safety before he dropped his guns. With his hands now free, Arakniss struggled to hug her back. His arms coming in as if he was going to- only to stop midair. His fists clenched, alerting Angel to his choice inevitably being not to. Aby hugged him tighter, pulling her face away as she brought a hand up to cup one of his cheeks. She gave him a sincere smile before pulling away from him. Running her hands over the black spider’s lower set of arms, not dropping her hands until after the tips of their fingers were completely out of reach from each other.

Aby returned to Angel, coming to rest her face in his chest fluff. Arakniss noticed she had returned to her normal height again. Angel brought both sets of arms to entangle themselves around her body. Consulting her. Letting him hold her, she got cozy. Not showing any regret or discomfort in her contact against the pink spider. Arakniss felt his body tingle. His vision was gradually becoming blurry and doubled. Looking back over her shoulder at Arakniss, Aby waited for the effects to force him into submission. Meanwhile, his eye caught the shine of a syringe needle in her hand. She lifted it so it came to eyelevel. Arakniss knew it had been used to drug him. Stumbling over his feet, he began struggling to stand. That’s when she spoke. Despite the effects of whatever she dosed him with, her voice wasn’t broken or distorted. That’s what Arakniss believed, anyway.

He could clearly hear her say, “This way, your father can’t hold it against you for letting me go.”

Arakniss felt the blackout approaching. He fought as hard as he could to maintain consciousness knowing it would be pointless. Just before he could submit to the drug, he remembered what she had told him literally a moment before. Needing to know what to do with it.

_“Maybe one day a nice gal will fall in love with a guy like you. Sorry it can’t be me, but there’s someone whom I can’t live without.”_

*#*

Angel stomped up to the front door of the hotel. Aby wanted to ask what was up but thought it best not to intervene in this case. She was ready to part ways for the night without any exchange when Angel spoke up.

“I can’t believe you! What the hell were you thinking going with ‘im?!” He spun around thrashing his arms down at his sides before crossing them. Leaving Aby stunned by both the outburst and the aggressiveness of the action.  
“Wait- how did _I_ become the bad guy in all this?” Aby brought her hands to press against her chest. Doing so without thinking.  
“When you- Oh I don’t know- went with my brotha!” Angel began angrily tapping his heel against the stone ground.  
“Hold the phone. Are- are you seriously angry…,” Aby dropped her hands dramatically, “…that I danced with him? Why!?”  
“I’m pissed…because you are such a hypocrite.” Angel wasn’t careful with his wording, instead needing to blow some steam.  
“Excuse me!?” It was now Aby’s turn to get pissed. There were just some things you didn’t call her.  
“You get to go slutting it up whenever you want, but because I’m in a ‘program’”, He used air quotes on the word, “I have to obey some shit rules and do things your way?!”

Angel was just spouting shit out his mouth, now. He really didn’t know why he was so angry. But he very well couldn’t just say that. He couldn’t say that something inside him wanted to burst ever since he saw them together. Especially since it meant discussing a past he tried so hard to get away from. Willing to do anything and fuck anyone to do it.

“First off! Sluts are free, whores charge a fee. And I got shit to pay for. No thanks to you! You know that better than anybody! Second! Don’t try to turn this on me! You’re pissed because you think I can only give _you_ any attention when I’m not with Alastor. That- just because your homo, and hate your brother- I’m gonna drop everything to keep you sane! Well, news flash you fucker, while you may think otherwise- I’M NOT YOUR KEEPER! I’m your friend! And I don’t know what happened between you two, but I do know whatever it was- it wasn’t worth leading up to an overdose!”

Angel screamed out in frustration. Turning on his heel, he tried to leave. However, this didn’t stop Aby. Angel had opened a gate and she intended to finish what he started.

“Running away isn’t gonna make it go away! Damnit, Angel! Why can’t you just tell me what’s got your panties so twisted! You went all that way! Nearly got yourself killed! Now you can’t even tell me why it bothers you that I danced with someone!”

Angel made it away from Aby in a huff, going back to his room. Looking back in a glance, seeing she hadn’t followed him, before going inside. Fights with Aby were always the worst. She couldn’t lie and she couldn’t hold back.

_Who was she to question the root of the problem?_

Angel’s chest hurt as he stayed leaning into the door. Fat Nuggets came to greet him at his feet. Angel sat on the floor, picked up his beloved pig, and nuzzled him. He thought about taking a cold shower, going to bed and making up with Aby in the morning. Maybe when he got over being shot at and seeing her wings for the first time, he would feel better. He sighed heavily as he also considered making up with her now. Before it had time to fester, a notification tone went off from his phone. He checked the screen seeing he had received a text from Val. He stared hard at the phone. Re-reading the message over and over. Fat Nuggets gave a series of small snorts as he pushed against Angel’s hand.


End file.
